


Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti) 给我贴个标签 看我把它撕成碎片

by BCKURTFA, HathorAaru, ThermoFluid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenge Response, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Homophobia, Light D/s, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Romance, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but they're teenagers it's to be expected, ooc moments, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCKURTFA/pseuds/BCKURTFA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermoFluid/pseuds/ThermoFluid
Summary: Greg Lestrade是小镇上的坏孩子。他抽烟，喝酒，四处留情，但那是很多17岁男孩会做的事。当然了，Mycroft不在其列。那个假正经的呆子可不知道要对另一个男孩子做些什么。这是Greg的想法，直到他看到了Mycroft新的一面，那一瞬间，所有他被贴上的标签都灰飞烟灭了。





	1. Give Me A Label  看看我是谁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487063) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> 【译者的话】  
> 本文的前三章首发随缘居，是由几位姑娘很早以前开的坑，链接如下  
> http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=78302&highlight=give%2Bme%2Ba%2Blabel  
> 为了阅读体验我会把前三章复制粘贴过来。译文的所有权属于翻译的几位姑娘。我试图联系她们，但由于时间太久远，并没有得到回复，如果有不妥，请联系我删除。  
> 从第四章起是我的翻译。由于本文口语化严重，很多类似于fucking，damn之类的词没有十分准确的中文对应词，所以全文有非常多的意译。如果觉得有什么错误或者更加贴切的译法，请不吝赐教。  
> 首章插图为原文自带，详情参见原文。

翻译：Sam_Lancelot

哔-哔-哔-哔！

一声尖锐的铃声刺破清晨的宁静，闹钟旁的床上毛毯乱七八糟地堆着，一声呻吟从下面传来。

 

哔-哔-哔-哔！

又是一声呻吟，随后一只纤长的小麦色手臂赤裸裸地从毯子下伸出来，一把抓过闹钟砸向了地板。  
哔-哔-哔-哔！

Gregory Lestrade一边喋喋不休地咒骂着一边从那一团糟的被子里爬起身，并以一屁股摔倒冰冷的地板上并伴以一声惨叫告终。他坐在地上四处搜寻，找那个天杀的闹钟。

哔-哔-哔-哔！

“你他妈一叫我就听见了。”十七岁的少年毫无目标地咆哮道，烦躁不堪地把地上的东西推到门边。他终于找到那个亮蓝色的闹钟，在一条不知道堆在床下多久了的牛仔裤下。

他皱着鼻子把闹钟扯到眼前，恶狠狠地让它闭上了嘴。  
Greg长舒一口气，在地板上四仰八叉地躺着，眼睛紧闭着，恼人的阳光似乎打定主意要填满这房间。

时间太早了……也太亮了……而且所有的事都感觉如此糟糕。当然，这只有他这么觉得。宿醉，同时和一个不知名的家伙亲热到半夜三点只会留下浑身酸痛和病怏怏的感觉，他简直快死了。

Greg想爬回被窝里，至少窝在里面一星期不动弹，或者俩星期也行。不幸的是，他刚刚觉得舒服点了，母亲大人就一把推开了门。

“太阳晒到屁股了，Gregory！（Rise and shine, Gregory!）”她吼道。

是的，他妈妈有着奇怪的幽默感。尽管她不喜欢Greg酗酒，抽烟，还有，……额，风流成性，她能做的并不多。你知道，只不过是突击检查他的房间，收走他的烟、酒，而且确定他随时都有一打避孕套（这真是非常尴尬的对话）。

“妈！”Greg在躲被子下某处抱怨着。

“怎么了，甜心？”Maggie Lestrade微笑着，拉开窗帘。她低声说了句，“噢，多么美好的清晨。”

Greg不满地嘟囔了一声。

“太阳晒到屁股了，亲爱的，该上学了。”

“不——要。”

“哈，如果你没有整个晚上就骑着你那摩托到处闲逛，你现在会好得多。”Maggie揶揄道。

“我才没有到处乱晃，”Greg小声争辩着，“不要醉驾，不是所有的好孩子都知道么？”

Maggie啧了两声，把毯子从她儿子身上扯了下来，那家伙还一直不甘心地大呼小叫。Maggie叹了口气，说道，“看看你自己。”

Greg完全不知道她在说什么，直到他低头一看。好吧……这可真是不幸。

不知道是谁在他肚子上用马克笔画了个巨大的老二，还附带一个箭头向下指着，写着“这个混蛋的老二比他说的要小。”

“这他妈什么时候……”

“起床，冲澡，马上，”Maggie命令道，还踢了他一脚，“说真的，Greg，你一天在干些什么？”

“变得帅气而且迷人?"Greg试着回答。

Maggie眼神一暗，Greg知道他快要倒大霉了。他妈妈或许会对他那些不良嗜好睁一只眼闭一只眼，但她从来都把保证Greg始终在正途上当做自己的任务。他可以有点小乐子，但她希望的，是他能好好学习而且最终长大成人。

所以与其在糟糕透顶的熬夜之后面对母亲大人的怒火，Greg选择从房间里飞快地逃走，冲到楼下的浴室去了。

拿着他妈妈的浴球死命地搓着那块皮肤只带了以下后果：红热的皮肤非常不适，皮肤上黑色的一团还依稀可见字迹，以及染上墨迹的浴球。

Greg伸了懒腰，慢吞吞地穿上校服，临走时看都没看一眼镜子。姑娘们号称他这幅看起来就像“刚刚从床上滚下来”的样子非常适合他，至于那些教书的老头子以及路人甲乙丙说他看起来就像个小混混。Greg压根儿就不在意他们怎么看他；他就是他，他也不鸟自己看起来啥样，就这么大点儿事儿。

Maggie给他准备了吐司，虽然已经冷了。Greg知道抗议也没用。他妈妈正忙着收拾厨房，而他抬着沉重的眼皮子看着她，完全食不知味。  
当她把她最爱的中国瓷器收到碗柜里时，Greg包了一嘴的吐司问道：“你干嘛呢，妈？”

“Meghan四点要来喝下午茶，你最好也待在家陪客，Gregory。”

Greg不顾他妈妈的白眼，哀嚎了一声。“Meghan Holmes？”他问道。

“是的，亲爱的，Meghan Holmes。”Maggie说道。

“但是她烦死人了，”Greg嘟囔着，“Gregory，最近怎么样啊？Gregory，在学校表现好吗？Gregory，你知道什么叫冲澡吗？”

Maggie轻蔑地哼了一声，而他还在喋喋不休地学着那个老女人。

“说真的，她可真是个不讨人喜欢的婊——”

“Gregory！”Maggie忍无可忍。

“抱歉，抱歉，”Greg说，“但是话说回来，你干嘛要忍受那个女人？”

“好吧，在忙着医院的工作和照顾你的同时……”她走过来捏了捏宝贝儿子的脸，Greg瞪了她一眼拍开了她的手，“我没有什么社交，”Maggie继续说，“所以要么和Meghan Holmes喝下午茶，要不就得忍受那些无聊透顶的女人，也就是你那些同学的妈。”

“Holmes夫人也是那些无聊透顶的女人中的一个。”Greg提醒着他妈。

“是的，但是她有好玩的故事可说，”Maggie说道，“而且她的大儿子是个非常有魅力的年轻人。”

Greg对此一言不发，Maggie知道他儿子和Meghan的儿子Mycroft之间毫无好感可言。Mycroft Holmes有着一切Greg讨厌的特质：聪明，迷人，彬彬有礼，以及毫无个性可言。说真的，Greg觉得就是堵墙也比Mycroft Holmes好玩，仅仅因为那地方适合随便找个男人来一发。

于是她露出她那可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，而Greg永远也不能拒绝她这幅表情。当然，他的确是个叛逆的家伙，但她妈妈知道怎么对付他。

所以他大声同意了，“好吧。”然后他一边掏出手机看了看时间，一边塞了满嘴的吐司。“但是我打死也不想说关于作业的事儿。”他口齿不清的说道。

Maggie只是一脸高兴地亲了亲他的脸颊，“好的，好的；小心点，好吗？”

{oOo}

Greg点点头，给了她一个大大的拥抱。然后拽过他的头盔，钥匙，皮夹克。他把运动衣塞进双肩包里，拉上夹克的拉链，立起衣领。再跨上他那乌黑的摩托——不是什么好货，他还没到骑好车的年纪——然后带上头盔，发动引擎。  
车子发出轰鸣声，他等车子稍微预热之后驶上了车道，一脚轰上了油门。  
   
Greg一边叹气一边停下了车，坐在座椅上楞了会儿神。然后掏出钥匙，拿出手机看看有没有什么语音留言。冲澡的时候他吞下的布洛芬开始起作用了，减轻了他的偏头痛，这会儿的他的太阳穴正像是被人重击过。当他终于从摩托上下来时，他预感到这将会是漫长的一天。

他好不容易从停车场走了出来，就有人从后面一手揽住他。他扭头看见了Dylan Saunders和Joe Wright，他最好的玩伴中的两个。Dylan通常见面就是一拳，所以Greg趁早一手紧紧圈过他的脖子。

 

“喂，放开我！”Dylan吼道。

“去你妈的，”Greg说道，Dylan一边挣扎一边被锢得更紧了，“给我个理由放开你，Saunders。”

 

“我会……我会……让你看我裸体？”Dylan说道。

Greg哼了一声，“搞得好像我愿意看你那德行似的，混蛋。”Greg一把松开他，他向后一倒倒在了草地上。Joe一边窃笑着，一边拦住了Greg的手。

“真是个见鬼的派对，”Joe一字一句的说着，摊开了双手，“Sally Donovan让我碰她——”

“切，死直男们。”Greg叫道，一把推开了Joe。Greg是个众所周知的同性恋已经好几年了，没人介意。学校里大概有六个左右的同性恋，谢天谢地他们并没有碰到什么大麻烦，除了些骂架。

“来，亲一个，Greggie，我给你看看真正的性感小妞是什么样的！”Joe说着，冲着Greg扑过来。

“闭嘴，混球。”Greg说着，试着躲开他。幸好Joe比他重了不少，很快就精疲力尽了。Dylan从草地上爬起来，正忙着拍掉衣服上的杂草。

“话说回来，”Greg拉开了皮衣拉链，掀起他的校服，“你们哪个混蛋干的？”

Dylan和Joe看着Greg肚皮上依稀可辨的字迹，爆发出一阵狂笑声。Greg恶狠狠地瞪着他们，他们却只是手撑着膝盖笑弯了腰，用笑出了眼泪的眼睛看着Greg。

“这他妈的不好笑，”Greg吼道，“我妈看见了这个——”

“还要妈咪给你洗澡？”Dylan插了一句。

Greg拔腿追他，Dylan拼命逃跑，最终Greg放弃了。他开始绕着Boster大楼溜达，Dylan和Joe跟在他身后。后来，Joe碰了碰他，给了他一支烟。

“你昨天半夜消失了。”Joe说，又吸了口烟。

“额，我出去了，和……”Greg皱着眉头，指望记起那家伙的名字，他的同伴笑了起来，“去他妈的，他好像是回了St Marry……额……”

“男妓。”Dylan评价道。

“操你妈啊！”Greg说道。

“哦哟，下流的男妓。”Dylan坏笑着。

Greg回敬了一个白眼，吐了口烟。他们接着说起那个派对，Joe说他干瘪瘪地坐在会客室里还睡着了，知道他姐姐把一杯冰倒到了他背上。接着这个小帮派的第四位成员到了。Michael Dimmock——但凡碰见别人叫他Michael他都会打人——是Greg唯一的双性恋朋友。他们俩经常交流这些，还讨论起各自喜欢的男人。当然，Dimmock可不像Greg那么淫荡，但他们还是谈得来的。

“听说那那个神秘的家伙没有？”Dimmock问道。  
“谁？”Greg皱着眉。

“有个家伙到处睡男人，而且真他妈的棒。”Dimmock告诉Greg。“John给我发短信说Andy和那个神秘人上了，而且爽翻了。但那个男的好像不怎么满意Andy。”

“Andy算个什么，谁管他啊？”Dylan吸了口烟。

Dimmock微微白了他一眼，只不过是因为Andy是他女朋友的表兄。他转向Greg继续说，“所以，这儿出了个比你更厉害的家伙。”

“不可能。”Greg说道。

Dimmock耸了耸肩，“Andy这么说来着。”

“那好吧，他不过是他妈的胡说。没人比我更好。”Greg说道，尽管他语气酸酸的。他一直引以为豪的就是，给他那些萍水相逢的情人们他们这辈子最好的性爱……Andy算个什么，凭什么这么胡说？“他大概只是想和我再来一发。”Greg说。

其他人轻蔑地哼了一声。

“我是说真的，我上过他一次，完事之后他求我当他的男友。”Greg说道，抽完了第二根烟。

“难道他没听说过你是个婊子？”Joe问道。

“当然没有。”Greg说。预备铃响了，穿透整个操场。Greg和他的同伴们向教室走去。  
 

{oOo}

Andy没有说谎，午餐的时候他详细地描述了那个家伙做的——Mickey或者Mikey或者Matt，他记不清了——那个人用他的舌头，他的手指还有他的老二干了些什么，总之，那家伙很赞。  
“抱歉，Greg，”Andy有些害羞地说，“你在床上的确不赖，但这个家伙……他妈的，实在是太帮了。”

Greg瞪了他一眼，飞快地走了。走到那个他们通常吸烟的角落，这地儿是全校唯一一个没老师监督的地方，他们往往躲在这里抽上一口。  
Greg大脑里一片混乱，所以完全没注意到另一个人。等他注意到时，他已经被人重重地撞上了。Greg倒在地上，另一个人撞在了墙上。

“天哪，”Greg说道，揉着他发痛的膝盖，“你搞什么飞机？”

“我很抱歉，但是你走路应该小心点。”

Greg心里顿了一下，他知道这个声音。他确定那是谁，然后他抬起头，看见了Mycroft Holmes。

他是个高挑的男孩，比Greg小大概三个月，如果Greg没记错的话。有着整洁的姜褐色头发，冰蓝色的眼睛。他一丝不苟地穿着校服，他的书包里总是有许多书，有时他不得不手里还拿着文件夹和书。

Mycroft礼貌地伸手拉他，但是Greg无视了他，自个儿站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰。他正急着走——他真没有心情和Mycroft说话——这时年轻点的男孩说话了，“如果你懂点礼貌的话，你应该道歉。”

Greg转过头，一脸纠结，“你是在怪我？”

“你不好好看路，所以一头撞上了我，”Mycroft说，“我给你道歉，所以你应该礼貌地回赠歉意。”

“为什么我他妈的要这么做？”Greg质疑道。

Mycroft握紧了自己的双手，Greg瞪了他一眼。他一定有不为人知的什么东西……他太礼貌，太整洁，也太完美。他所说的每个字，做的每件事都像是预先演练过的，就好像Mycroft做所有的一切就是为了取悦别人。Greg讨厌虚伪的人，所以他厌恶Mycroft。

“我知道，你还是会延续你对我的恶意，遗憾是我们并不熟识，只不过我们的母亲偶尔会在一起喝下午茶。”

“别把这事儿说出来！”Greg嘘声说，四处望了望。神呐，他可不希望有人知道他在校外还会和Mycroft Holmes呆在一起。

“你太担心别人怎么说了。”Mycroft突然说。

“不用你管。你快点滚就是了。”Greg说。

“下午见，Gregory。”Mycroft回复到。

Greg恨得咬牙切齿，风一样的穿过了校园。他妈的，他才不需要人提醒这该死的会面。


	2. Tea with the Holmeses  与Holmes家人喝个茶吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘居链接：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=78302&highlight=give%2Bme%2Ba%2Blabel  
> 译者，校对见文内。

翻译：deep 校对：Sam_Lancelot

对Greg来讲，三点半来的太快了点儿。而且无论他做多大努力，都没有一个老师要他留校，就连他把Dimmock的书包从二层窗户那扔下去，他们都无动于衷。Greg只好爬上摩托，他的同学大笑着拍了拍他的背。这位深色头发的男孩则满面怒容，把钥匙狠狠的插进了锁眼。

突然，Greg感觉自己好像被什么人盯着似的，于是他转身看了看。Mycroft Holmes正打开他深绿色双门美洲豹的车门，把书包和文件夹都放在了后面，接着一转身，就对上了Greg的眼睛。

Greg皱了皱眉，但Mycroft却只是投以礼貌的微笑，然后钻进车里。Greg摇了摇头，戴好安全帽，确认自己的手机和书包都还健在，就发动了摩托。

Greg出发了，一溜烟的融入了车水马龙，带着巨大的发动机轰鸣疾速离开，Mycroft名贵的跑车仍然停在停车场。

 

当Greg进门的时候，Maggie已经完全进入了主人模式，她让她的儿子跑步进入自己的房间。于是在他妈妈消失回厨房里时，他答应自己一定会快点，然后故意的拖着双脚缓慢的走着。Greg真是搞不懂了，Maggie怎么就能在Meghan来访时如此的费尽心思；她们也不像是闺蜜或者其他什么人。靠，Greg觉得Maggie甚至都不会喜欢Holmes夫人的。

但他还是认为她需要有个人陪陪；毕竟，如果Greg只能自己一个人出去闲逛也会觉得烦躁……虽然他自己跟自己还真的玩得很嗨。

他把书包和校服扔在一边，套上一条黑色紧腿牛仔裤，上面还有黑白相间的铆钉腰带。牛仔裤上挂着三条金属链，连Greg的黑色修身Green Day 衬衫都盖不住。他弯下要蹬上他那黑色高跟小牛皮靴，然后用手刷了刷头发，看了下时间。

三点五十。他还有十分钟的时间可以抽个小烟。

他把卧室的窗户打开，在窗沿上坐下，顺手将他经常弹烟灰的罐子拿了过来。只要妈妈闻不到烟味儿，她就不会对卧室搞突然袭击。

当指针指向3:59，Greg掐灭了烟，给自己喷了喷体香剂，然后就去和妈妈一起欢迎Holmes家的人了。

Meghan Holmes是个高个女人，一头厚厚的姜棕色头发向后系了一个圆圆的发髻，苍白的皮肤，高高的颧骨，还有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。她身着一身“老年人的衣服”，至少Greg是这么叫的：通常是搭配好的外套和裤子，或者大得离谱的衬衫配一条同样大的离谱的裙子。

Mycroft站在他身边，双手在身后相握，穿着一条平整的裤子，一件平白无皱的衬衣，外面套了浅蓝色毛衣。

别看他的眼睛，Greg沉思着。接着在脑海里给了自己一巴掌。我靠，不要啊，他才没有被Mycroft Holmes吸引住呢！

Meghan和Maggie行了个亲吻礼，然后Mycroft走上前去愉快的和Maggie握手。

“Lestrade夫人，非常感谢你邀请我来你漂亮的家。”Mycroft说。

Greg翻了个大白眼，他的妈妈谢过Mycroft之后关上了门。某位少年可真他妈的是个基佬，当然是贬义上的。

他们走进客厅，Greg重重的坐下，他妈妈则一脸“我警告你啊”的表情。Mycroft扶着他自己的母亲坐在为她准备的椅子里，她用一种华丽却尖锐的嗓音说了声谢，然后Mycroft也在自己的座位上坐好了。

“Gregory，你看起来……”Holmes夫人审视着他紧身的衬衫，声音故意拖长。

Greg双臂环抱，说：“是啊，你也一样。”

她皱了皱鼻子，Mycroft插话说：“一个人在家里就应该穿的舒服点，妈咪，你同意吧？”

妈咪，Greg向另一个男孩冷笑。

“当然当然，”Meghan点头，“但是当有客人来的时候，你应该穿的很好。”她盯着Greg，想要起点正面效果，而少年则在不断的心理挣扎：要不要冲着她吐舌头。

Mycroft轻轻的笑了，这时Maggie端了一壶茶和巧克力甜品进来。Greg立马抓了一把饼干，胡乱塞进嘴里，格外大声的咀嚼着，Meghan则用鼻子朝他嗤了口气。

Maggie给每个人都倒了茶，Greg礼貌的一小口一小口啜着，但他真心希望这是威士忌或者其他什么酒精类。因为和Meghan以及Mycroft Holmes在一起的几个小时里，你真的还想要点别的什么吗？

谈话劈头盖脸的向他砸来，而他只对一些直接针对他的问题用“Yes”和“It’s fine”作答（而每回答一次妈妈都会掐他一下）。Mycroft，当然了，一位亲切又迷人的年轻人，每个回答细致入微，让Meghan和Maggie都高兴的不得了。Greg不断丢给他眼刀，而回应也只是一个礼貌的微笑。

“你不是很健谈，Gregory。”Meghan突然说。Greg本来在数桌布上的花，一听这话便突然抬起了头。

“呃……”他还没想好借口。

谢天谢地，他妈妈想好了。“哦，是的，Greg昨晚熬夜学习来着。”Maggie谎称，还对Greg微笑。Greg从未挂过科，如果他真的学习，晚上也不出去花天酒地的话，他可以做得更好。

Greg脸上露出微笑，Meghan抬抬一边的眼眉，看起来和她儿子很相似。“真是那样吗？”

“是啊，”Greg点头，“就是好好学习，你懂得。”

“你们学生物了吗？”Mycroft突然问道，眼中闪着不善的光。

“没。”Greg吸了口气。

Mycroft的嘴唇弯成一个假笑，“哦，我昨天在学校看见你，好像在读有关男性身体的书呢，所以我觉得你应该是在学人体细胞吧，或者其他差不多的内容。”

他耸耸一侧的肩，拿起茶杯，而Greg却怒目而视。好吧，他确实和Dimmock在学校里看了小黄书，而且还总是被抓个现行，那又怎样？

“生物学有趣吗，Gregory？”Meghan问。

“呃……有-有，还好吧。”Greg结结巴巴的说。

Mycroft的假笑愈发泛滥了，他必须用茶杯才能挡得住那笑容。Greg非常认真的想要在桌子下面踢他一脚。

“一定要和我们说说啊。”Mycroft说。他和他的妈妈颇有指向性的看向打哈欠Greg。

接下来的半个小时，Greg尽力回想起他所学的有关生物的知识。这却无妨Mycroft时不时的戳他痛处，再追加几个问题。

这又是Greg讨厌Mycroft的另一点：他和他弟弟无所不知。你昨晚滚床单了，他们知道。你忘写作业了，他们知道。他们还知道你早上吃了什么，上午干了什么，你的职业，你父母的职业，你对别人的感受，实实在在的无所不知。

Sherlock说他就是简单的“演绎”，而Mycroft却从来都一言不发。从来都不，年长的Holmes只是向你微笑，对你点头，然后把你和你周围的人丢在他那狗屁“演绎”的坑里让你爬都爬不出来。

审讯终于结束了，Greg怀抱双臂，蔫儿了一样坐在那里，盯着Mycroft不放，好像盼着自己的眼睛里能射出激光把他粉碎的稀巴烂。Mycroft只是礼节性的对他微笑，并和Maggie、Meghan谈话。

在大驾光临两个小时之后，Mycroft把陶瓷茶杯轻轻放下，转过头对他的母亲说：“妈咪，我今晚还要给Benjamin当家教。”

“哦，是啊，对。”Holmes夫人点头，看了看紧扣在她手腕上的金质手表，“你自己开车没问题吗？”

“当然了，妈咪。”Mycroft说。他站起来又说：“谢谢你邀请我，Lestrade太太，真的很荣幸。”

“你真是太客气了，亲爱的。”Maggie说，Mycroft握了握她的手还把嘴唇覆在她指关节上，这个举动让Greg差点被茶水呛死。

“你还好吗，Gregory？”Mycroft转过头，目光对准这位少年。

Greg咳嗽，拳头捶胸，“啊，还-还好。”他咳道。

Mycroft笑了笑，又亲吻了他妈妈的脸颊，说：“晚上过的愉快。”

他一消失，Greg就陷进了自己的座椅，完全无视了Holmes夫人对他丢来的啧啧声。好吧，至少现在他不用和Mycroft Holmes整晚呆在一起了。如果幸运之神眷顾的话，他还可以再一小时之内溜到自己的房间里。

除非，他妈妈和Holmes夫人决定，她们真的要看看Greg婴儿时期的照片，而且还要大谈特谈自己的儿时时光。

于是这个世界真的变成了一只草泥马。整整一晚，Greg都要和两个女人挤在沙发里，而当他妈妈和Meghan温声细语的评论他婴儿的全裸照时，他的脸红的滴出血来。

Greg诅咒Mycroft Holmes。他本可以出去趴体，本可以和别的男的卿卿我我，但是他不能。

草泥马Mycroft草泥马Holmes，他正想着，二位夫人又指着他另一张全裸照聊开了。

 

“你昨晚绝逼错过了一场嗨到爆的派对。”Joe说，Dimmock和Dylan也在他身边。

Greg怒了：“好吧，我妈让我回家和她最最最最亲爱的朋友Meghan Holmes共进下午茶。”他的朋友窃笑起来。“好笑么好笑么。”Greg恫吓他们，却让他们笑的更加花枝乱颤。“那个女的，讲话的样子就像自己是皇亲国戚；说实话，我这辈子都没遇着过这么个凶残、奢侈到非主流、还特么的无聊的女人。”

笑声突然停止了，另三个男孩顺着Greg的肩头直直的瞪大眼睛望过去。Greg皱皱眉，然后转过身，顿时崩溃：他看见了Mycroft和Sherlock Holmes。

年轻一点的Holmes显然怒气冲冲，扔给Greg一副“我会慢慢折磨死你”的表情（鉴于Sherlock曾经在各式各样的“实验”中将青蛙、仓鼠、以及其他小生物送往西天，Greg毫不怀疑这个年轻的男孩是会杀了他的。）

Mycroft只是用那双冰冷的蓝眼睛盯着Greg，他的制服一如往常的无可挑剔，一只胳膊下面夹着平整的白色文件夹。而Sherlock刚刚张开嘴巴，Mycroft就说：“冷静点，弟弟，来支烟吧。”

13岁的小男孩怒视着Mycroft，而某人冰蓝的眼睛立即瞪了回去。Sherlock只好把想说的话都咽回肚里，向Greg又丢去一记眼刀，风也似的走了。

“呃……对不起。”Greg说。他可能不喜欢Mycroft，但他也确实不想让这位少年听见些什么。

“没关系，”Mycroft说，“你已经完全坦白了对我的家庭的感受。”

Greg感觉到自己的后脖颈都红了，却还努力的掩饰着；在Mycroft Holmes面前脸红？别啊，别这样。

“啊，好吧，我还是很抱歉。”Greg说。

“这里有什么问题嘛？”

Greg的朋友瞬间土遁，BJ Masters来了。这个家伙壮的像堵墙，其他手下也一样，Greg紧张的退了一步。

“没有，没什么问题。”Mycroft很冷静。

Mycroft的父亲，Siger Holmes是镇上一半劳力的雇主，这已不是什么新鲜事。如果你招惹了Mycroft或者Sherlock，你会发现他的父亲让你失业的速度远快于Greg失学的速度。

“你确定？”BJ问，双眼还盯着站在Mycroft身边的Greg。

“当然，”男孩回答，“我们只是随便聊聊。”他停顿了一下，眼神在Greg身上游走，“对吧，Gregory？”

“是-是的。”Greg快速的点头。他还没受欢迎到成为BJ和他手下固定的攻击目标，但世事难料，对吧。

BJ哼了一声，他和那群小混混也就慢慢离开了，毋庸置疑，肯定是去欺负别人了。Greg紧张的看着Mycroft，那人还在礼貌的微笑。

“祝你度过愉快的一天。”他说，然后就走开了。

Greg长吁了一口气，终于解脱了，Dylan说：“那家伙让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“他弟弟也一样。”Joe同意道，然后转身面对Greg，“不管怎样，昨晚的趴体可以载入史册了。警察2点钟就冲了进来，而那位Martin老兄，就是Eric的朋友，居然在浴室（pool house）里和男的啪啪啪时候被抓了，但是那家伙和他们说说之后就没事了。”

Dimmock笑的更开了。“Martin就那样穿着他的拳击短裤回家了，有人顺了他的衣服，太尼玛搞了。”

Greg呻吟一声，在他们走去更衣室的时候心里已经开始骂娘了。

“我觉得好像那个男的，你懂的，那个人的地位已经开始对你有威胁了吧？”Dimmock说。

“闭嘴。”Greg说。

“是啊，没人比我们的Greggie更放荡了。”Dylan说。他一只胳膊环上Greg的脖子，弄乱他早就一团糟的头发，这就是铁一般的证据啊。Greg却一把甩开了他。

“我就不明白了，今早Martin在车上把那家伙夸的天花乱坠，”Dimmock说，“说真的，他听起来就他妈的像是个性爱之神一样。”

“是啊，是啊，”Greg说，“闭嘴吧，要不我就捣烂你菊花。”

“那可是你随时随地都会做的事吧，”Dimmock偷笑，“就在你约会时候，和Mycroft Holmes还有你的妈咪。”

Greg追着Dimmock跑下了走廊，然后猛的把他推在墙上。后来Dylan和Joe看见那个男孩一瘸一拐的走向自己更衣柜时，窃笑不已。  
Chap 2 END

DEEP：【Greg你居然把Dimmock……果然真正的兄弟就是在你需要女人的时候做你的女人……不Greg你不需要女人。】


	3. A Glimpse 一瞥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘居链接：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=78302&highlight=give%2Bme%2Ba%2Blabel  
> 译者，校对见文中

翻译：kxrainbow 校对：Sam_Lancelot

这就是Greg所需要的：醉醺醺的青年，性感的家伙，并且不用跟Mycroft·他妈的·Holmes喝茶。终于到了周末，Greg在周五、周六、周日晚上都要去party，因此在下周一，他将彻底地因宿醉头痛欲裂。

当然，他才不在意那个。他只是需要一些性。再说，周一不用上学，Greg可以睡个懒觉，这样就不会觉得脑袋要爆掉。

Party是在BJ Masters家，因为他父母总在周末出去工作，让BJ和他哥哥Stewart在家搞些青少年的狂野派对。

Greg搭Dimmock和他女朋友Molly Hooper的便车。Molly被指定为司机因为她不喝酒，而当Dimmock和女友在一起时他从不喝超过3到4杯。

时间将近7点，保证了半夜回家的便车，Greg便开始在人群中寻找今晚的对象。

他的第一次搜寻毫无收获，没谁看起来值得来一发。不过没关系，十点以后更多人会出现，并且在Greg喝了六七杯之后，其他家伙就变得更顺眼了。

所以他挨着Dimmock和Molly一屁股坐在沙发上等待着。坐在顶端的姑娘在Greg坐下时被弹起并叫起来，她的杯子被打翻，把啤酒全洒在了她的紧身衬衣和超短裙上。

她正要冲Greg发火，但一看到Greg就停了下来并想跟他喝一杯。Greg叹了口气。那些来自镇上另一边的天主教学校或住在周围镇上的姑娘们不知道Greg是个同性恋（这很奇怪，因为Greg睡过很多那些地区的伙计）并总试图跟他调情。

这姑娘真是尽她最大努力了。

她倾过身来，乳房几乎要从她的粉色衬衫里跳出来，说 “看起来我需要重新来一杯。”

“是啊。”Greg嘟哝。

那姑娘把手放在了Greg的大腿上，Dimmock窃笑起来，而正坐在男友腿上的Molly涨红了脸。Greg向下看着那只手而那姑娘说：“你会请我么，小帅哥？我会让你的付出非常值得。”

她充满啤酒味的呼吸喷在他脸上，而她的手缓慢地向他胯部移去。

Greg迅速抓住她的手腕并把她的手拉开，“额，没问题。”

那姑娘撅着嘴靠的更近了，胸部暗示性地摩擦着他的手臂，让Greg畏缩。“来嘛，”她将嘴唇附上他的耳朵说到，“我会让你高潮。”

Greg斜着眼，而Dimmock在Molly差点把柠檬汁洒在他身上时大声抗议。“我很荣幸，真的，”Greg一边挪动着远离那姑娘一边说“但我是同性恋。”

她皱着眉。“什么？”

“我是同性恋，我喜欢鸡巴，”Greg尖锐地说。“靠近我，上我，进入我，随你挑；我。喜欢。男人。”

他非常明确的拒绝了她，于是那姑娘怒气冲冲地站起来。啤酒沿着她的腿滴下而她把空杯子砸向了Greg。

“操你！”Greg在她冲走时骂道，“操蛋的娘们。”

“嘿，别那么小气，”Molly用脚戳着他说到。

“好吧，至少你不试图跟我睡，”Greg对她说。“所以你没问题”

“就算你想，她也不会跟你睡。”Dimmock说。

“为什么不？我可是超级棒的，”Greg笑道。

Dimmock翻了个白眼而Molly的脸更红了。“她是有品位的，白痴。”

“她跟你在一起怎么可能有品位？”Greg回击。他闪开了Dimmock的巴掌说：“无意冒犯，Molly，甩了这个鸡巴去找个真正的男人吧。”

“他是个真正的男人，”Molly笑着快速的吻了Dimmock。

“额，你们这些异性恋迟早会恶心死我。”Greg说着起身去狩猎了。

Greg走到厨房的啤酒桶，在再次去找男人前给自己倒了杯酒。正当他准备喝时，一个人突然撞到了他。

他听到声柔软的“抱歉”，那声音很熟悉，他皱起眉头。Greg迅速转身，只看到一闪而过的姜褐色头发，和包裹在紧身皮裤中的诱人臀部，那人就消失了。

“嗨，等等！”Greg喊道。Greg不在乎那人是不是他的型，他有个该死的完美的屁股。Greg挤过乱哄哄的人群，进入了客厅。但已接近十点，房间里挤满了各种醉得或深或浅的青年人。

音乐变得激烈，汗湿的身体互相挤压。但Greg看不到任何穿皮裤的人。他发现John Ralling被拽了出去（并且看上去该死的高兴）而咒骂了一声，连个直男都找到了满意的对象。

Greg再次咒骂并灌下了半杯啤酒，然后挤进人群中。 

{oOo}

Greg没找到那个皮裤男，不过在洗手间外得到了个来自他也记不得是谁的家伙的口活。警察在半夜时突击了派对，一些人被抓去了他们父母那。Greg被Dimmock和Molly带到他家外，他在爬进卧室窗子时对自己咯咯地傻笑。

他在中午醒来觉得糟糕透了。他洗了个澡，把昨天晚上残留在嘴里的食物洗掉，然后在出门前吃了点布洛芬（Ibuprofen：具有抗炎、镇痛、解热作用）。幸好他妈妈正在医院上班，于是Greg可以免于出门前的20分钟安全性行为讲座。

他驱车到了Tesco’s（英国最大的零售公司），唯一一个你能真正得到安静而没有成人或警察骚扰你的地方。Greg先去麦当劳买了一些奶酪汉堡——最好的闲逛食品——然后把车开到Tesco’s背后的停车场，然后不断向前开着。

Tesco's的三面被房子和麦当劳环绕，而麦当劳那边的树木大而密，给Greg和同伴们在夏天提供了阴凉。

Greg在靠近栅栏的地方停车，他取下头盔，坐在排水沟上并把头盔放在地上。当Greg吃到第三个汉堡时，Dimmock开着他爸的旧BMW出现并嘲笑了他的太阳镜。

“过得怎么样？”Dimmock大声问，让Greg想踢他一脚。但他忘了自己正坐着，于是摔了下来，头砸到土里。

Dimmock大声笑着看着Greg爬起来。“你个该死的王八蛋，Dimmo。”

“并有个诱人的屁股，”Dimmock说着转过身来翘着屁股。Greg一巴掌打了上去，Dimmock说“嘿，那是Molly的。”

“Molly要你松弛的屁股做什么？”Greg扔了个汉堡给Dimmock问道。

Dimmock坐下来撕开油纸。“至少一点，它没接受过上百个阴茎。”他说，然后咬了一大口汉堡。

“没一百个呢，白痴。”Greg嘟哝。

“但也接近了，”Dimmock说“你对像个男妓一样不感到厌倦吗？”

“不，性很美妙，”Greg说，Dimmock翻了个白眼。“嘿，如果我能找到一个床上功夫跟我一样该死的好的人，我就放弃我淫荡的生活。”

Dimmock轻哼。“你究竟多长时间才真正在床上搞一次？”

“额。。。”Greg拖长了音而Dimmock轻笑起来。

“当你和一个真正喜欢你，而不是只喜欢你的大阴茎的人在一起时，性会更美好。”Dimmock说。

Greg吐了吐舌头，接住Dimmock扔给他的打火机，点了根烟。他向后靠去说“谢了，Dimmo。”

“闭嘴吧，小男妓。”Greg推了他一下。“对了，”Dimmock笑道，“神秘男又出现了。”

“神秘男？”Greg问。

“嗯，Andy赞不绝口的那个人，”Dimmock说，吃完了他的奶酪汉堡。“他操得John又好又彻底。”

Joe和Dylan还没到，所以Greg询问更多细节。在Dimmock都告诉他后，他问“是直男John还是双性恋John？”

“直男John，”Dimmock说，笑着看到Greg瞪大了眼睛。“你知道John Watson在跟Sherlock Holmes谈恋爱，他绝不会跟随便一个家伙搞。况且，他才十三。”

“我十四岁就失去童贞了。”Greg提醒他。

“我们可不都是淫秽的小混蛋。”Dimmock说。

“操你。”Greg说。“所以不是John Watson，一个人为了Holmes而那么gay没什么稀奇。但John Ralling，那个直到不能再直（as straight as they come）的人，操了一个随便什么男人？”

“他衣衫不整地回到屋里，说一个叫Mikey的家伙骑着他直到他高潮了两次，”Dimmock说，从Greg那偷了根烟。“这是你在楼上跟那个金发男子在一起时发生的。”他为迷惑的Greg补充道。“总之，我刚在Tesco's而他和Andy正在谈论这个，Andy说这听起来是同个人。”

“操他妈的。”Greg说。所以那儿真的有个显然比Greg更好的性交对象。一个能说服最直的家伙在派对中快速地翻云覆雨的人。

“可怜的Greggie，如果你不小心，你就会失去你头号男妓（Biggest Whore）的称号了。”Dimmock窃笑，吐了他一脸烟。

“闭嘴，Dimmock，你知道我有多行，”Greg低吼。

他和Dimmock做过一次爱，然后两个人都觉得他们还是做朋友更好。Greg在那之后没有开始过一段真正的恋情，而Dimmock有，所以他们在它真正开始前就把它打破了。现在，Greg仍在逐个跟身边的每个同、双以及好奇的男生上床，而Dimmock在跟Molly约会。“”

“是，是，”Dimmock点头，吐出一个烟圈，“但我猜这个Mikey更行。”

Greg皱着眉在地上按灭了烟。他可不能把任何可能的性爱对象输给其他人。

Dylan和Joe一起到了。他们从没实现约好在Tesco’s闲逛，但通常在一个经历了大派对的周六，他们都会在一点左右到那晃荡。

Joe拍拍Greg的头让他在一片烟雾中抬头看着他。“你把Hayley Rogers送到了我腿上，Greggie。”

“Hayley Rogers他妈的是谁？”Greg问。

“你大概对“我泼她啤酒的金发女郎”更熟悉，”Dylan说，撕开了一包薯片。

Greg皱着眉，于是Dimmock说“记得在你筋疲力尽前，那个你坐下时以被泼满啤酒收场的金发妞么？”Greg点点头。“我想他们说的就是她。”

“噢，”Greg说“等等，那个勾引我的妞？”

“没错，她抱怨说某个同性恋对她十分臭屁，于是她来找个真正的男人，”Joe咧嘴笑道。“哦男孩们，她高潮真带劲。”

Greg皱着鼻子想象——他并不十分知道女人在衣服之下看起来怎么样——然后说“Well，她在勾引我，我开始时试着友好了。”

Dimmock窃笑。“而在那之后，你像屁股里有个阴茎一样告诉她你是个同性恋。”

“噢，那是事实。”Greg耸肩。

Dylan吐着舌头而Joe说“说真的，Greg，如果你转到我们这个阵营你能睡的人多得多，这儿只有那么多同性恋而你基本上把他们都操过了。”

“做同性恋可不是能选择的，混蛋。”Greg说着向他扔了个石头。

他注意到Dylan翻了个白眼并皱起眉头，不过他摇摇头决定忽略它。

{oOo}

Greg的妈妈在大概四点时打电话约他到Tesco's里去买些食物。于是Greg跟他的朋友们告别去见他妈妈。Maggie推着推车在通道里穿梭，后面跟着发短信的Greg。

跟每次他们去买任何东西一样，Maggie问Greg他想要什么。而Greg，跟每次他们购物一样，咕哝、耸肩或点头。他毫无帮助，不过上帝不会允许Maggie买错面条，巧克力，或任何Greg用的东西。

几个小时前吃的奶酪汉堡可填不饱肚子，Greg摇晃着向他妈妈表示想要离开去弄点吃的。她要他等回家后弄个三明治之类的吃，于是Greg要求马上回去。当然，Maggie忽略了他而Greg沉着脸。

当他们就快买完时，Greg发现了Mycroft和Sherlock Holmes，他们两一人一边站在一个有着惊人的灰发的女人身边。Greg见过她，她是Mycroft和Sherlock的保姆（或女仆，按Sherlock自十一岁之后的说法，因为他该死的不需要什么保姆）。

Greg忽略了他们，但Maggie看到了那两个年轻人，笑着将推车推向他们。

“妈，”Greg呻吟。

“哦，嘘，”Maggie说。“Mycroft，Sherlock。”

Sherlock怒视Maggie但他还是在Mycroft轻推他时把表情变成了一个扭曲的笑。年长的Holmes转过身说“Lestrade女士，很高兴见到你。您今天下午过得如何？”

“我很好，谢谢你，Mycroft，”Maggie笑道，看着两个Holmes之间的女士。

“Lander夫人，这是Margaret Lestrade，我同学Gregory的母亲。”Mycroft说。Greg对Mycroft的嘴里刚吐出的那些客套的废话翻了个白眼。

“很高兴见到你，Lestrade夫人。”Lander夫人笑道。

“哦，只是Lestrade小姐，不是夫人。”Maggie说到。

Lander夫人在道歉后对Mycroft说“我只需要五分钟，可以么？”

“像我们在乎一样，”Sherlock咕哝，而Mycroft说“当然，你不用着急。”

Lander夫人消失在走道尽头，Mycroft再次转向Greg和Maggie。

“你过得如何，Gregory？”他礼貌地问道。

“哦，好得不得了。”Greg讽刺地低语。

Mycroft礼貌地对他笑笑，然后继续跟Maggie说话。Sherlock盯着Greg而Greg直直地瞪回去。突然，年轻的Holmes说“你昨晚出去喝酒了。”

Mycroft紧绷着，转过来看到Sherlock笑着看着皱眉的Greg。

“那又怎样？”Greg不以为然地说。

“你还没到十八岁，那是违法的”Sherlock指明。他亮蓝的眼睛慵懒地扫过Greg然后说“你还让另个男孩吸了你的--”

Mycroft一巴掌捂住Sherlock的嘴，年轻的Holmes拉扯着他的手指但没能把它们弄开。

“我为我弟弟道歉，”Mycroft快速说到，“他不知道如何秘而不宣！”

他压低嗓音说着最后四个字并给了Sherlock一个眼神。矮点的男孩翻了个白眼。Mycroft没管他而Sherlock把嘴边的话咽了下去。“我可知道怎么保守秘密，Mycroft。”他的双眼转动着落在了他哥哥身上。“不是么？”

Greg对Mycroft脸上的真正的怒气感到惊讶，通常这个赤褐色头发的男孩不是表现得礼貌，友好，就是面无表情。但现在，他正怒视着Sherlock，而Sherlock折起手臂，挂着大大的笑，用一种明显在说我赢了的眼神看着Mycroft。

Mycroft清了清喉咙，转向迷惑的Maggie和窃笑的Greg。“好吧，我和Sherlock得走了，”Mycroft快速说，一闪而过地假笑了一下。“Lestrade女士，Gregory，祝你们有美好的一天。”

Maggie跟他们告别然后走去排队，而Greg看着Mycroft拽着他的弟弟一边低语一边走下走道。Sherlock在疯狂大笑。

“他妈的怪人，”Greg咕哝着去找他妈妈了。

{oOo}

“你做完作业了么？”Maggie在Greg走进客厅时问道。他正穿着紧身红牛仔裤，黑色Muse（英国摇滚乐队，于1994年在英国德文郡的Teignmouth镇创立。乐风融合了独立摇滚、前卫摇滚、重金属音乐、古典音乐与电音。来自百度百科）衬衫，套着件红色夹克和他常用的皮手链和项链。派对离Greg家只隔着几条街，所以Greg决定走着去以便能喝个烂醉。

“额……是的，我做了大部分了。”Greg说。正在沙发上看爱情片的Maggie转过身来，扔了个爆米花到嘴里，挑眉看着他。“好吧，”Greg更正到“我做了大部分了。”

Maggie咂咂嘴。

“拜托，妈，我会做完的。才周六。”Greg说。

“而你会把整个周日晚上的时间花在某个傻子家的派对上。”Maggie说。

“下周一不上课，我可以那时候做。”Greg说。

Maggie叹了口气打量着他。“你周一一整天都要呆在家里做作业，懂了吗？”

Greg知道比起跟他妈妈争吵，最好点头，然后在她点头同意后出门。

chap 3 END


	4. The Real Mycroft Holmes  真正的Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这章开始就是由我翻译的了，文风以及具体词语的翻译和前三章会有所不同。有意见或者建议欢迎提出！到目前为止我是一个人又译又校，如果有姑娘愿意做这篇文的beta的话请联系我，感激不尽！

不同的房子，还是同样一群人。Greg心怀不满。从上个周末起他就没和别人正经搞过了，这让他感觉很生气。一个口活远远不够。

Dimmock早些时候出去给Molly打电话了——他已经完全被迷的神魂颠倒了——而Joe看到了一个穿着短到不能再短的牛仔短裤的可爱女孩。Dylan在跟Matt Sanders和BJ Masters聊天，BJ搂着Sally Donovan，看起来她开始觉得无聊了。

当Greg喝到第五杯的时候他看到了一个金发男孩，大概十八岁的样子，身材纤细，蓝色的眼睛很迷人。他考虑着要向那个男孩走去——或许有机会来次棒透了的性爱——他撞上了一个人。

Greg叫了一声，揉着他的胳膊，转过头看着他撞上的那个人——

——结果却差点摔倒，手里的酒也差点碰撒。

站在他面前的是Mycroft Holmes……只不过不是他平时见到的那个Mycroft Holmes。如果Greg没有在那些无聊的茶会里和他一起呆那么长时间的话，他或许会把他和别的什么人弄混。

但是，没错……这的确是Mycroft Holmes。

那个平常高贵优雅的男孩现在穿了一身黑，黑色的皮裤把他的勾勒的得一览无余，黑色的紧身衬衫包裹着他的上半身，配套的黑色皮夹克上镶嵌着银色的搭扣。他黄褐色的头发有点凌乱，眼睛周围画着浓重的眼线和眼影，有一些已经被弄花了。Greg还能看到若隐若现的舌钉和他的涂成黑色指甲。Greg的下半身对Mycroft Holmes产生了明显的兴趣。

“Lestrade，”Mycroft说，他支撑着自己站好，然后确认了一下他没有弄掉他的饮料或者烟——对，他左手上拿着一杯啤酒，食指和中指之间夹着半根烟。

“我……呃……哈？”Greg结结巴巴地说。

Mycroft挤出了一丝嘲笑，他伸舌头舔了舔下嘴唇。Greg完全被这个动作吸引了。“有什么理由让你决定在这里把我撞倒吗？”Mycroft问道。

好吧，他还用那种高贵的语气说话，但是说真的……Greg又打量了他一遍。

他看起来该死的性感。

“我……没，没有，”Greg没脑子地磕磕巴巴，这逗笑了Mycroft。“你在这干什么？”

“享乐，”Mycroft边说边把烟放到了嘴边。他深吸了一口然后转过头去把烟气呼到离Greg稍远些的地方。“难道这不是大家参加聚会的原因吗？”

“呃……对，没错，”Greg说着，眼睛紧紧盯着面前的高个男孩。“但是你……我的意思是，你是你啊。”

“你的视力真的很好，”Mycroft边说边露出了自带优越感的嘲笑。

Greg有点生气了。“你知道我在说什么！”

“是吗？”

“你是故意表现得这么惹人厌的吗？”Greg质问道。

Mycroft的笑意加深了。“你已经见过我弟弟了，是不是？”他喝了一大口啤酒，然后又吸了一口烟。

在Greg开口问——或者说质疑——Mycroft到底为什么要穿成这样来参加聚会之前，BJ Masters搂着Sally Donovan歪歪扭扭地走了过来。在看到Mycroft的时候他咧开嘴笑了，然后说，“Mickey，玩的开心吗？”

“嗯，那还有待确认，”Mycroft若有所思地说，眼神在人群中游移。“这些聚会里没有一个有趣的人。”

Mikey？Greg想着，大脑又停止了转动。

BJ带着醉意哈哈大笑。“如果你愿意不再把每一个你看到的家伙带上床，操到他们肿得走不了路，或许能有更广泛的选择余地。”

Mycroft不满地咂嘴。“我没有时间去安慰那些连自己在做什么都不知道的男孩。要找一个能满足我的就他妈这么难吗？”

BJ就只耸了耸肩然后转过身去亲Sally了，她已经受够了被冷落。趁着BJ和Sally跌跌撞撞地走远的空档，Greg把视线转回Mycroft身上。

“讲真，这他妈到底怎么回事？”他质问道。

Mycroft给了他一个“你真无聊”的眼神，他一口气喝完他手里的酒，然后随手抓了一个离他最近的男孩。是Greg之前看上的那个金发男。等那个男孩看清楚是谁抓着他的时候，他脸红了。

“你好呀，帅哥，”Mycroft说，对着他微笑了一下，他的手顺着男孩的背摸了下去。“表现好点，请我喝一杯？”他的手越来越往下，暗示性地抓着他半边屁股。那个男孩立刻就拿走了Mycroft的空杯子，然后冲进人群里。“啊，急着想要讨好。”Mycroft感叹道。“但是从未如愿。”

这个时候Greg完全已经丧失理智了，他只是盯着Mycroft抽完他的烟然后在最近的烟灰缸里按灭了烟头。

当那个男孩带着Mycroft的酒回来的时候，这个蓝眼睛的青年倾过身，嘴唇轻轻擦过那个男孩的嘴唇。“非常感谢，”他轻轻说，从那个男孩手里拿过杯子，喝了一口，然后向后退了一步。“或许我们可以待会儿见。”

很明显这是个拒绝，但是那个男孩看起来并不介意。他只是红着脸，咬着下唇，看着Mycroft，即使在他走回他朋友身边的时候也没有移开视线。

“讲真，这他妈到底怎么回事？”Greg又问了一遍。

Mycroft笑了。“什么他妈怎么回事？”Greg瞪着他。“说真的，Gregory，你表现得就像从没听过任何人说脏话一样。”

“嗯……对，你是你！”Greg说。

“而我在我他妈想说脏话的时候就说，”Mycroft从口袋里拿出了一个烟盒。“你想要一根吗？”

Greg接过了烟，看着Mycroft拿出了一盒火柴，擦着一根。他先给Greg点了，之后是他自己的，然后把火柴扔在地毯上，用脚尖踩灭。

“怎么？”他说，Greg看着他的眼神很惊诧。“这又不是我的地毯。去他的Matthew Sanders，去他的房子。”

“耶稣基督啊，”Greg已经目瞪口呆了

Mycroft叹了口气，然后揉了揉眼睛。“你开始有点烦人了，懂吗。”

“那我他妈还能怎么办？”Greg问道。“你他妈可是Mycroft Holmes！优雅又无聊，还他妈惹人厌的Mycroft Holmes。但是现在你他妈穿着一身黑，画着眼线，还要找人来一发？”

Mycroft笑了。“你之前肯定听说过我的名声。”

“什么？”

“怎么说呢，Andrew和Johnathan对于我们的那一次的亲密关系可不怎么愿意隐瞒，”Mycroft说。Greg还是没有想起来，所以他解释道，“Andrew Freen和Johnathan Ralling。”

Andy和John。

Andy和John，他们说过有个男的把他们操得欲仙欲死。

那个男的叫Mikey。

“这他妈的不可能，”Greg说。“你绝对不可能是Andy说的那个Mikey。”

Mycroft把头偏向一边，然后举杯。“Mikey Holmes，乐意为您效劳，Lestrade先生。”

“这他妈的肯定是个玩笑，”Greg说。他回想了一下他所听过的一切关于Mikey的传闻。“等一下，那个男的被操的那个晚上我们和我们的妈妈们在喝茶，就是在Andy之后被操的那个。”

“我没办法记住所有在我身下的人，Gregory，”Mycroft说，看起来很失望。“你会去记那些不爽的性爱吗？”

“呃，不会，”Greg说。他吸了一口烟，Mycroft的蓝眼睛垂下去看着他的嘴唇。“他是Eric的朋友，Eric Armstrong。”

Mycroft只是耸了耸肩。

“等等，”Greg说，他想起Mycroft那天下午提前离开了。“所以……你说你要给别人当家教……”当看到Mycroft露出一丝不怀好意的笑的时候他停下了。

“这让亲爱的妈妈不会为我担心，不是吗？”Mycroft说。他喝了一小口啤酒。“最好是让她相信我会像一个乖孩子一样坐在图书馆，而不是和任何一个我觉得能够满足我的人乱搞。”

他的视线慢慢划过Greg的身体，Greg立刻就感觉到浑身燥热。Mycroft一直都这么会用眼神挑逗人吗。

“不对，最好是让他相信我是个会和门当户对的女孩结婚的乖孩子，”Mycroft继续说道，目光慢慢地在屋子里的年轻人中间游移。“另外，让所有人都认为我就是我所表现出来的那样很有趣，”他轻轻地说。他的目光有一瞬间停留在一个看起来比所有人都成熟点的男孩身上。他大概二十出头，留着黑色的卷发，眼睛是绿色的。

Mycroft给了那个男人一个挑逗的微笑，那个男人红着脸举起了酒杯。Greg被眼前的景象惊呆了。

在房间的另一边，之前Greg看上的那个金发男孩——那个为了给Mycroft拿一杯酒而就把自己绊倒的男孩——已经被脱光了，他的牛仔裤和内裤都被BJ Master的一个白痴朋友扯了下来。

Greg看着他把裤子拉上来然后对着他们大喊大叫，而周围的人都在笑。当他消失在人群里的时候，Greg转过头来看到Mycroft开始向房间另一边走。

“干什么？”Greg问。

“失陪一下，还有个男孩在等我操，”Mycroft说。他一口气喝完了杯子里所有的酒，把烟头扔进杯子里，然后转头就走了，留下Greg一个人瞪大眼睛看着他。

不可能。

这他妈绝对不可能。

“你最好别找Mycroft的事。”

Greg转过头看到了BJ和Matt，两个人都差不多要醉过去了。“Mikey？”他问道。

“Mycroft，”Matt说。“他在聚会里就叫Mikey”

“不可能，”Greg说。“他……他是Mycroft Holmes。他从来不参加聚会。”

Matt哼了一声，BJ说“不管你觉得他是什么样的人，你都想错了。Lestrade。Mikey能把所有人喝到桌子底下。去问问那些他操过的男孩，和他比起来你就是个傻逼。”

Greg张大了嘴，Matt和BJ哈哈大笑。

“去你妈的，”Matt边说边用肩撞了他一下，从他身旁挤了过去。Greg的酒撒了一些在衣服上。他骂了一句，喝掉了剩下的酒，然后扔了杯子。Mycroft是对的。去他的Matt Sanders， 去他的房子。

Mycroft一直在Greg的脑海里挥之不去。他穿过人群，努力回忆厕所到底在哪里。Mycroft毁掉了Greg曾给他贴过的所有标签，他把它们通通撕成碎片然后扬在空中，继而在纸片雨里跳舞。

Greg难以相信Mycroft Holmes——那个优雅，礼貌，聪慧过人的Mycroft Holmes——真的会抽烟喝酒，违法乱纪，四处留情。说真的，谁能预料到事情会是这样呢？

反正Greg绝对想不到。尽管他的身体对于事情的发展表现出了难以抑制的兴趣。因为，老天，Mycroft穿的那一身可真是诱人。

如果关于他的传闻属实的话，Mycroft会是个理想的炮友。

他上了楼，发现楼上非常安静，除了一扇门后传来的几声呻吟。急着要找地方释放自己，Greg忽略了那个声音。终于他找到了厕所，然后推开了门。

Greg吃惊地张大了嘴。Mycroft在里面，之前的那个男孩——那个给他拿酒的男孩——趴在洗手池上。他正从背后操着他。那个男孩一边呻吟，咒骂，乞求更多，一边用手扒着柜子保持平衡。

在Mycroft注意到他之前Greg震惊地在那里呆站了大概一分钟。

“噢，看起来有人来陪你了，James，”他一边说一边保持着节奏继续抽插。他给了Greg一个嘲讽的微笑。Greg的目光黏在Mycroft的勃起和那个男孩——James——连接的地方。“除非你也想加入，Gregory，否则我建议你快点滚开，”Mycroft的声音把Greg的注意又吸引了回来。

“我……呃……抱歉，”Greg磕磕巴巴地说。他抓住门把手猛地关上门，然后重重地倚在墙上揉着眼睛。“这他妈都是怎么回事？”

他在那呆站着不敢动，他害怕一旦他动了，他要么会因为这一晚发生所有的荒唐事而崩溃，要么因为产生了严重的幻觉而被送进医院。Mycroft根本不可能和一个他不认识的男人操来操去。

Mycroft Holmes不可能是那个把别人操的那么狠以至于留下淤青的人。

Mycroft Holmes不可能像Greg看到的那样又粗又大。

这不是——

在Greg的思绪跑得更远之前，厕所里传出来一声欢愉的尖叫，接着是一句大声的咒骂。几分钟之后，厕所的门开了，Mycroft出现在门口。他把一个用过了的安全套扔在垃圾箱里。他似乎一点都不在意他依然坚挺的勃起露在外面，因为他只是在把它收回去的时候对Greg挑了挑眉毛。

Greg能看到James瘫在地上，还在呻吟，他坐起来倚在柜子上，看起来彻底地被操了个爽。而Mycroft似乎很失望。

“你他妈在这到底要干什么，色狼？”Mycroft质问道。他摔上厕所的门，Greg看不到James了。Mycroft抓住了Greg的脖子。

Greg被用力地推到了墙上，他倒吸了一口气，撞到墙上的时候又稍稍呼出了些。

“你很喜欢偷窥别人，Lestrade？”Mycroft问道。“你喜欢看我操那个男孩直到他站都站不起来吗？”

“噢，老天，”这是Greg能说出的所有话。这太离谱了……不，认真的，到底他妈怎么回事？这是Mycroft Holmes，MYCROFT FUCKING HOLMES！

“我敢说你希望你是他，”Mycroft继续说道。他的手从Greg的脖子摸下去，摩擦着他的皮肤。他抚过Greg的紧身衬衫，在碰到乳头的时候停住了。

突然，他捏住一边的乳头拧了一下，Greg感觉到一道尖锐的疼痛扩散到全身，他吸了一口气，但是随后而来的是快感。他呻吟了一声，Mycroft靠近了一步，压在Greg身上。Greg可以感觉到布料覆盖下的勃起顶在他的大腿上，他要非常努力才能控制自己不要对它起反应。他自己的老二在裤裆里颤抖对于抑制欲念一点帮助都没有。

“你到底在干什么，明知道我在厕所里面操着别人你还要站在外面，嗯？”Mycroft问道。他的嘴唇距离Greg只有几厘米。Greg能看到他的舌钉，他难以抑制地幻想它在他嘴里，在他的老二上会是什么感觉。

Mycroft看了一眼Greg的表情然后笑了。他慢慢地伸出了舌头，舔了舔下嘴唇，留下了一点口水的痕迹，他的嘴唇看起来非常诱人。Greg看清了他的舌钉，不自主地咽了一下口水。他总是对穿环有反应。

“看啊，看啊，你真的是个小骚货，对不对？”Mycroft的语气听起来带着嘲讽。“Gregory Lestrade，镇上所有人的公交车。只要先爽过一次就谁都可以上。”

没错，Greg知道他说的基本正确，但他还是很生气。他想把Mycroft推开，却惊讶的发现Mycroft比他想象的要壮的多。Mycroft虽然没有BJ Master那么大的块头，但他衣服下面绝对藏着好身材。

Greg发现自己又被推回了墙上。Mycroft的手指插进了他的头发里，猛地把他向后拽了一下。

“啊，啊，太淘气了，Gregory，”Mycroft边说边倾下身。他的鼻子在Greg的下巴上摩挲。Greg觉得他的心跳有一瞬间停止了，血液冲向他的下半身，皮肤兴奋得有些刺痛。老天，这怎么会让他这么兴奋？“尽管我的确享受粗暴一点的性爱，”Mycroft继续说，鼻尖蹭着Greg的脖子，“但我不喜欢有人这么快就想要控制我……不可以，你要自己争取这个权利，Gregory，而你还没有争取到。”

他又猛地拽了一下Greg的头发，Greg痛得抽了一口气。

“你得到那个权利了吗，Gregory？”Mycroft问道。

Greg不知道在这种情况下他到底会怎么样。但是他年轻的荷尔蒙在滋长。他艰难地咽了一下口水，然后说，“没，没有。”

“哦，非常好，”Mycroft说。他看起来有点惊喜。“没错，真的……非常好。”

Mycroft慢慢地靠近他直到他们的嘴唇只有毫厘之隔，他的呼吸拂在Greg的皮肤上，让他止不住颤抖。

“你现在相信我就是Mikey了吗，Greg？”Mycroft耳语道。“你相信我能把任何人操到晕过去吗，嗯？你相信吗，亲爱的Gregory，我比你床上功夫更好？”

他后退了一点好看清Greg微微放大的瞳孔，一丝红晕爬上他的脸颊。Mycroft自己的瞳孔也张大了，Greg能够数出面前这张漂亮的脸上的的所有雀斑和睫毛。

等等，什么？

Mycroft笑得极具罪恶感，而Greg哀叹了一声。噢，天，Mycroft知道他在想什么。

“我的确知道，Gregory，”Mycroft说着，把腿挤进了Greg两腿之间。他的膝盖慢慢地抬起来抵着Greg的裤裆。他停下了，挑起一边眉毛。“看起来你的老二很喜欢我把你压在墙上。”

Greg没办法否认。他硬得有些发疼。Mycroft隔着裤子磨蹭他足以让他热血沸腾。他从来没有喜欢过粗暴的性爱——除非把对方推到床或墙上算是粗暴——但是他发现他的确很喜欢被Mycroft控制。

Mycroft露出了一丝微笑，他抬高膝盖，在Greg的急迫的勃起上来回摩擦。Greg难以抑制地呻吟了出声。Mycroft笑了，他向前倾过身，舌头从Greg的脖子舔到耳朵，留下一道水痕，然后他咬住了他的耳垂。 

“操，”Greg吸了口气，撑着墙把自己的老二使劲地抵在Mycroft的膝盖上。Mycroft默许了他的动作，然后又舔了他一次。Greg不断地呜咽呻吟，完全沉醉其中。

当Mycroft停下的时候，Greg重重地靠在了墙上。他的身体感觉要烧起来了，他的老二涨到真的开始发痛。他太想要了，只要他能站起来他愿意让Mycroft就在这里上了他。

Greg的脑子已经彻底停止工作了，当他抬起头的时候他只是站在那儿，目光飘忽。

Mycroft微笑地看着他，然后又倾下身，嘴唇靠近他耳边。“下次见。”他轻轻说道。

他离开之前在Greg脸颊上轻轻地亲了一下。Greg眨了眨眼，才发现Mycroft已经走了。他跑下楼梯去找Mycroft，但是哪里都没有他的身影。

这又给这个奇怪的夜晚增加了一丝诡异的气氛。


	5. Interlude 插曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：由于我自己时间和能力有限，所以这篇文章现在是周更，或者隔周更，大概会是在周五。如果有愿意做beta的妹子欢迎和我联系。想要及时知道更新情况可以订阅这篇文章（点击上面的subscribe即可），或者可以等养肥了再看。  
> 近期我会把已经更过的部分搬到SY，之后两边就同时更新，欢迎大家点赞评论收藏！

Greg醒来的时候感觉比平时聚会过后好一些。或许是因为在走回家之前他用了两个小时来寻找Mycroft。Greg皱了皱眉眉头，他想起了穿着那一身衣服的Mycroft。

他漫无目的地在房子里溜着圈，有好几次他的思绪都飘向了那个年轻人。他还是没有完全相信Mycroft Holmes——学校里最大的书呆子——会穿那样的衣服，用那样的口气说话。

他还记得Mycroft操了那个叫James的男孩。Greg把Mycroft的下半身看了个清楚，不得不说，他有着得天独厚的优势。

最让Greg生气的是他自己对Mycroft的反应。那个他曾经视而不见的男孩只是把他推到了墙上，在他耳边说了些下流话，这就足以让Greg硬起来并且喘息着想要更多。他甚至都没有吻他，Greg就已经硬到了人生巅峰。

晚上，当Dimmock来找Greg的时候，聚会还有几个小时才开始，而Greg完全不在状态。他躺在床上，放空地盯着天花板。

趁着Maggie去换她的医院工作服的功夫，Dimmock趴在Greg的桌子上说，“你怎么回事？”

Greg摇了摇头，试图忘记Mycroft穿着皮裤的样子。他翻了个身说“没什么。”

“瞎说。从昨天晚上那个聚会开始你就没怎么说过话。发生了什么？”

Greg又摇了摇头，把手塞进枕头底下伸了个懒腰。

“Greg？”

“说真的，Dimmo，什么都没有，”Greg坚持他自己的说法。“我只是……算了，这不重要。”

Dimmock皱起了眉头。“你确定？”

Greg点了点头。他绝对不可能和Dimmock说起Mycroft。更何况，他该怎么说？“Mycroft Holmes在那个聚会上，而且他看起来性感得要死。”不行，他不觉得这样说会有什么好结果。 ****

Dimmock叹了口气，但是没有继续追究下去。他拿起了Greg的杂志随便翻了翻。

Maggie进来告诉Greg她要走了，得到了作为回应的一声咕哝。她看着Dimmock，Dimmock耸了耸肩表示一无所知。Maggie还是有点担心，但是她决定先不管。她告诉Greg和Dimmock要守规矩，然后就去上班了。


	6. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss 亲吻，亲吻，亲吻

还是同样的人，同样的Greg，但是整个聚会的感觉都不一样了。Greg觉得他在等什么人（他没有），他为了什么人刻意打扮（他没有！），他为了享受和某个姜黄色头发的男孩将要一起度过的时光而没有喝醉（他·完·全·可·以·喝·得·酩·酊·大·醉，谢·谢·关·心！）

Greg徘徊在厨房，寻找着Mycroft的身影。如果Mycroft来了可能会想要喝一杯，他想着（当然了，倒不是说这有多重要。为什么Greg要等着Mycroft呢？他才没有，绝对没有）。

当一个熟悉的姜黄色头发青年突然出现在酒桶旁的时候他正在喝他的第四杯酒。他在那里弯下了腰，诱人的屁股包裹在一条浅蓝色的紧身牛仔裤里，Greg在那儿看得一清二楚。他给自己到了一整杯啤酒，然后喝掉了大半。

喝完之后他把杯子扔到了一边，目光对上了Greg的视线，在离开之前给了他一个不怀好意的笑。Greg把自己的酒放在了桌子上，然后穿过拥挤的人群跟了过去。期间他的目光一直没有离开Mycroft。

Mycroft径直上了楼梯，而Greg跟在后面，看着眼前扭动的屁股，心脏在胸膛里加速跳动，全身兴奋得颤抖。他们走到幽暗的走廊的时候，Greg艰难地咽了一下口水。

突然，Greg被拽进黑暗里，身体被压在了墙上。他发现自己的姿势和昨天晚上的一模一样，腰被一只手臂环住，一只手插在他的头发里，而Mycroft正笑着看着他。他屏住了呼吸。

他眼睛上画着深蓝色的眼影，眼线正好衬托出他漂亮的眼睛。Greg舔了舔嘴唇。他穿着紧身黑色衬衫，外面还套了一件蓝白条纹的马甲。

“你好呀，Gregory，”Mycroft说着，语气里充满了调侃。“你在干什么，跟踪我去厕所吗？”

“我没有跟——啊！”

Mycroft揪着Greg的头发往后扯了一下，Greg吃痛的“嘶”了一声。“停，停，别对我说谎，亲爱的Greg。你看见我喝了一杯酒，然后你就来跟踪我。你是不是想起了昨天晚上我操可爱的小James的时候？他很可爱，Gregory，我看到昨晚的早些时候你目不转睛的盯着他看。”

Greg睁大了眼睛。Mycroft在注意他？

“哦，没错，我是在之前的很多聚会上见到过你，”Mycroft说着，视线划过Greg的脸。“我看着你操你想操的人，操的他们想要更多。但是你从来没有满足过他们，是不是，Gregory？”

“的确没有。”Greg说。

“为什么呢？”Mycroft问道。

“我……他们……”Greg舔了舔嘴唇，Mycroft看着他，眼神稍微深邃了些。“他们都不够好。”Greg的语气里带着妥协。Mycroft挑起了一边眉毛。“我的意思是，虽然我释放了，”Greg不知道自己到底为什么要和Mycroft Holmes讨论这些“但是他们没有……他们没有……”

“满足你？”Mycroft帮他补全了。

“对，”Greg说。“他们能让我高潮，但是这还不够。”

“唔，真遗憾。”Mycroft若有所思地说。

“我还是不能相信……这一切，”Greg盯着Mycroft仔细看。

Mycroft笑了。“嗯，看起来不是每个人都符合你给他们贴的小标签，”Mycroft开了这个头。“你怎么叫我来着，Gregory？噢，对了，优雅又无聊的蠢货，窝囊废，笨蛋……现在你还觉得我是这样的人吗，嗯？”

Greg无话可说，Mycroft替他感到羞愧。

“好吧，”他带着一丝微笑，“看看在这之后你会给我贴什么样的标签呢。”

他向前倾身，嘴唇迅速贴上Greg的嘴唇，Greg吓了一跳。Mycroft抓住他的头发，用力迫使Greg向着他喜欢的方向扭头的时候，Greg倒吸了一口气。他的膝盖突然用力压上Greg的老二，它兴奋得颤了颤。Mycroft全身压在了Greg身上。他的左手在Greg腰间摸索，手指用力揉捏，手臂紧紧地环绕着他的腰，把Greg向自己的方向拉。

Greg只想努力保持平衡。被强吻的时候，或者说在他的嘴被强奸的时候，他的手指在Mycroft的紧身衬衫上收紧。

Mycroft的吻粗暴又具有占有欲，他碾着Greg的嘴唇让它变成他想要的形状。他的舌头探入Greg嘴里，舔吮搅动，和Greg的舌头相互摩擦，然后将它压制征服。Mycroft的舌钉似乎无处不在，而这种感觉让Greg更加渴望。每一次Mycroft的舌头划过他的嘴巴他都用舌头扫过那个小小的金属钉。

Mycroft的舌头撤了出去，嘴唇开始用力地吸吮，牙齿划过他的味蕾，Greg难以抑制地大声呻吟了出来。当这个吻结束的时候，Mycroft用力咬了一下Greg的嘴唇，拉扯着他柔软的皮肤。然后他退了一步继续舔吮Greg的下巴。

“噢，老天，”Greg喘着气说，用力把Mycroft拉向自己。他的臀部紧贴着Mycroft，像是要把自己碾碎。Mycroft的膝盖已经放了下去，这样他可以更加贴近Greg。在他们两个亲吻的时候，他们的勃起相互触碰，相互挤压摩擦。

Mycroft一路舔到Greg他的脖子，在那里又吸又咬，留下了几处印记。他的舌头划过因为之前的动作而泛红的肌肤，而后又咬了上去。Greg的头向后仰了过去，“砰”地一声撞在了墙上。Mycroft用他该死的力量对他做这些让他的欲望疯长。

Mycroft从Greg的脖子上离开，又把两个人的嘴唇压了一起，牙齿互相碰撞，淫糜的吸吮声充满了整个走廊。他的左手松开了Greg，然后向他后背摸去。他撩起了Greg的衬衫，五根温热的手指塞进Greg的紧身牛仔裤牛仔裤，然后向下蠕动，直到抓住Greg柔软的屁股。

Greg被Mycroft吻得难以呼吸。Mycroft贴着他的嘴唇露出了一个不怀好意的笑，一边用力地捏他的屁股，一边探索他的口腔。

在这令人兴奋的亲吻持续了几分钟之后，Mycroft的动作开始变得温柔。Greg摇摇晃晃地退了一步。Mycroft的眼睛现在变成了深邃的蓝色，就像是暴风雨前的大海。他的瞳孔已经完全张开了。由于亲吻，他的嘴唇——微微肿起的嘴唇——上粘了些口水。他平日里苍白的脸颊泛起了红色。

他慢慢前倾又吻上了Greg的嘴唇。

这个吻温暖又轻柔……操，这个吻还是那么让人迷醉。

Mycroft的嘴唇温柔地贴在Greg的嘴唇上，诱引他回应这个美妙得令他的脚趾都蜷缩起来的吻。他轻轻地舔吮，然后舌头伸了出来，扫过Greg的下唇。Greg立刻就张开了嘴。

Mycroft在深入之前轻笑了一声。伴随着每一次轻柔的亲吻，他的舌头都舔过Greg的牙齿和牙龈。他找到了Greg的舌头，和以前不同，这次他们缓慢又温柔地交缠起舞，不再试图征服或者控制对方。当他后退的时候，Greg迟疑地跟了上去，让他吃惊的是，Mycroft默许了他探进他的嘴里。

他缓慢又仔细地探索了Mycroft口腔，Mycroft发出了一声愉悦的哼声（终于！）Greg仔细舔弄Mycroft的每一颗牙齿，就像是在数数。接着是Mycroft的牙龈，他的脸颊，最后终于和Mycroft的舌头相遇。他们湿润的舌头互相缠绕扭动。两个人在对方的嘴里呻吟。

很快，Mycroft又控制了这个吻，他的舌头追着Greg回到了这个棕发男孩的嘴里。他的左手从Greg的牛仔裤离开，向上摸到了他的背。Greg浑身发抖并且起了鸡皮疙瘩。他的右手绞着Greg的头发，手指像Greg期待的那样按在他的头皮上，恰到好处的压感让Greg脊椎发麻。

像之前一样，Mycroft稍稍拉远了一点来舔吮Greg的脖子，这次是右边。这时候Greg已经止不住地在喘息，他艰难地吞咽了一下然后张大了嘴。Mycroft用舌尖在他的脖子上画圈圈，牙齿和嘴唇擦过他的皮肤，向上直到他的下巴，然后是另一只耳朵。

他缓慢地舔过他的耳后。Greg感觉他好像可以分辨出Mycroft舌头上的每一颗味蕾。他的舌尖划过Greg的耳垂，他的牙齿咬着他柔软的皮肉向后扯。Greg大声喘息了一声，然后向前冲了一步。

Mycroft不紧不慢地迎了上去，他们两个互相摩擦。Greg的双手在Mycroft的胸口和肚子之间上上下下。他的肚子平坦又光滑，而他的胸部则充满肌肉，但比起Greg自己的还是要差点。

Mycroft把他的胸贴的更近了些。Greg的手抓着他的屁股，手指用力地掐进Mycroft的皮肤。Mycroft又一路舔到他的嘴唇。当他停下的时候Greg睁开了他的眼睛。Mycroft轻笑了一下，最后一次把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，舌头搅动。

最后一次，他退后了一步，拉开了两个人之间的距离。Mycroft喘着气，嘴唇肿胀发红，看起来他和Greg一样性起。

他可真会掩藏情绪。

Greg整个人都乱七八糟的。他的头发比平时乱得多，多亏了Mycroft。他肿起的嘴唇看起来非常诱人。他感觉自己的脸像是要烧着了一样。Mycroft的手划过他的脸颊，脖子，胸口和肚子，最后停在了他裤子前面被他的勃起撑起的地方。Greg浑身警铃大作，而且难以控制地开始颤抖。

Greg大声地吸了一口气，Mycroft笑着放开了他。Greg重重地倒在了墙上，感觉精疲力尽。他没有像这样亲吻过，自从……好吧，Greg觉得他从来都没有被吻得这么舒服还有操蛋的彻底。

Mycroft轻轻笑了一下，然后拿出了一支烟，用火柴点了，然后深吸了一口。Greg摇了摇头，Mycroft把烟气吹向了天空。

Mycroft Holmes真他妈的会接吻。

Greg呆呆地看着他，眨了眨眼睛，他的瞳孔还在放大的状态，他的老二挤在紧身牛仔裤里。Mycroft又吸了一大口烟，他用左手的食指划过Greg身前肿起的一大包。Greg抖了一下，一声呻吟从他的嘴里跑了出来。

“哼，真遗憾，我现在没时间，”Mycroft说，语气平静又随意。

“什么？”Greg快要哭出来了。“你才刚到这儿而已！”

Mycroft笑出了声，他看了一眼Greg的手表，然后倾过身，嘴唇摩擦了一下Greg的嘴唇，然后又移到他的耳朵旁边“你只尝到了一点我的厉害，Gregory，”他从喉咙深处发出声音，呼吸吹拂在Greg的耳朵上，Greg剧烈地抖了一下。

“但是……你才……”的声音里充满了哀怨。

“我的嘴巴，手指和手掌也同样灵巧。”Mycroft继续轻轻地说。他向前倾下去直到身体轻轻地压着Greg，Greg又颤抖了一下。“想象一下我操着你，用我的老二填满你又小又紧的洞。”

操操操，Greg满脑子想的都是这个。

“你会想要的，对不对？”Mycroft的语气里带着玩味。“你总是渴望着赶快被操个爽，然后就开始寻找下一个男人，留下一串的情人跟在你的屁股后面。”他嘲讽道，一边又舔了Greg耳朵一下，Greg僵住了。“等着看我怎么操你吧。”Mycroft诱惑地说。“你会是那个哀求着想要再来一次的人。”

他突然后退了一步，转身，像前一个夜晚一样消失在了楼梯口。Greg呆呆地站着眨了一会儿眼睛才反应过来，追着Mycroft下了楼。但是Mycroft已经消失了。Greg找了整整一个小时，最终他放弃了，他把自己锁在厕所里解决了他的欲望。

他一边回想着Mycroft Holmes的亲吻一边撸着自己，他的舌钉与自己的舌头和脸颊摩擦，还有那个年轻男孩的身体压在他上面，粗大的勃起在他的大腿上磨蹭。

Greg剧烈地达到了高潮。


	7. Behaviour 态度

Greg觉得他被彻底地撩起了性致却又被丢到一边。你懂得，除了他还在发痛的大腿。Mycroft的嘴唇和双手一直在他那晚的梦境之中萦绕不去，身在在星期一他坐在卧室里写作业的时候（当他偷偷摸摸地跑到厨房里拿麦片的时候他妈妈训了他一顿），所有他能够想到的就只是Mycroft的舌头舔过他的皮肤，他的身体抵着Greg，他该死的嘴唇吻着Greg就像他从来没有被吻过一样。

他希望那只是一个梦，一个古怪又该死的梦。他希望Mycroft还是平常的那个优雅的蠢蛋，他希望这种乱七八糟的感觉消失。

但是不可能，他脖子上有两个明显的吻痕，他妈妈看到了，并且对他咂了咂嘴。他还能够感觉到Mycroft的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，那个温柔又令人神魂颠倒的吻。而且他绝对不可能忘记Mycroft操别人时候的样子（但是在他的梦境中他把那个James换成了自己）。

Greg骂了一句，然后拿起他的烟。他知道他妈妈不会进来。她每个小时会来看看他，而刚刚她才离开。他推开了卧室的窗户，深吸了一口烟，抖干净了被充作烟灰缸的罐子盖，把它放在了一边。

Greg向后倚在桌子上，脚伸在床上，脚腕交叠。他在指间捻着香烟，烟气围绕着他散开来，从窗户飘了出去，消失在阳光下。

Greg的生活他妈的是怎么变成这样的？前一秒Mycroft Holmes还是学校里的蠢蛋，下一秒他就变成了能用舌头操你的嘴，性感到爆炸的混球。而且现在Greg想要他，超他妈的想要他。

Greg又骂了一句，用力咬了一口他妈妈给他拿来的三明治。碎渣子落在他的衬衫上，他尝到了生菜和火腿的味道。

他到底他妈的该做什么？Dimmock整个晚上都在外面给他的女朋友打电话，Dylan不知道在和谁打炮，Joe在客厅里喝晕过去了。两个晚上，没有一个人看到Mycroft穿成那种样子，他就像是性感的代名词。而那后两个人又太醉了，即使Mycroft真的亲过他们，他们也不会记得。

这样就只有Greg一个人为Mycroft的神秘而纠结。

那个神秘而又迷人的Mikey Holmes。

{oOo}

Greg已经厌倦了不断告诉自己他没有在找Mycroft。他只是在星期二午饭的时候碰巧看见了那个年长的Holmes，仅此而已。他绝对没有四处寻找那个顶着姜黄色头发的脑袋，不，绝无可能。

他也绝对没有在星期天和星期一打了六次飞机，每一次高潮的时候都想着Mycroft穿着皮裤的样子。

最重要的是，他绝对没有想要和Mycroft Edwin Holmes上床。

没有。

从来没有。

绝对没有。

带着脑袋里那些自欺欺人的谎言，Greg跑向了正朝图书馆走去的Mycroft。

“Mycroft，嗨。”

高个男孩停下了脚步，然后转过身，当他看清是谁叫了他的时候，他姜黄色的眉毛扬了起来。“Gregory，有何贵干？”

Mycroft的语气冷淡又疏离，Greg眨了眨眼睛。“呃……我只是……关于星期六晚上……”

“星期六晚上怎么了？”Mycroft问道。“我在图书馆辅导Benjamin Masters。他需要不少帮助来完成他下次的的政治作业。”

Greg皱起了眉头。这他妈怎么回事？这个Mycroft和Greg昨天晚上吻的那个完全不同。Mycroft的头发梳理得更加规矩，眼睛上也没有了那些色彩的装饰。他用更加清晰温柔的声音说话。Greg没有见到昨晚曾与他亲密接触的那个舌钉。面前的这个男孩像是带着一张恪守礼节的面具。

Greg曾经遇到的那个会坏笑，会调情，无限性感的Mycroft Holmes去哪了？

“Gregory，我很忙，没有一整天的时间陪你耗着，所以如果你不介意……”Mycroft盯着他，的声音渐渐低了下去。

“呃……没，没事，”Greg说。“我只是……没事，别在意了。”

“你确定？”Greg点了点头，Mycroft微笑了一下，然后转身向图书馆走去，留下Greg一个人比昨晚更加迷惑地站在那里。

{oOo}

那一周的每一天都差不多。Greg悄悄溜到Mycroft身边然后说起那个聚会。而Mycroft，还是保持着那个优雅又无聊的样子，表现的像是什么都没发生过一样。这让Greg有点生气，又有点兴奋，他确定Mycroft想要让他哭喊着求他。

这他妈的还挺有效果。

当Greg星期五下午离开学校的时候他还在想Mycroft的态度。晚上在Adam Lavent家有个聚会。Greg准备给自己灌些酒，尽可能多地杀掉自己的脑细胞。

当走到他的摩托车旁边的时候，Greg在油箱上找到了一张纸条。皱着眉头，他向四周看了看，没有发现他认识的人。Greg把它从车上拿了下来，展开：

_今天晚上在Adam Lavent家见。穿得好看点——MH_

Greg的心脏漏跳了一拍。他转过身看了看。Mycroft Holmes的捷豹已经不再停车场了，所以他一定已经走了。

因为一张该死的纸条他就变得这么兴奋让他感觉自己像个白痴，Greg把它揣在口袋里然后跨上了车。

他有意在回家的路上不要想着Mycroft。他在车流里来回穿梭，特别留意了每一辆深绿色的汽车。

他要十分努力才能在做作业，大口吃面条，大口喝可乐的时候不想着Mycroft。

七点的时候，他一边开始为聚会准备衣服，一边试着把Mycroft抛在脑后。

等到九点他坐上Molly的车的时候，他已经厌倦了努力不想着Mycroft。

终于在走进房子的时候他放弃了。


	8. Are We The Waiting 我们是否是自己希望变成的模样

_Are We The Waiting by Green Day_

_Greg去给大伙拿喝的，他自己先灌了两杯，然后回去他们身边坐在了咖啡桌旁。_

_Adam Lavent是BJ Masters的众多小弟之一，而现在很明显Mycroft Holmes在他们那个小圈子里混。所以他有可能会出现在聚会上，对吧？他说过他会参加，他给Greg留了纸条，还有发生的那些事情，所以他会去，并且会穿着紧身的衣服，衬托着他该死的漂亮的身材，对吧？_

_还有……他还会亲吻Greg，对吧？因为那也没有什么关系……对吧？_

_“老天，你他妈到底怎么了？”DImmock问道。_

_Greg低头看了看，他发现自己把杯子捏变形了，而且他在大幅度地晃腿。他只有在兴奋的时候才会这样晃腿。兴奋？因为要见到Mycroft Holmes了？绝对他妈的不可能。_

_“呃，只是……想操了，”Greg扭了扭身子，这不算说谎，真的。_

_Molly脸红了。Greg抛给她了一个谄媚的笑然后继续盯着门口，每隔几分钟嘬一口啤酒。_

_在盯了一个小时之后——在这一个小时里Molly和Dimmock时不时就要亲热一下——Greg的朋友踢了他一下“讲真，Greg，怎么回事？  
”_

_“没什么。”Greg说着，眼睛还一直盯着门口。只要Mycroft一出现他就能看见，这次他做好准备了。_

_“你好像在等谁。”Molly嘟囔着说。_

_Greg狠狠地瞪了她一眼——Dimmock笑了。“嗯哼，到底怎么回事？”_

_“闭嘴，Dimmo。”Greg低声咆哮。_

_“我们的Greggie是不是在等哪个男人呀？”Dimmock问道。_

_“没有。”Greg语气坚定。他只坚持了两分钟就忍不住又向门口看去。_

_“操，我——”Dimmock的话被打断了。_

_“你我已经操过了，”Greg的腔调十分尖酸刻薄。_

_“——Greg找到了一个值得回头的男人，”Dimmock忽略了他，继续说道。Molly知道他的男朋友是个双性恋，他也知道他和Greg做过一次。事情已经过去了，而且她现在有足够的安全感，不必嫉妒Greg。_

_“闭上你的臭嘴，傻逼，”Greg说着，把自己已经空了的酒杯扔到了一边，转而拿起Dimmock的。Dimmock打了他一下，Greg躲了过去，并且对他做了个鬼脸。“我没在等任何人，懂了吗，呆子？”_

_Dimmock只是坏笑了一下，用脚踢了踢Greg。“别这样，Gregory，告诉我们吧。”_

_“滚开。”_

_“求你啦，小宝贝儿？”Dimmock眨着眼睛。_

_Greg冷笑了一下。他不准备承认他亲了Mycroft Holmes——或者被Mycroft亲了，两个都不。他可以想象的到如果他说出来Dimmock的表情会是怎么样的。_

_所以他喝完了Dimmock的酒，把酒杯扔给他，然后跑去拿下一杯酒。_

_Dimmock和Molly看着他走远，Molly转过头看着Dimmock。“他露出了那种表情。”_

_“什么表情？”Dimmock问。_

_“就是你在等我的时候的那种表情。”Molly说。_

_Dimmock耸耸肩，飞快地亲了她一下。“但这可是Greg Lestrade。他从来不和别人做第二次，喝得不太醉的时候可能会有，但绝对没有第三次了。”_

_Molly只是微笑。“他露出那张表情了，Michael，”她带着理解的口吻说。“他遇到了他的那个人。”_

_Dimmock耸了耸肩，俯下身去亲她，这可比Greg的性生活要有趣得多。_

__

{oOo}

时间到了半夜。聚会的气氛达到了高潮。Greg抓住了每一个穿皮裤的男孩却又带着厌恶的表情把他们推开。Dimmock依旧躺在那，Molly带着理解的笑，Greg一边找着Mycroft，一边尽最大努力躲着他们俩。

没错。

找那个 Mycroft fucking Holmes。

Greg不知道自己怎么回事，但是他还是找了。

当有人抓住他的时候他正在喝他的第七杯啤酒，并且头有点晕。Greg喝下的那些酒让他不想搭理任何人，他在那个人的手下扭动着。突然，冷空气划过他的皮肤，那个人放开了他，他眨了眨眼睛。

Greg转了转头发现他站在Adam Lavent家的后院里，月亮高高的挂在天上，冷风划过树枝。灯光和音乐声从玻璃门里透过来，但是随着门被关上，一切都被隔绝了。

Greg又转了个身，这次他张大了嘴。

Mycroft穿着红色的紧身牛仔裤，和上次他们亲热时那条很像。他上身穿了个黑色的扣衫，下摆掖在了皮带里，一条黑白相间的皮带。一条血红色的领带系在他的脖子上，打理的就和校服上的那个一样整齐。他又画了眼线，而这次他的眼影晕的比上次更夸张了。他的头发比Greg记忆中的要长了一些，凌乱地耷拉在额前。

Greg的目光从他的脸上移开，在他身上转来转去，Mycroft露出了轻蔑的一笑。Mycroft倚在栏杆上准备点烟，在火柴点着的时候看着Greg。

他把烟点上，长长地吸了一口，然后吐出烟雾，“喜欢你看到的吗？”

Greg把他的目光从Mycroft的腿上移开，抬头看着眼前这个棕发的男孩。“呃……我……”

Mycroft又笑了一下。

Greg清了清喉咙。“没错，我大概就是喜欢了。那又怎么样？”

“诶呀，看来某些人长了些骨气，”Mycroft暗笑道。“上次我们遇到你的时候……嗯，那个词是什么来着？”他咬了一下他的下唇，Greg目光黏在了他粉红色的嘴唇上。“哦，对了，”Mycroft说。“一团糟（fucked）。你看起来糟透了（fucked），Gregory，那是因为什么呢？”

“呃……”

“是因为你看到了你觉得不合常理的东西吗？”Mycroft问道。

Greg慢慢地抬头看他。“我那时候……很吃惊。”

“没错，吃惊，”Mycroft点了点头。“因为那个Mycroft Holmes——蠢蛋，傻逼，无聊透顶的呆子——穿着紧身裤的样子那么诱人，而且给了你人生中最棒的一吻。”

Greg艰难地咽了一下，但是他什么都没说。毕竟，Mycroft是对的。

“我知道你给我贴的所有标签，Gregory”Mycroft继续说道，年长些的男孩看着他的眼睛“我知道你叫我什么，不管是当面还是背后。”他看起来并没有生气，Greg注意到这一点。他更像是……漠不关心。Mycroft当然注意到了，他笑了笑。“你应该能看出来，Lestrade，我一点都不在乎人们对我的看法。随便说我无聊，刻板或者奇怪，我不在乎。我会把你们贴的标签全都摘下来，撕成碎片。”

Greg皱褶眉头问道，“碎片？”

Mycroft从栏杆上起身，朝着Greg走了过去——不，那不叫走，Mycroft正在狩猎，而Greg恰好就是他的猎物。Mycroft在他身前几英寸的地方停了下来，Greg随着他的动作做了个深呼吸。Mycroft又吸了一口烟，然后开口。

“我会把你的标签全部摘掉，亲爱的Gregory，”他温和地说，“把他们撕成小小的碎片，扔到你脸上。然后，我会在纸片雨里跳舞，因为你可以把那些标签都贴在你那该死的屁股上。”

Greg死盯着Mycroft的眼睛。

“我不像你。”Mycroft说。“我不在乎大家是不是觉得我是个无聊的呆子。我不在乎大家是不是觉得我是他们经历过最好的床伴。最重要的是我怎么看待自己，因为最终，我的生活是为自己而过，不是为你，也不是为里面那些窝囊废。”

空气沉寂了下来，Greg和Mycroft互相盯着对方，直到Greg移开了视线。Greg开始在口袋里掏自己的烟，Mycroft哼了一声。最终Greg把它从紧身裤里掏了出来，用打火机点了。

他们一起站着抽烟，Greg偶尔会嘬一口啤酒，或者偷看Mycroft一眼（Mycroft看到了，但是什么都没说）。在Greg掐灭他的那根烟之后，他说，“为什么是我？”

“不好意思？”

“为什么要告诉我这些？”Greg转过头看着Mycroft。他们走到栏杆旁边，两个人都倚上栏杆，眺望着漆黑的草坪。

Mycroft在思考的时候非常安静，头歪向一旁。终于，他开口说，“因为你和他们不一样。”

“什么？”

“你和他们不一样，Gregory。”Mycroft又说了一遍。

“不一样吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft把头转向Greg的方向，浅蓝色的眼睛看着他，仔细检查着他的表情。“不，”他说，“你不一样。我发现你……很有趣。”

“呃……好吧，”Greg说，不知道该说什么。

Mycroft露出了一丝微笑。“怎么。难道你不喜欢我亲你吗？”作为回应，Greg脸一下子就红了，他转了个身，但Mycroft还是看到了。蓝色眼睛的男孩走近了些，Greg倒吸了一口气，他感觉到Mycroft温热的皮肤贴着他。“过去的一周里你有没有整天想着我们的那个吻？”Mycroft用单纯的口吻问道。

Greg不敢说话。数一数他没有在想那个吻的次数会更容易点，而且绝对用一只手就能数过来。

“从来没有人那样亲过你，对不对，Gregory？”Mycroft问道。“每个人都太过急切的想要把舌头伸进你的喉咙里。他们缺少推理一个人在亲吻的时候到底想要什么的能力。”

他的眼睛看着Greg的嘴唇，Greg紧张到不自觉地舔了舔。

“像我一样，你想要粗暴的吻，充满着相互推搡。”Mycroft说。“粗暴到你的嘴唇会很快红肿发痛。你希望有人能主导，占有你的嘴唇，强迫你屈服。然后，当然了，你喜欢惊喜。一个温柔挑逗的吻能让你无法呼吸，并且想要更多。”

Greg盯着Mycroft的嘴唇看了足足有两分钟，那个棕发的男孩只是坏笑着。Mycroft向前倾过身，嘴唇从Greg的嘴唇上戏弄般地擦过。

“这是你想要的吗，Gregory？”

Greg拉近了两个人之间的距离，把他的嘴唇压在Mycroft的上，得到了一个惊讶的抽息作为回应。两秒之后Mycroft就开始回应，两只手抓住Greg的屁股，把他扯得更近。

Greg把他的胳膊环在Mycroft的脖子上，Mycroft把他们之间的距离拉的更近了些，惹得他露出了一丝微笑。这个吻的感觉介于前面两个之间。足够激烈，让Greg难以呼吸，却也足够温柔让他浑身颤抖。

夜晚的清风里充满了他们两个嘴唇互相亲吻的声音。Greg偏过头，Mycroft就转向另一边。Greg全身像是过了电一样兴奋。当这个年轻男孩张开了嘴，伸出舌头来触碰另一条舌头的时候，Greg在Mycroft的唇下呻吟了出声。

他们最终还是为了呼吸分开了。看到Mycroft也在喘气，Greg有些激动。

“在学校的时候你为什么不理我？”他问。

Mycroft笑了。“我不能让人们知道我和你这样的人混在一起，亲爱的Gregory，”他轻轻地说，然后俯下身吸吮Greg的耳垂。

好吧，Greg的确听出了其中的讽刺，但事实上他太过注意Mycroft的舌头，还有他对他的耳朵做的那些美妙的事。

“怎么？”Mycroft对他耳语道。“我伤了你的心吗？”

“没……没有。”

“你不习惯别人拒绝你，是不是？”Mycroft问。Greg猛地吸了一口气。“别担心，Gregory，我没有拒绝。我只是让你……再等等。”

“等？”Greg退了一步。

Mycroft微笑着说，“何必着急呢，嗯？我对你抱有很高的期待，Gregory Lestrade。”

“你……你，真的吗？”

Mycroft点了点头，手在Greg的裤裆上摩挲。他的老二感兴趣地抽动了一下，Mycroft得意地笑了一下“让我们来看看你对这个会有什么反应，好不好？”

Greg完全不理解Mycroft在说什么，直到他的皮带被解开，布料摩擦，皮扣叮当作响。Greg牛仔裤上的扣子被解开，随后，拉链被拉了下来，他屏住了呼吸。

然后他被猛地推在栏杆上，Mycroft柔软冰凉的手指在他的平角内裤上摩挲。

“操操操，”Greg在Mycroft的手指环住他的老二的时候低声嘶喊。

“哎呀，哎呀，某些人的可真是粗，是不是？”Mycroft调笑道。他从Greg的根部一直摸到顶尖。“不错的大小，比平均值稍大一些，但确实非常粗壮。”

“呃……嗯，嗯，”这就是Greg的回答，因为，说真的，当一个帅小伙在帮他撸的时候他还能说些什么呢？

“你想得太多了，Greg，”Mycroft轻轻地说，用他的另一只手抬起了Greg的头。他蓝色的眼睛温和却又充满欲望。“你只要享受就好了，懂了吗？”

他把两个人的嘴唇压在一起，手上开始认真地撸动。很快，Greg的牛仔裤和内裤被脱得一干二净。夜晚寒冷的空气有点刺骨，但Mycroft的手完全能够弥补这一点。

Greg喘着粗气，他的每一声呻吟都被Mycroft吞下。他的手很有技巧地在Greg炽热的皮肤上移动。一般来说，Greg的床伴总是要花上个五分钟才能让他硬起来，但是Mycroft甚至在亲他之前就让他欲火焚身。

他的老二硬的发疼，大量的前液随着Mycroft的摩擦从顶端的裂缝流了下来。粘滑的液体让Mycroft的动作变得更容易。Greg呻吟了一声，一下猛烈的撸动差点让他的膝盖发软，支撑不住自己。

Mycroft紧紧地压着他，保持着他们的亲吻，舌头依旧慢慢地探索他的口腔，舌钉划过他的味蕾，像是在他的深处点了把火。Mycroft也硬了，Greg能感觉到。他向前挺身，这样高个儿男孩的坚挺就能压在他的大腿上。

Mycroft移开了他的嘴唇，重重地靠在Greg身上。“噢，你个小坏蛋，”他喘息着说。他继续撸动Greg的老二，但是同时也开始顶着他上下磨蹭。在Greg的手指陷进他的臀肉里的时候，他愉快地叹息了一声。

Greg觉得Mycroft已经戏弄够他了，他想要给自己找些乐子。他在Mycroft的脸上亲吻吸吮，伸出舌头舔着他脖子上柔软滑嫩的皮肤。Mycroft身上古龙水的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，让他感觉有些晕眩。Mycroft把脸埋在Greg的颈弯里，他呻吟和咒骂都模糊不清。

Greg又亲回到了Mycroft的脖颈，他没有用力到足够留下痕迹，只是能让Mycroft清楚地感觉到他。如果按照Mycroft呻吟的声音来看的话，他觉得这吻还不错。

Greg在Mycroft的手中来回戳刺，而Mycroft则抬起了头，把两个人的嘴唇再次黏到了一起。他的手在Greg的老二上来回撸动，舌头探进他的口腔。Greg贴着他的嘴唇大声呻吟，眼睛紧闭，快感席卷了他的全身。

Mycroft突然把Greg的衬衫撩了起来，手掌迅速划过他的柱身。Greg倒吸了一口气，他的睾丸一下子收紧，身体里一直绷紧的那根弦彻底断掉。

高潮来的十分猛烈，他把脸埋在Mycroft的颈弯里，大口喘息，浑身颤抖。他感觉到温热的液体洒在他的肚子和Mycroft的拳头上，但是他没有在意。Mycroft继续揉弄了好几分钟，直到他全部射了出来。

在他脑子足够清醒了以后，他后退了一些，红着脸，眼神里充满了满足，汗水流过他的前额和上唇。Mycroft嗤笑了一声，倾下身，把他的嘴唇和Greg的按在一起，给了他一个慵懒温和的吻。

他们分开之后，Mycroft抓住了Greg的衬衫，在内侧擦干净自己的手。Greg喘息着，一边试图平复自己的呼吸，一边拉上了裤子拉链。之后，他一把拽过Mycroft，粗暴地亲上了他。高个男孩吃惊地吸了口气，然后允许了Greg主导这个吻。

当他们再一次分开时，Greg低吼道，“操，我要摸你。”

“Greg-”

“拜托。”

Mycroft艰难地咽了一下，然后点了点头。他的手摸上自己的皮带，胡乱抠弄着想把它解开。皮带开了，然后是拉链，就在这时，后门忽的一下打开了。

BJ Master 和Dimmock摇摇晃晃地走了出来。Mycroft倒吸了一口气，开始手忙脚乱地系皮带。他们叫喊着互相推搡，但是在看到Greg和Mycroft的时候停了下来。

Greg的脸依旧通红，而且整个人看起来乱七八糟的，而Mycroft腿间鼓起的那一大包裹在他的紧身牛仔裤里显得异常扎眼，尤其是在Mycroft努力地系皮带的时候。

“这是怎么回事？”BJ大声问道。

“没什么。”Mycroft飞快地说。

“什·么·鬼？”Dimmock加重了语气，当他认出来Mycroft的时候，他的眼睛瞪得几乎都要爆出来了。

“什么都没发生，”Greg说，他抱起胳膊，稍稍后退了一步。

“Mycroft Holmes？”Dimmock的脸都变白了。

“正是在下。”Mycroft嘟囔了一声。

Dimmock盯着Greg，后者抓了抓头发。BJ的目光在Mycroft和Greg之间游移。

Mycroft清了清嗓子，然后看向Greg。

“那么……下次见？”

“没问题。”Greg说，当看到Mycroft漫上脖子的红晕时，他笑了。

“好的，那么，”Mycroft边说边从兜里掏出了他的烟。“我必须要走了。”他点起了一根，长长地吸了一口，“Benjamin，告诉Adam这聚会很有趣。”

BJ点了点头。

“Michael，收起你的舌头。”Mycroft对Dimmock说，后者正对Mycroft的这一身垂涎欲滴。他立刻合上了嘴巴。Mycroft又说，“Gregory，很高兴见到你。但是，在场的所有人都不会把这件事说出去，对不对？”

他意有所指地盯着Dimmock。Dimmock立刻点了点头，说：“没错，当然，绝对不说。”

Mycroft满意地点了点头，用充满欲望的目光看了Greg最后一眼，然后回到了房子里，消失在人群中。


	9. Hitchin' A Ride   搭个顺风车

_Chapter Title: Hitchin' A Ride by Green Day_

在Mycroft离开之后，一阵尴尬的沉默横亘在他们中间。BJ盯着Greg，就好像Greg逼迫Mycroft给他来了个手活。而Dimmock毫不掩饰地呆住了。终于，BJ哼了一声，转身走回房子里。Greg立刻扭头，背对着他最好的朋友。

“什·么·鬼？”Dimmock又问了一次。

“现在别问，Dimmo，”Greg说。

“现在别问？”Dimmock气冲冲地向Greg走去。“现在别问？我刚刚走出了看到你和Mycroft Holmes——你·和·Mycroft Holmes——你们俩嘴唇肿着，你他妈的看起来像是刚刚来了场口活，Holmes的皮带开着，而且穿的他妈的像是个情感核/哥特/朋克/管他妈还有什么种类的摇滚歌手，而你告诉我现在别问？”

Greg叹了口气。

“说真的，这他妈怎么回事，Greg？”

Greg掏出了他的烟，飞快地点起了一根，眼神缥缈地看着远处黑暗的草地。终于，他开口了，“我他妈也不知道。”

“什么？”

“真的，兄弟，一点头绪都没有。”Greg耸了耸肩。“上个星期我偶然遇到Mycroft——穿得性感到爆炸，”Dimmock坏笑了一下，“而且表现得像是……他妈的……我不知道，像我一样。”Greg说。“他把我推到墙上，说脏话，还抓着我的老二，然后他就消失了。第二天晚上我又遇到了他，然后他还他妈的亲了我。”

“Mycroft Holmes亲了你？”Dimmock问。

“他妈的他就是亲了我，”Greg说，“说真的，Dimmo，我这辈子从来没有被亲得那么性起——不，那不是亲吻，他用他的舌头操了我的嘴。”

Dimmock笑了。

“我现在很认真的，”Greg生气地瞪着他。“他用他的舌头操了我的嘴，然后消失了。在学校他就像什么都没发生过一样。大概一个小时前他把我拽到这儿，手伸进我的裤子里，那我还能怎么办？”

“给他个手活作为回报，再明显不过了，”Dimmock说。Greg靠在墙上翻了个白眼，继续吞云吐雾。“耶稣基督啊，”Dimmock突然说，“Mycroft穿着牛仔裤的样子让我的脑袋死机了。”

Greg哼了一声。“那你以为我是什么感觉？”

“等一下，所以这就是你这整个星期都很奇怪的原因？”Dimmock说，“因为Mycroft Holmes亲——”

“用舌头操了我的嘴，”Greg纠正他。

Dimmock翻了个白眼。“用舌头操了你的嘴，怎么说都行。这就是你变得这么奇怪的原因？”Greg点了点头。“等一下，你今天晚上是在等他吗？”Greg扭了一下身子，没有抬头，但他的动作已经回答了Dimmock的问题。“操他妈的，Greg Lestrade像个激动的小姑娘一样等着Mycroft Holmes。”

“滚蛋，娘娘腔。”Greg回击道。

Dimmock嘲讽地笑了一声，然后和Greg一起倚在栏杆上，手指敲着木制栏杆。“好吧，”他最终开口了，Greg瞟了他一眼，“我得承认，他穿那一身看起来棒极了。”

“嗯。”Greg点头赞同。

“我的意思是，我一直觉得他有点可爱，”Dimmock继续说，引来了Greg生气的瞪视，“但是我从没注意过他，因为他看起来像个大傻蛋。但是今晚之后……”他把头仰了过去，而且声音越来越小，很显然是在回忆Mycroft穿着牛仔裤和紧身衬衫的样子。

Greg一直看着他最好的朋友。他不知道为什么“Dimmock觉得Mycroft很性感”这个念头会这么让他生气，但是他的确在生气。直到刚才Greg还是唯一一个——除了BJ Masters和他的朋友之外——知道Mycroft Holmes可以穿的像个天杀的性感之神。但是现在Dimmock也知道了，而且Dimmock和Greg一样，觉得Mycroft就是个性感到爆炸的男人。

当Dimmock扭过头的时候，他发现Greg正死命地盯着他。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Greg说着，立刻扭过了头，沉默着抽完了他那根烟。

“别，到底怎么了？”Dimmock问。他笑了一下，Greg耸了耸肩，把他的烟屁股摁在了围栏上。“怎么，你嫉妒了？”

“什么？”Greg难以察觉地颤了一下，这让Dimmock笑了出声。“去你的，我为什么要嫉妒？”

“因为你想钻进Mycroft Holmes的裤裆里？”Dimmock给了他一个好理由。

“我就是想，那又怎么样？”Greg哼哼着说。

“噢，想钻进他的裤裆可没什么错，”Dimmock说，“如果我不是和Molly在一起的话我也想。”Greg大吼了一声，Dimmock笑了。“你他妈就是喜欢他。”

“别像个傻逼似的。”Greg生气地说。

“你他妈就是喜——欢——他，”Dimmock又说了一遍，他向后退了一步，抱起了胳膊。“可别否认了，Greg，你喜欢他！”

“我没有！”Greg大喊。“他就是他妈的超性感，行了吧？我想来一发，或者两发，没别的了！”

“净瞎扯，”Dimmock说。“你不在乎那些人跟你来一发之后五分钟是不是又和别人乱搞。但是我一说Holmes看起来非常诱人，你他妈的就像野蛮人一样开始咆哮。”

Greg锤了Dimmock肩膀一下，Dimmock踉跄着退后一步。“滚你的，Dimmo，你就是个傻逼！”Greg吐了口吐沫，然后飞快地离开了。

“而你喜欢Mycroft Holmes！”在Greg进门的时候，Dimmock对他大喊道。

{oOo}

整个周末，Dimmock的话在Greg的脑海里挥散不去，直到星期一的早晨。他才不喜欢那个Mycroft Holmes。就算他想和Mycroft来一发那又怎样？就算他会因为Dimmock觉得他性感而生气那又怎样？就算Mycroft不是那个Greg一直认为的古板无聊的呆子那又怎样？

就算Greg想要经常见到他，想要和他一起出去鬼混，想要亲他操他，想要和他一起做好多好多别的事情，那又怎么样呢？

这并不意味着他“喜欢”Mycroft。

不。

绝对不是。

绝对——他妈的——不可能。

还有，他们基本不了解对方。Greg肯定不可能喜欢上一个他只认识了一周，而且只在一起待了六个小时的人。好吧，没错，自从他15岁那年Holmes一家搬来镇上的时候他就认识Mycroft了，但是Greg认识的只是那个“大家眼中的”Mycroft，那个礼貌，呆板，无聊透顶的Mycroft Holmes。他认识这个……抽烟又喝酒，却让人目眩神迷的Mycroft Holmes才一周。

所以，没有，Greg才没有喜欢他。

“Greg，你还好吗？”

Greg跳了起来，他妈妈把他从无数有关Mycroft的思绪里拽了出来。他正坐在餐桌前撕着他的吐司面包。他妈妈很累——她半个小时前刚从夜班下班回来——她看着Greg打了个哈欠。

“嗯？”在他发现她还盯着他的时候他应道。

“你还好吗？”Maggie又问了一次。

“没事，挺好的。”Greg点了点头，继续撕他的面包。

Maggie皱起了眉头。“Greg，别这样，我知道心烦的时候是什么样的。我知道你不想跟你妈讨论这种事，但是我就在这。”

Greg咬着他的下唇，他想知道当他妈妈知道那个“完美的”Mycroft Holmes跟他一样出去鬼混的时候她会怎么说。

“嗯……呃，”Greg结结巴巴地开口了，“你有没有想过你认识的某个人突然彻底变了个样？”他问。“就像是，你以为你知道所有关于这个人你应该知道的事，然后他就彻底颠覆了你的认知。”

Maggie皱着眉头，仔细思考她儿子的话。“你是说有人表现出了你意想不到的一面？”

“对，”Greg点了点头。“就像是……像是发现那个又矮又呆的Peter Parker是蜘蛛侠。这会让你的大脑里一团乱麻，因为你以为他是个软骨头，但他其实是个超级酷的家伙。”

Maggie扬了扬眉毛。“你发现了一个人，你以为他是个软骨头，但他其实是个超级酷的家伙？”

Greg的脸刷得一下红了起来，他妈妈笑了。“呃……那个，我……”

“Greg，人们不都是他们所表现出来的那样，”Maggie的话打断了Greg的嘟囔。“他们在大家面前展示出的样子并不一定是真实的他们，尤其是在青少年阶段。现在的孩子们在社会上要面对很多东西，所以有很多你们这么大的青年选择隐藏真正的自己，这不稀奇。”

Greg瞪眼看着她。

“你能做的，”Maggie继续说，“就是接受真正的他们，即使他们让你觉得很惊讶。”

“大概吧。”Greg小声说。

“这让你这么烦恼吗？”Maggie喝了一小口茶，问道。

“嗯……有点，”Greg说。“我只是不知道该怎么办。”

“那个人是你很亲近的人吗？”

“呃，不算是，”Greg说，“至少我们最近才熟起来。”Maggie扬起了眉毛，Greg的脸更红了，他想到了昨天晚上在聚会里他和Mycroft有多“亲近”。“嗯，别管这个了，我没事。”

“你确定？”

Greg点了点头。“这不是什么大事，只是它一直在我脑海里打转。”

“好吧，你彻底弄晕我了，我不知道发生了什么，”Maggie承认道，Greg站了起来，他被Maggie的话逗笑了。“但是我希望你能解决好。”

Greg露出了一个微笑，他亲了亲他妈妈的脸，然后抓起他的头盔，出发去了学校。

{oOo}

Greg这回真的去得太早了。这就是他前一天晚上没有瞎玩，而今天早上又真的在闹钟响了之后就起床的副作用。他把车骑进停车场，然后熄了火，摘了头盔，静静地坐在那。

他不知道是什么让他和他妈妈谈起了Mycroft。他绝对是疯了。Greg不理解他到底怎么就和Mycroft搞在一起了，他也不知道为什么Mycroft想要他。为什么，这么突然，Mycroft就告诉了Greg他是怎么样的人。

这真是太不正常了。Greg只想和Mycroft坐下来好好谈谈，没有别人来打扰他们，没有Mycroft亲吻和抚摸。因为，说真的，当Mycroft的舌头参与进来的时候他根本没办法好好思考。

一辆车开进了停车场，停在Greg身后，但他一点都没注意。他只是骑在他的摩托上，盯着前面。甚至直到有人拍了拍他的肩膀他才发现还有别人。

Greg吓得差点跳起来，所幸一只手阻止了他的过度反应，顺带阻止了Greg的摩托向旁边翻倒。Greg找回平衡，抬起头来。

Mycroft笑着看着Greg张大了嘴。前者正穿着紫色的紧身牛仔裤，扣衫没有系好，露出了里面写着“My Chemical Romance”的衬衫。他画了眼线和眼影，指甲也涂成了紫色。

在Greg盯着他看的时候，Mycroft说，“有什么特别理由让你坐在自己的车上发呆吗？”

“呃……我……只是……”

Mycroft笑了。他一把抓住Greg的头盔，在两手间来回翻转。“还有别的头盔么？”

“嗯……有，在我的柜子里，以防有朋友想要我载他一程，”Greg说着，艰难地咽了一口口水。“怎么了？”

“去拿，你要带我去兜个风，”Mycroft说着，把头盔还给了他。Greg瞪着他，没动。“Gregory，你要在这坐一整天还是和我一起去找点乐子？”

“你……你想逃课？”Greg问。

Mycroft翻了个白眼。“别说的就像你没逃过一样。”

“那个，没错，我的确是逃过，”Greg说，“但是……但是……”

“我觉得你应该已经明白我不是你以为的那个样子了，”Mycroft打断了他的话。“如果你去拿另一个头盔，我就给你解释一切，成交吗？”

Greg点了点头，从他的车上跨了下来，把手里的头盔递给Mycroft。“我等着你的那些该死的答案，Mycroft。”

“你快点就行了。”Mycroft说。

Greg绷着一张脸，飞快地穿过学校，向他的柜子跑过去。在开锁之后，他几乎是一把扯开柜子门，扒开他的书然后抓住了那个头盔。Greg猛地摔上门然后又跑了起来，当他和Mycroft会合的时候，他终于有机会能喘口气。

Mycroft坏笑了一下，然后拿过头盔。Greg跨上了车，Mycroft坐在他身后。

“我们有什么要去的地方吗？”Greg问。

“你包里有多余的衣服吗？”

“没。”

“那就去你家，你能偷溜进去，对吧？”

Greg点了点头，Mycroft抓了一把他的肩膀。“很好，快走吧。”

Greg皱着眉头正准备对他大喊大叫的时候，Dimmock的BMW开进了停车场。“耶稣基督啊，”他叹了口气。

“有什么问题吗？”Mycroft问。

“你就闭嘴吧，行不行？”Greg说。

“哦——，有些人在我面前长胆子了，”Mycroft带着调笑说。

Greg没理他。Dimmock从车上下来，当他看到Mycroft在Greg后座的时候他睁大了眼睛。

“呃……这他妈的是怎么回事？”他说。

“滚开。”Mycroft说。

Dimmock张大了嘴。Greg说，“Dimmo，我到时候会给你解释的，好不好？”

“什——么——鬼？”Dimmock又说了一遍。

“到时候”Greg坚定地说，然后戴上了头盔，Mycroft跟着也戴上了。“我保证，哥们。”Greg又说。他把车发动起来，Mycroft把胳膊环在Greg腰上，后者觉得自己胃里翻腾了一下。

当他把摩托开出停车场的时候，Dimmock还站在他的车旁，盯着他们一路离开。他很确定他听到了Mycroft的笑声。

{oOo}

Greg在离家还有一个拐弯的地方停了车，留下了Mycroft看车。如果靠得太近，他妈妈会听到他的摩托车声。他可不想解释为什么他没在学校。

他顺着卧室的窗户爬了进去，飞快地换上了一条黑色的紧身牛仔裤，一件黑红相间的扣衫，还有一双高帮帆布鞋。他把校服塞回书包里，从窗户跳了出去，然后又跑回了停车的地方。

Mycroft让Greg找一个不会被发现的地方，所以他就去了镇上火车站的停车场。他把车停在屋顶，然后拿下了头盔，Mycroft在他身后做了同样的动作。

Greg看着Mycroft放下头盔，走过去靠在水泥栏杆上，眺望着远处，从口袋里掏出他的的烟。

“那么，”Greg说，走过去和他站在一起。他接过了一支烟，然后等着。

“那么，”Mycroft重复了一边，“我猜你想知道答案。”

“嗯……对，我想知道。”Greg说。

“问吧。”Mycroft说，吹出了个烟圈。

“好吧，第一，你这突然的人格转换是怎么回事？”Greg问道。“你是有双重人格还是什么毛病？”

Mycroft笑了，往后靠了靠栏杆。“没有，我没有，Gregory。你现在看到的就是我，Mycroft Edwin Holmes，就是本人。”

“那为什么在学校和其他地方要表现得那么正经？”Greg问。

Mycroft扬了扬头。“我被要求表现的得体，”他的语气里有点无奈，“包括言行举止像个绅士，学业有成，在人前不表露出真正的感情。我的父亲教导我要这样，他从他的父亲那里继承了这种传统，一代接着一代，循环往复。我要向着他们心目中的样子努力，Gregory。”

“那你就不能做自己？”Greg说，他看着Mycroft。

“不能，”Mycroft摇了摇头。“我的父亲不是个很和善的人，如果他发现我是个同性恋，并且喜欢化妆的话，他会把我送进寄宿学校，带我去看心理医生，他会剥夺我的一切私有财产，诸如此类。”

“好吧，”Greg说，“所以……你白天就装得像个正经的呆子，但是在聚会上你就……这样？”

Mycroft点了点头。“如果我想要得到计划中的那份工作，没错，我得装得像个优雅又懂礼貌的年轻人。但是在聚会上，或者我自己在家的时候，我做我喜欢做的事，穿我喜欢穿的衣服。相比于反抗我的父亲，然后失去居所，这样比较简单。”

“我能理解。”Greg说。有一瞬间他感谢那些不管是什么的神，谢谢他们给他一个这么通情达理的妈妈。“那跟每一个你能上手的男孩调情呢？那又是怎么回事？”

Mycroft笑了，他蓝色的眼睛慢慢地看向Greg。“我17岁，Gregory。”

“没错，但是……”

“我还没有找到一个能够满足我的人。”Mycroft说。“如果找到的话，我不会变成……”

“一个骚货？”Greg问。

Mycroft哼了一声。“你怎么不看看自己。”

“我可没说过我不是个骚货，”Greg笑了。“我应该给自己做个名片。‘Gregory Lestrade：小骚货’。”

Mycroft笑了，他长长地吸了一口烟。Greg眺望着远方，看着人群和车流来来往往。

“那你又是为什么到处乱搞？”Mycroft问。

“你知道原因，”Greg说。“所有人的技术都太烂。”

“嗯，看起来我们有同样的问题。”Mycroft的语气里带着嘲笑。

他们的交谈以沉默结尾。两个人只是盯着四周的景色，没有说话。当Mycroft掏出他的第二支烟的时候，Greg问他，“为什么是我？”

“什么为什么是你？”Mycroft问。

“为什么你要告诉我这些？”

“我以为我们讨论过这个了。”Mycroft说。

Greg翻了个白眼。“说我很有趣可不算是答案，Mycroft。”

“那就是答案，Greg。”Mycroft说。他的回答让另一个男孩皱起了眉头。“你是唯一一个想知道为什么我这么做的人，”Mycroft继续说，“所有我操过的人都只注意我的老二，他们从不愿意认真看看我是谁。他们只希望我能操他们，或者骑在他们身上，他们从来没有发现我是Mycroft Holmes。”

“但是你问了出来，你想要知道原因。”Mycroft说。“你是真的在好奇。”

“那个……没错，我的意思是，这他妈的真的很奇怪。”Greg说。

Mycroft笑出了声。“你还非常好看，”他的语气带着妥协，目光慢慢地扫过Greg。“你很聪明，有趣，而且……你就是你。我不知道这是怎么回事，但是我喜欢这种感觉。”

“所以，怎么着，你喜欢（fancy）我？”Greg问。

Mycroft只是微笑，然后他转过身吸了口烟。Greg盯着他。

“呃……你到底在干什么？”Greg终于问了出来，打破了沉默。“我的意思是，你亲了我，然后给我做了个手活，但是在学校你表现的就像是我们一点都不熟一样。”

“我只是觉得假装什么都没发生过会容易些，”Mycroft说。“毕竟，你怎么会想在学校被看到和Mycroft Holmes走在一起呢？”

Greg低下了头，Mycroft笑了。

“没关系，Greg，我不在乎别人是怎么看我的……好吧，我在意的是你怎么想。”

“真的吗？”Greg抬起头问他。

Mycroft对他笑了笑，“你喜欢我亲你吗？”

“我当然喜欢。”

“手活呢？”

Greg翻了个白眼。“这是什么傻问题。”他说。“我他妈当然喜欢了，我这辈子经历过的最好的手活。”

Mycroft又笑了。“所以你想要继续这种关系？”

“定义一下……这种关系。”

“为什么？”Mycroft问。

“怎么，你想继续这种不知道算什么的关系？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头。“我不明白为什么我们要确定这到底是什么。我被你吸引，而你也被我吸引，我们在一起很开心，不是吗？”Greg点了点头。“那我们就看看会发展成什么样。”

“好吧……”Greg说着，转过身去靠在围栏上。他点着了第二根烟，Mycroft转过去看着外面。

“没有别的问题了？”Mycroft问。

“呃……”Greg想了想，“你从什么时候开始这样的？”他问。“在你操那个James之前我从来没有在聚会上见过你。”

“相信我，我去过。”Mycroft微笑着说。“只是我没有让你看到我。”

“噢。”

“这一切不是一夜之间发生的，”Mycroft继续说，“但是我觉得当我进入青春期之后才开始这样。我想听那些我爸妈不会让我听的歌，我想穿那些他们绝对不会喜欢的衣服。那时候，我开始和我原来学校的一些人出去玩，抽烟，喝酒，还有看别的男孩。”

Greg笑了，他想起了他是怎么开始对男生感兴趣的。

“一切大概都是从那时开始的，”Mycroft说。“你也知道，我15岁的时候搬到了这里，然后我决定继续隐藏下去。瞒着我的父母会更容易些，所有人都会认为我是那个礼貌有无聊的Mycroft Holmes。”

“我能理解，”Greg点了点头。“有什么特殊的原因让你在上个星期突然告诉我事实么？”

“怎么说，我听说过你的名声，这是当然的，”Mycroft说。“而我逐一体验过了镇上的每一个同性恋和双性恋。当我们的妈妈开始更加频繁地一起喝茶，我发现我想和你待在一起，所以在那个聚会上我撞上了你。”

“等等，那是计划好的？”Greg问。

Mycroft坏笑了一下，从鼻子里呼出一股烟。“我从不会打没有准备的仗，Gregory。

“我觉得我永远的没办法理解你了。”Greg大声说。

“你需要理解我吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg笑了。“不，我觉得不用。”

“很好。”

Greg露出了一个微笑。没错，他想着，用眼角的余光瞟着Mycroft。这真是棒极了。


	10. Shut Up 闭嘴

_Chapter Title: Shut Up by Simple Plan_

Greg从没想过他和Mycroft Holmes有任何共同点。但是随着他和Mycroft不断聊天，交换香烟，火辣的对视，还有时不时的触碰，他发现他和Mycroft有很多共同点。

他们都喜欢相同的乐队（Green Day,，Muse,，My Chemical Romance，还有各种其他的乐队），他们都喜欢穿黑色的衣服，喜欢爆粗口，喜欢吸烟喝酒。他们都喜欢男孩子，而且他们都很享受上学。

当然，Greg不会向任何人承认他真的喜欢学习。对Greg来说，获得新知识的感觉能让他感到愉快又满足。他只是不想做作业，因为他要忙着去找能够好好操他一顿的男孩。Mycroft，理所当然地，在学校表现优异，一直是学年第一。Greg知道他是个天才，但是他从没真正理解过那意味着什么。

Mycroft能够过目不忘（倒不是说他相信这种东西，他只是说他知道怎么运用他的脑子），能够说六种语言（德语，中文，法语，意大利语，西班牙语，和英语）。他还知道所有有关世界政治，证券交易，数学以及科学的知识。

他也知道怎么打架（他是个什么东西的黑带，当Mycroft在三秒之内把他按倒在地上的时候，Greg只能呆呆的张着嘴瞪着他），怎么说服某人放弃一个想法（或者说服某人去做他希望的事，比如，他操了John Ralling），还有，当然了，他知道怎么看透别人。

他告诉Greg，那些别人忽略的小事才是组成大事的重要部分。假如Greg早饭吃了吐司，那么在他的衬衫和嘴唇上有很大可能会留下渣子，或者他的身上会留着花生酱、果酱的味道。Mycroft和Sherlock做的就是看到它们，在脑子里过一遍得到的信息，然后得出最有可能的答案。

在Mycroft解释了之后这就看起来非常合乎逻辑了，但Greg依旧不懂Holmes兄弟到底是怎么做到的。

Mycroft和Greg还都有那种反叛精神。他们觉得在法定年龄以下喝酒和抽烟，逃学，还有在小事上违反法律有种异常的快感，所以他们沉迷其中。Greg知道他就是传统意义上的在“作死”；他抽烟，喝酒，人尽可夫。这不会让他看起来很酷，也不会对他今后的生活有任何的好处。

但是Greg觉得在十几岁的时候，你就是要犯些错误，活得随心所欲。而且Mycroft也深以为然。如果你没有享受过生活，就算之后得到了很好的工作，那又有什么意义呢？Greg不想留下任何遗憾。他不想某一天坐在办公室里，后悔自己浪费了生命。

所以，没错，他性生活混乱，但是他还是通过了每一门考试，而且他从没有伤害过别人。他乱搞的时候总是会戴套，他做力所能及的事帮他妈妈操持家里。所以Mycroft告诉他，他其实就是个装作颓废的乖宝宝。

好吧，能够让Mycroft脸上的嘲笑消失的唯一方法就是亲他。

Mycroft吃惊地倒吸了一口气，Greg又一次想起Mycroft不习惯被控制。Mycroft总是走进来，掏出老二，然后开始操他今天晚上选择的男孩，直到他们都记不起自己的名字为止。即使他是被操的那个，他依然不失理智，他永远是握有掌控权的那个。

Mycroft真正需要的是有一个人来控制他，操他，不管是他在上还是在下。Mycroft需要一个能够每时每刻反抗他的控制欲，让他必须努力才能保持控制权的床伴。但是那个人必须也能够控制Mycroft，能够把他推倒在床上，能够把他压在身下。

Greg非常希望最终能够满足Mycroft Holmes的人是他。

才不是因为他喜欢Mycroft。

以为他绝对没有喜欢他。

去他妈的的Dimmock，Greg一边舔着Mycroft的下唇一边想。

Mycroft退了一步然后挑起了眉。“怎么了？”Greg问。

“你在思考，很吵。”Mycroft说。

Greg眨了眨眼。“我在思考怎么就吵到你了？”

“你想得太大声，太明显了，从你吻我的动作就能感觉出来，”Mycroft给他解释，“你不是在想这个吻，所以你没有集中注意。我真的非常讨厌在我们亲吻的时候另一个人不专注于我。”

Greg翻了个白眼然后抓住Mycroft的衬衫。“世界都围着你转，是不是？”

“当然是。”Mycroft露出了一丝坏笑。

“你就是个自负的混蛋，知道不？”

“我当然知道。”

“闭嘴吧，”Greg边说边再度碾上了Mycroft的嘴唇。他确保了自己的注意力都集中在Mycroft身上，他柔软温暖的嘴唇，他湿润灵活的舌头，他坚实有型的身体，他不断游走的双手，他炙热的下身，还有他的轻声呻吟，上帝啊，跟Mycroft Holmes接吻真他妈的爽。

Mycroft呻吟出了声，Greg笑了——不过是在心里，当然了，他可不能让Mycroft看到这个然后又抱怨Greg没有把注意力集中到他身上。他们站在水泥栏杆旁边，亲吻，两个人的手都在对方身上来回抚摸。舌头牙齿还有呼吸都互相纠缠，两个人都想控制对方。

当他们分开喘口气的时候，Greg把脸埋在Mycroft的颈窝里，亲吻吸吮那里柔软的皮肤。Greg主动出击的时候Mycroft又一次猛吸了一口气，他的舌头来回舔着，弄得Mycroft不停颤抖。

“你知道，”Greg粗重地喘着气，声音有点模糊不清，“我还没有报答你给我的那个美妙的手活。”

“呃——没，你是没有，”Mycroft说，在Greg继续舔吻他脖子时，他的喉结上下滚动了一下。

“嗯……我觉得我现在应该做些什么了，嗯？”Greg说。

Mycroft只是点了点头，他发现自己突然被推在了栏杆上，Greg还在舔吻他的脖子和下巴，他的手摸到了Mycroft皮带。当Greg灵巧的手指解开他牛仔裤的扣子的时候，他呻吟出了声。很快，拉链也被解开了。

然后他的手插进了他的牛仔裤，掏出了Mycroft迅速胀大的勃起。Greg用手掌包住他火热坚硬的老二，然后退了一步分开他们的嘴唇，低头。

“耶稣基督啊，你真他妈的大，”Greg说。Mycroft很长——至少比Greg的长三到四英尺——也很粗。Greg一边颤抖着从底部到头部撸动高个男孩时，一边难以控制地想象着Mycroft操他的感觉。

Mycroft把他拉了回来，嘴唇和Greg的碾在一起。在感觉到老二上的触感之后，他呻吟了出声。操他妈的，他已经太久没有被好好碰过了，而Greg用一只手也能做得非常好。没过多久，Mycroft就要到了，他小幅度地顶了顶胯，希望Greg能加快速度。

但Greg退开了，Mycroft恼火地叫了一声。Greg露出了一个坏笑，他在Mycroft的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，然后跪了下去。

Mycroft睁大了眼睛。Greg绝对不是要—

Greg突然倾下身子，Mycroft叫着“Greg——啊！”当Greg温暖湿润的嘴巴划过他的老二，舌头舔过溢出大量前液的小孔，他的呻吟打断了他自己的话。

Mycroft把手指插进Greg的头发里，在向前挺刺的时候轻轻拽了他一下，他希望Greg能明白他的意思，好好把他吸出来。

Greg笑了一下，然后后退了一些，直到只有头部还含在嘴里。他的舌头围绕着头部舔吮，动作轻柔到Mycroft忍不住恼怒地咕哝。

Greg用舌头好好折磨了这个高个男孩一番，直到他心满意足，然后他开始撸动柱身，舌头舔走流出的前液。Mycroft的呻吟声大得令人尴尬，Greg轻笑了一下，呼吸拂过Mycroft的硬挺。

他后退了些，Mycroft发出一声咒骂，他低头看着Greg舔过他的整个勃起，从上到下，在他火热的皮肤上印下几个浅吻，然后向着他的睾丸进发。

他用一只手捧住了Mycroft的囊袋，在指间把玩他的双球，另一只手从他的屁股一直往上，摸到了肚子。他的手指挤进了Mycroft的衬衫，来回摩挲着他温暖柔滑的皮肤。在Greg又舔又摸的时候，Mycroft难以抑制地向后仰着头。

Greg的手指完全钻了进去，来回抚摸着Mycroft的肚子，同时舌头舔吻着Mycroft的硬挺，另一只手抚弄着他的囊袋。

“操你，Greg，”Mycroft呻吟着。

Greg嘲讽地笑了笑，然后低下头去舔吮Mycroft的睾丸。Mycroft向前顶了一下，他的勃起擦过Greg的脸颊，前液在Greg脸上留下一道亮晶晶的湿痕。

“哦哟！”Greg大喊了一声，后撤了点。

“你他妈就不能只吸我的老二！”Mycroft大声说。

“别激动，骚货。”

“一个正吸着我老二的人可没资格——嗯......”Mycroft的话化作了一声呻吟，因为Greg左手塞回他的内裤里，抓住了他的一边屁股蛋儿，同时嘴巴又包裹住了他的硬挺。Greg的另一只手也加入了抓屁股蛋儿行列。他一边含得更深，一边用两只手揉捏Mycroft柔软丰满的屁股。

老天，他有世界上最棒的屁股，Greg一边口一边想。

“操！”Mycroft呜咽着，向前顶了一下。终于，Greg抓着他的屁股，把他拉近，然后Mycroft的勃起深深地插进他的喉咙。“终于！”Mycroft的呻吟让Greg包裹着他发出了一声嗤笑。

Greg把头更往下沉了沉，他缓慢却坚定地吞下了Mycroft的一半，嘴唇被撑得大开。他慢慢地后撤，嘴唇挤压着不断涨大的硬挺，舌头舔着他炙热的皮肤。

在Greg只剩下顶端含在嘴里的时候，Mycroft呻吟了出来。他伸出舌头舔走了前液，然后又一次把头沉了下去。

Mycroft不记得上一次他感觉这么好是什么时候了，他的手指紧紧抓着Greg短硬的棕发。Greg的嘴又湿又热，他的舌头在对他的老二做那种美妙的坏事。Greg眼中一片深沉，目光在Mycroft的眼睛和勃起之间来回游移。当Greg开始加速的时候，Mycroft重重地靠在了水泥栏杆上。

Greg的手松开了一瞬，随即一只来到Mycroft身后，紧抓着他的屁股，另一只环住了Mycroft的老二，每次他的嘴唇后撤的时候都给他一个有力的撸动。Mycroft又向前顶了一次，这回弄得Greg发出一声呻吟，Mycroft把自己的老二深深地埋进了Greg的喉咙。

Greg喜欢这个，他喜欢温暖硬挺的老二贴着他舌头的感觉，他喜欢一个迷人的家伙抓住他的头发的感觉。而当这个人是Mycroft时——那个冷静，性感，永远保持理智的Mycroft——这个事实让他的感觉强烈了十倍。

所以他又吸又舔，用尽所有技巧，就是想看Mycroft因为他到达高潮。他想要Mycroft操他的嘴，他想要Mycroft射在他喉咙里，他想要Mycroft彻底失控，他想要Mycroft叫喊他的名字。

所以他又吸又舔，用尽所有技巧，就是想看Mycroft因为他到达高潮。他想要Mycroft操他的嘴，他想要Mycroft射在他喉咙里，他想要Mycroft彻底失控，他想要Mycroft叫喊他的名字。

鉴于Mycroft的咕哝声，和扯他头发的力度，那还真有可能发生。他的指甲狠狠地掐进Greg的头皮，头向后仰着，嘴微张断断续续地喘息着。这会儿他的屁股扭动得更厉害了，他老二的顶部抵着Greg的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。

“G-Greg，”Mycroft猛吸了一口气，另一只手固定住了Greg的脸。Greg哼了一声，上下吮吸着Mycroft的硬挺。高个男孩脸色潮红，浑身都汗湿了。“操，操，我没——没办法，”Mycroft带着喘息说。“Greg，我快要……啊……操……”

Greg用两只手抓住了Mycroft的屁股，手指抓紧，把Mycroft向他拉过去。他的加快了速度，口水从他肿胀发红的嘴唇流下来。Mycroft呻吟着，看起来他最后的自制力也已经不知道跑到哪里去了，因为他用力地操进Greg的嘴里，Greg发出了被噎住的声音，Mycroft抽了出去。

在Mycroft重新插进来，仰着头张着嘴疯狂地操他之前，Greg吸了一大口气，放松了一下他的喉咙和下巴，这样一来，在每次Mycroft抽出去的时候他就可以好好舔他，而插进来的时候他也可以用喉咙挤压那根老二。

Greg依旧抓着Mycroft的屁股，他感受到了Mycroft的收缩，然后他又被拽了回去。Greg冲了过去，重新含住Mycroft的老二，努力地吸。

随着一声低吼“GREG！”，Mycroft高潮了。他全部射在了Greg的喉咙，Greg把那咸咸的液体咽了下去，有几滴溢了出来，从他红肿的嘴唇上流了下来。Mycroft颤抖了一下，咒骂着，指甲险些在Greg的头皮上留下血印。

当Mycroft终于找回他的自制力，他后退了一些，老二从Greg嘴里滑了出来，发出了一声色情的水声。Mycroft眨了眨眼，低下头看着Greg，他还保持着跪的姿势。Greg的呼吸几乎和Mycroft一样快，唯一不同的是抵着他裤子的那一大团恼人的勃起。

Greg摇摇晃晃地站了起来，嘟囔了一声，揉着他的膝盖。

“你不应该这样做。”Mycroft呼吸凌乱。

“为什么？”Greg的声音有点哑，他蹭了一下嘴唇，然后把手指舔干净。

“我没有戴安全套。”Mycroft说。

Greg嗤笑了一下。“我相信你是个干净的小骚货。”Mycroft瞪了他一眼。“噢，拜托，你想让我去找你的医生拿你的医疗记录吗？”

“我不喜欢为了几分钟的愉悦而染上任何疾病。”Mycroft说。

Greg翻了翻眼睛。“这是我第二次给人不戴套口交，行了吗？”当Mycroft扬起眉毛，Greg说，“Dimmock和我有过一次，就一次，那时候他想知道自己到底是个同还是个双。我同意让他操我来确定他的性取向。我们做了，我知道那时他还是个处，而且我们真正插入的时候带了套，所以，没什么影响。”

Mycroft继续瞪着他。

“Mycroft，我一直用套的，连口交也是，”Greg说。“我每个月都会去做检查。事实上，是我妈让我去的，第一次她逼我去的时候真的很尴尬。”Mycroft哼笑了一声。“不管怎么样，我一直有用套子。我他妈又不傻。而且如果你不干净的话你会阻止我。”

“我的确试图阻止你。”Mycroft说。

“噢，”Greg眨了眨眼。

“我们几乎不了解彼此。”Mycroft一边把衣角掖进裤腰一边说。“你怎么能这么相信我？或许我在骗你。”

Greg偏过头。“我不知道，”他最后耸了耸肩。“我就是相信了，行不？”他停顿了一下，脸上露出了个坏笑。“怎么，你是个不干净的小骚货？”

“不是，”Mycroft露出了有点生气的表情，Greg笑了。“我每个月都检查，就像你一样。”

“看到了吧？没什么问题，”Greg说，他靠近Mycroft，在他的唇上印上了一个吻。“别毁了我的好心情，我们去吃点东西，我要饿死了。”

“你刚刚才吃过，怎么又饿了？”Mycroft反击道。

“噢，调皮的小骚货，”Greg笑了出声。他抓着Mycroft的屁股，用力地亲他，两个人都呼吸不稳。当他们分开的时候Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，Greg说，“你的味道很好，对不对啊？”

“你真恶心，”Mycroft推了他一把。

Greg在心里窃笑了一下。“五分钟前你可不是这么说的。”

Mycroft踢了他的屁股一下，Greg大叫了一声瞪着他，Mycroft低声笑了。

“所以，去吃饭？”Mycroft问。

“乐意至极。”

“我们可以去镇外那家麦当劳，”Mycroft说。“老师没什么可能会看到我们。”

“听起来很不错。”Greg向他的摩托车走去，Mycroft在后面跟着。“在我吸过你的老二之后，你至少还能给我买个牛肉芝士堡。”

Mycroft只是哼了一声。


	11. Afternoon Fun 午后欢愉

Mycroft付完账之后，Greg就一屁股坐在了座位上，把餐盘拽向自己然后飞快地拿走了他的汉堡。他撕开包装纸的同时猛吸了几口可乐，又往嘴里扔了几根薯条，手摸来摸去想找到番茄酱。

Mycroft瞪着眼睛看着他五口就把汉堡全部塞进嘴里，然后注意力又转向了鸡块。

“怎么？”当他发现自己在被盯着看的时候，他说。

“你总是这样吃东西吗？”Mycroft问道。

Greg露出了一个微笑，“你看，我没吃早饭，所以去他的礼仪吧。”

Mycroft轻笑了几声，然后开始一边挑拣着薯条吃，一边看着Greg。一个中年女人路过他们的餐桌，对他们大声地咂舌——对他们的衣着，和Greg吃饭的样子——Greg吐了吐舌头，惹得那个女人怒气冲冲地走了出去。

“说真的，她是怎么想的，难道说我会袭击她吗？就因为我穿了黑衣服？”Greg大声说道。

Mycroft耸了耸肩。“人类的思维是个非常复杂的东西。”

“才不是（It ain’t）”Greg说。“他们就是愚蠢而已。”

“是isn’t，不是ain’t。”Mycroft纠正他。

Greg翻了个白眼。“我总是忘记你还是那个呆板的家伙。”

“正确地使用英语总归没有错。”Mycroft一边说着，一边在桌子下面踢了Greg一脚。

被踢的那个叫了一声，而Mycroft压下了一丝窃笑。“讨厌的家伙，”Greg对他吼了一声，然后往嘴里扔了两块鸡块，大嚼出声。

“你就是个恶心的猪，你知不知道？”Mycroft说。

Greg张开嘴给Mycroft看他嘴里的食物残渣，而Mycroft又踢了他一脚。Greg笑了一下，把满嘴的东西咽了下去，然后又去拿了更多的鸡块。

Greg的手机在口袋里震动了几声，Mycroft看着他在口袋里胡乱地摸了几秒，最后把手机掏了出来。

“操，Dimmock，”Greg哼了一声然后点开了信息。

[你要解释一下今天他妈的是怎么回事吗？]

Greg叹了口气然后回复，Mycroft看着他。

[老天，你火烧屁股了吗，Dimmo？操你妈再等等。]

“有问题吗？”Mycroft问。

“没，就是Dimmock在犯贱。”Greg说。

“你为什么叫他Dimmock？”Mycroft问。

Greg挠了挠头，“怎么说，他讨厌被叫做Michael，不知道为什么。从我认识他开始我就叫他Dimmo。”

“你认识他多长时间了？”

“嗯……大概，自从我们，四岁开始，”Greg说。“他就住在离我家几个街区的地方，所以我们小的时候经常一起出去鬼混。我出柜之后告诉的第一个人就是他。他很支持我，他一直都是。”

“你不担心你们两个睡过这件事会破坏你们之间的友谊吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg笑了。看起来Mycroft突然开始玩“二十个问题（Twenty Questions*）”这个游戏了。“没……好吧，有一点。”他的语气非常诚恳。“Dimmock告诉我他觉得有些男孩很有意思，包括我，我记得我进入青春期的时候也有这种感觉。”

“所以我跟他聊了聊，他问我他能不能，你懂的，亲我。所以我们就亲了，而且感觉还不错，然后他问我他可不可以操我，他想和他信任的人一起做，以防他真的没什么性趣。”

Greg向后靠着，把鸡块沾满酱汁然后塞进嘴里，然后他继续说道。“我一开始拒绝了，我不想让这种事把我们的生活弄得一团糟，就像你说的。但是最终他还是让我妥协了，我们就睡了。”

“然后呢？”

“为什么问我这么多问题？”

“我很好奇。”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

Greg哼笑了一声，然后说，“好吧，他说感觉很棒，我说那很好，他说他也喜欢女孩，我说真恶心，然后他想知道我们会不会再来一次，我说他的确很火辣，各方面都很好，但是那一次也只是不错而已，没达到令人惊喜的程度，所以不会。”

Mycroft笑了。“他就这样接受了？”

“他没得选，”Greg耸了耸肩。“刚开始他有点伤心，我就告诉他我跟每个人搞都是这种感觉，我射了，但是没有什么特别之处。最终他冷静了下来，我们的关系又恢复如初。”

Mycroft沉默着，明亮的蓝眼睛看着Greg，目光慢慢地游移，就像是在寻找什么。Greg自顾自地吃着，不管Mycroft到底在分析些什么。终于，Mycroft移开了目光，开始挑拣他的薯条。

Greg的手机又震了一下，这次是电话铃。

I'm the son of rage and love! The Jesus of Suburbia! The bible of, none of the above, on a steady diet of...（歌词，不译了）

Greg接了起来，打断了Billie Joe Armstrong的歌声，Mycroft抬头看着他。“怎么了？”他看了眼来电显示之后大声问道。

“我也爱你呦，”Dimmock哼了一声。

“‘操你妈再等等’，这六个字你哪个不懂？”

“‘再’和‘等’我都不懂，”Dimmock说。“我就懂‘操你妈’。”

Greg翻了个白眼，身体向后仰着，Mycroft看着他。“有什么特别的理由让你对我的私生活这么感兴趣吗？”

“嗯，操，让我好好想想这个问题，”Dimmock假装沉思着，嘴里发出了“嗯——”的声音。“噢，对了，你骑走了你那该死的摩托车，后座上还坐着Mycroft Holmes，你还想让我他妈的等？”

“耶稣基督啊，Dimmock，你又不是我男朋友或者我妈，”Greg说。

“那如果Maggie Lestrade看到他儿子和Mycroft Holmes一起逃学，她会说什么呢？”

“去你妈的，”Greg说，Dimmock止不住大笑了起来。

“我已经画下句号了，没得反驳，Mallen老师就是个贱人，”Dimmock说，无视了Greg的讽刺。“来我家吧，我老爹正跟你的小男友他爸开什么破会呢。”

Greg绷着脸瞥了Mycroft一眼，而Mycroft正拿着一根薯条慢慢地在Greg的酱里搅和。Greg转过身去小声说，“他不·是我男朋友。”

“现在还不是，”Dimmock反驳道，“但是你超级想当Mycroft Holmes的女朋友，不是吗？”

“我他妈到底为什么要跟你做朋友？”Greg忿忿地说。

“我那么可爱。”Dimmock说。“快点，小坏蛋，来我这儿。”

Greg一边叹了口气一边揉了揉眼睛。他又瞥了Mycroft一眼。“如果我去了，你不能说那些……那些乱七八糟的事，行吗？”

“如果你过来，我保证不告诉Mycroft Holmes你喜欢（fancy）他。”

“我没有！”Greg大喊道，餐厅里的其他人纷纷转过头来看着他和Mycroft。

Dimmock笑得特别欢快。

“操你。我一个小时就到，你满意了吧？”

“同样欢迎你的男朋友，”Dimmock又说了一遍，然后在Greg有机会朝他大吼之前挂了电话。

Greg一边生闷气一边把手机揣回兜里。他抬起头看到Mycroft正在舔一根薯条，挑起一边眉毛看着他。Greg吸了口气说，“呃……想去Dimmock家吗？”

{oOo}

Greg把车停在了Dimmock家的车道上，Mycroft先跳下了车，拿掉了头上的头盔，用手撸了一把头发。

“呃，Mycroft？”Greg放好了他的头盔之后说。

“嗯？”

“那个……不要相信Dimmo的话，行吗？”Greg说。

Mycroft挑起一边眉毛，Greg咬了咬下唇。他真的真的不希望Dimmock把他喜欢Mycroft的事说出来。Greg表现得像个绕着他喜欢的男孩转的高中女生已经足够糟糕了，他一点也不想Dimmock把他那些乱七八糟的话说出来，让Mycroft觉得Greg真的喜欢他。

好吧，Greg的确喜欢他，只是不是那种喜欢……吧。

“操，”Greg嘟囔了一声，从车上跳下来，把头盔挂在了把手上。

“你在自言自语，”Mycroft的语气里充满调笑。

“我可真他妈是个复杂的人啊。”Greg反击道。

Mycroft笑了几声，把他的头盔挂在了另一个把手上。“不要相信Michael Dimmock的话，知道了。”

“很好。”Greg露出了一个微笑，领头走进了车道。他敲了敲前门，一分钟后Dimmock穿着衬衫牛仔裤来应门了。

他盯着Greg和Mycroft看了一会儿，然后后退一步，“Gregory，见到你可真好。”

 

“滚你的，笨蛋。”Greg气冲冲地说，径直走进了房子，Mycroft跟在他身后。

Dimmock哼了一声，带着他们两个去了他的卧室，在他们身后关上了门。Greg立马倒在了床上，背顶着墙，两条腿大张着。Mycroft站在房间中央，蓝色的眼睛扫视着白色的墙，墙上的乐队海报，还有一些Dimmock乱七八糟扔在地上的垃圾。

很快他就转过来看着Dimmock，而Dimmock也正毫不掩饰地盯着他。他挑起了眉，Dimmock说，“那个，所以说……这他妈是怎么回事？”

Mycroft只是微笑了一下，然后转过身背对着Dimmock。Dimmock上下打量了他一番，对着Greg挑了挑眉，Greg露出了一丝坏笑。Greg知道Mycroft只告诉他了关于这整个“朋克摇滚”装扮的事实，而Dimmock和其他人都还什么都不知道。这让Greg有一种奇怪的满足感。

“那么，”当Dimmock意识到Mycroft不会回答他的问题的时候他说道。“你们两个今天去干嘛了？”

“一些杂事。”当Mycroft坐到床上的时候，Greg的语气里带着神秘回答。他翻了个身，双腿搭在Dimmock的床尾，头枕在Greg的大腿上，给自己找了个舒服的位置。Greg眨了眨眼低头看着他，而Dimmock看着他最好的朋友的表情露出了一丝得意的笑。

“杂事，嗯？”Dimmock一边问一边坐在了他书桌前的椅子上。

“没错，杂事。”Greg不高兴地回道。“怎么了？你他妈还想知道细节？”

“怎么说，没错，那他妈真是太好了，”Dimmock抱着胳膊说。“你们两个在一起到底他妈在干些什么？”

“我们想干什么都行。”Mycroft说着，打了个哈欠，抓了抓头发。

“所以你们俩现在是——炮友？”Dimmock问。“情侣？好哥们？到底怎么回事？”

“这和你有关吗？”Mycroft说。

“嗯，Greg是我最好的朋友，”Dimmock说。“所以，你懂得，帮他看着点。”

Mycroft哼笑了一声，Greg说，“净他妈瞎扯。你就是想知道Mycroft是怎么回事。”

“这还用说吗？”Dimmock翻了个白眼。“上一秒他还是个古板的傻逼，然后下一秒他就……嗯，你那句话是怎么说的来着，Greg？”他眼中闪着邪恶的光芒。“哦，对了，”Dimmock继续说，“性感之神。”

Mycroft蓝色的眼睛看向Greg，而Greg正红着脸瞪着Dimmock。

“我们想干什么都行，你只要知道这个就行了。”Mycroft一边用鞋跟敲打床尾一边说。“习惯着看我们俩在一起吧。”

“行吧……”Dimmock说。

“还有，嘴巴严点，Michael[Michael]，”Mycroft微笑着说，可是语气里透露出了威胁的意味。

Greg坏笑了一下，Dimmock做举手投降状。“你第一次说的时候我他妈就知道了。”

Greg在Dimmock面前比了个中指，然后从床头柜上拿了一本杂志，躺下翻看。Mycroft就躺在那盯着天花板，蓝色的眼睛呆滞放空，脚有节奏地敲着床尾。

Dimmock努力让自己克服看到Mycroft穿的……好吧，穿的像Greg的那种奇怪感觉。还有Mycroft和Greg之间相处的那种方式，就好像他们一直是最好的朋友，或者男朋友，又或者……Dimmock完全没有头绪。他们两个都表现出了一种亲昵感，Dimmock以前从没在Greg身上看过这种模样。他们真的……很配。

还有，当然了，Greg忽视了他已经完全被Mycroft Holmes吸引的这个事实。Dimmock可以从他的眼神和动作里看出他喜欢Mycroft，但Greg似乎故意忽略了这一点。

好吧，这对于Dimmock来说更有意思。这样他就可以毫不留情地嘲笑Greg，直到他无奈地承认他的感觉。然后，当然了，Dimmock会继续嘲笑他。

“你知道，我叫你来这是为了聊天，”Dimmock说，“不是为了让你表现得像个神秘的小贱货。”

“别在那胡扯，Dimmo。”Greg说。

Dimmock摇了摇头，拿起他的PSP，打开开关，向后靠去。Greg继续翻那本杂志，Mycroft继续盯着天花板。

“Gregory？”在几分钟的寂静之后，Mycroft突然说。

“嗯？”Greg没看他。

“你是怎么跟你妈出柜的？”

Greg眨了眨眼睛，把目光从杂志移到Mycroft身上。“什么？”

“你是怎么告诉你妈妈你是同性恋的？”Mycroft问。

“噢，”Greg说着，把杂志放在了一边。Dimmock看着他们。“嗯……我就那么告诉她了。”

“没了？”Mycroft问。“你没有担心她的反应吗？”

“嗯……我14岁就知道我是gay了，我一直觉得我的性取向没什么不好。所以有一天早上我就坐下来告诉了她。”

“她说了什么？”Mycroft问。

“她对自己抱不上孙子孙女有点伤心，”Greg说，“虽然我提醒过她我可以收养一个之类的。”Mycroft露出了微笑。“剩下的，她没什么问题了。她说同性恋并没有改变我，我依然是他的小男孩。”他耸了耸肩。

“嗯，”Mycroft沉思着，扣着他指甲上干掉的指甲油。

“怎么了？”Greg问。

“我只是有点好奇如果我向我父母出柜了，他们会是什么反应。”Mycroft说。

“或许就像我爸那样，”Dimmock说，Mycroft看向他。“大发脾气，我爸。”

“真的吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg点了点头。“他完全丧失了理智，我从来没见他那么生气过。”

“他怪Greg，”Dimmock告诉Mycroft，“觉得是Greg让我变成gay的。Greg还他妈告诉他我们睡过，真是一点用都没有。”

“是他问你，如果你没睡过男人你怎么知道自己是个双，”Greg说，“我以为我在帮你。”

“噢，可不是嘛，”Dimmock生气地看着他，“你说‘他的确睡过男人，Dimmock先生，他操过我’，可真是有帮助，Greg。那真是每个爸爸都想听到的话。”

Greg咧开了一个微笑，而Mycroft笑出了声，Dimmock翻了个白眼，拿着他的PSP躺了回去。

“别这样，你爸到最后还不是原谅了我，”Greg说。“你知道的，在他想拿刀砍了我的一年后。”

“谁让你破了他家小宝贝的处呢。”Dimmock说

“你他妈就像个小姑娘。”Greg哼了一声。

Dimmock向他扔了个枕头，Mycroft及时翻了个身躲过了攻击。

“好吧，如果你一定要这样，Dimmo，那我就去找点别的事干，”Greg边说边看着Mycroft。

“什么？”Mycroft问。

Greg笑了一下，然后向前扑了过去，出其不意地抓住了Mycroft，把两个人的嘴唇压在了一起。Mycroft重重地摔倒在床上，在Greg压到他身上的时候倒吸了一口气。Greg抓住了机会把舌头伸进了Mycroft嘴里，画着圈想把勾引他的舌头勾引出来。

“哦操，滚一边去。”在Mycroft把手臂环在Greg脖子上，拉着他加深这个吻的时候，Dimmock说。Greg动都没动，挥了挥手让Dimmock滚开，Dimmock生气地说。“别在我床上亲热，王八蛋！”

另外两个年轻人无视了他，Dimmock想着是不是应该拿水管把他们俩从床上冲下来。他不喜欢看着Mycroft和Greg在他的床上黏黏糊糊的，他绝对不会放任不管。

现在他们两个发出湿湿的亲吻声，Dimmock叹了口气，试着不抬头看（尽管他非常想，但是他有女朋友了，谢谢提醒）

突然Mycroft翻了个身，跨坐在Greg的大腿上，低头坏笑地看着他。

“你真他妈是个坏孩子。”Greg轻轻地说。

“而你喜欢，”Mycroft语气里带着嘲讽，他俯下身，咬住Greg的下嘴唇拉扯着。Greg大声地叫了出来，当Mycroft松开嘴的时候，他把这个高个男孩拽了下来继续亲吻。

“真他妈的难以置信！”Dimmock长叹了一声。

Mycroft和Greg继续亲吻着，他们把舌尖探入彼此的口中舔吻着彼此，都想争夺这个吻的控制权。主导权不断移位——上一分钟Mycroft还攻向Greg的脖子，Greg发出呻吟，下一分钟他就因为Greg的力道让出主权。

Dimmock尽他最大的可能忽略他们——尽管他偶尔还是会抬头瞥到Mycroft Holmes吸吮Greg的舌头——直到他们两个看起来真的要在这里开操。

“噢，到别的地方去搞。”Dimmock大声喊道。

“是你叫我来的，”Greg一边舔吮Mycroft的耳朵一边咕哝道。“如果你没叫我来的话，我们本就会在别的地方搞。”

Dimmock张开了嘴想要回击，就在这时，卧室的门“砰”地一声打开了，他立刻闭上了嘴，而且脸色发白。他爸爸，Ryan Dimmock，拿着一沓信走进了放进，当他看到那一对在床上亲热的时候，他愣住了。

“哦，我的天。”Dimmock先生愤怒地瞪着眼睛。

Greg飞快地起了身，站直，挤出一个笑，看着Dimmock先生。Mycroft眨着眨眼睛坐了起来，揉了揉他红肿的嘴唇，看着眼前的这个男人。

“你好，先生。”Greg笑得更灿烂了，他提高了音调，而且听起来特别开朗。

Dimmock先生瞪着他。“出去，Gregory。”

“好的，先生。”Greg假笑着说。“要我带上他吗？”他用大拇指想Mycroft的方向指了指，而Mycroft露出了一个微笑。“我也可以把他留在这，也许Michael想要……”

“快滚出去！”Dimmock先生大喊道。

“是，先生。”Greg说着，牵起了Mycroft的手。“回见了，Dimmo！”在把Mycroft拽出屋子之前，他说道。

Dimmock看着他离开，然后转过头看着他爸爸，为即将到来的一场训斥做着思想准备。

{oOo}

“真尴尬。”在走出房子的时候Mycroft嘟囔道。

“Dimmo他爸就是个蠢蛋，他喜欢忽视他儿子身上同性恋的那部分。”Greg说。“我喜欢一有机会就向他展现我的同性恋气质。”

“没错，没有什么能比在Dimmock的床上跟一个男孩亲热更gay了。”Mycroft笑出了声。

“哦，没准呢，”Greg傻笑着说。“我们可以真枪实弹来一发。”

在和Greg一起走向摩托车的路上，Mycroft翻了个白眼。Greg跨上车，抓起了他的头盔，Mycroft也一样。

“你要早点回家吗？”Greg问。

“我可能一会儿就得回家，”Mycroft看了看表，说。

“你把车停哪了？”

“John Watson家。”

“我载你去，给我指个路。”Greg说。Mycroft亲了亲他的脖子，而Greg试着忽略他胃里那一阵翻腾，发动了车。

{oOo}

Greg在John Watson家门口停了车，他看到Mycroft的捷豹停在一辆红色宝马后面。Mycroft从摩托上下来，他和Greg一起摘下了头盔。

“你拿着吧，”当Mycroft把那个多余的头盔还给他的时候Greg说。“这样当你在学校突发奇想要勾引我出去玩的时候就能有所准备了。”

Mycroft哼了一声，捋了捋自己的头发，Greg看着他。

“那么……”Greg终于开口，打破了两个人之间的沉默。“我猜我们在学校又不能说话了？”

Mycroft耸了耸肩，掏出了他的烟，快速地点了一根。“我觉得我们可以在图书馆亲热。”

Greg脑海中突然浮现了那副画面，他艰难地咽了一下。Mycroft坏笑着。“呃，行，”Greg说，“听起来……不错。”

“就像我曾说过的，Gregory，我不在乎别人怎么想，”Mycroft说。“如果你想在学校被人看到跟我在一起，可以。如果你不想，我也不在意。”

“我不在乎别人怎么说。”Greg说。

“即使他们嘲笑你和呆子Mycroft Holmes混在一起？”Mycroft扬起了眉毛。当Greg摇头的时候，Mycroft笑了一下。“看你表现了。”

“好，”Greg点了点头。

Mycroft顿了一下，然后他俯下身，给了Greg一个纯洁的吻。Greg抓住Mycroft的头发来加深这个吻，Mycroft抵着他的嘴唇笑出了声。当他们分开的时候Greg脸红了，而Mycroft自己的脸颊也漫上了粉红色。

Mycroft微笑着又给了他一个飞快的吻，然后说，“明天见。”

“好，”Greg说，看着Mycroft走向他的车子，手臂下面夹着他的那顶多余的头盔。Greg摇了摇头，重新发动了他的摩托车，带上头盔，向着大路驶去。

在离开的时候他能感觉到Mycroft留在他身上的视线。


	12. Texting 发短信

 

 

Greg在离家最近的麦当劳停了下来，换回了校服。在回家的时候他还在想着Mycroft，他从摩托车上爬下来，摘了头盔。

 

他还是不能相信他和Mycroft Holmes一起度过了一整天--而且是要上学的日子。好吧，在经历了那么多事之后，Greg不应该对Mycroft也会逃课感到惊讶。

 

当Greg吹着口哨走进家门，Maggie一边切菜一边抬头瞥了他一眼。

 

“有人心情很好啊。”她说。

 

Greg努力克制着不让自己脸红，“呃，对，还不赖。”Maggie挑了一边的眉毛。“就是......你知道，挺好。”Greg耸了耸肩。

 

Maggie咯咯地笑了出声。“青少年啊，总是遮遮掩掩的。”当Greg偷拿胡萝卜的时候，她亲了亲他的脸颊。Greg嚼完嘴里的东西，对他妈妈吐了吐舌头。“今天发生什么有趣的事了吗？”

 

“呃……被Dimmock他爸从他家踢出来了。”Greg说。

 

“我以为他已经不在意了。”Maggie皱着眉头。她听说了Micheal Dimmock是双性恋这整件事，因为他爸爸给Maggie打电话大喊着让她管好她“没什么出息的基佬儿子”。

 

“没错，但很明显在他家里跟男孩亲热已经超过了他的底线，”Greg说着，又抓了一根胡萝卜。

 

“你跟谁亲热了？”Maggie问。

 

“呃……”Greg脸红了，他妈妈露出了一个微笑。“没，没谁。”

 

“没谁，嗯？”Maggie语气里带着调笑。“不是Michael，他在和那个叫Molly的姑娘约会。”

 

“不，不是，不是Michael，”Greg喃喃地说着，移开了目光。

 

“你跟谁亲热了，Gregory？”Maggie问。在看到她儿子脸变得更红的时候，她笑了。

 

“没谁，行了吧。”Greg撒了个谎。他在逃走之前最后拿了一根胡萝卜。

 

“Gregory，告诉我他的所有事。”Maggie说着，跟着他到了走廊。“你们在一起了吗？你们相爱了吗？他可爱吗？”

 

“你别管了，妈。”Greg大吼道。

 

Maggie笑出了声。“别这样，Greggie，我保证不告诉别人。”

 

“妈--”

 

“他很可爱，对不对？”Maggie问。

 

“别问了，妈！”Greg露出了生气的表情，想要把他妈妈锁在门外。

 

“他接吻技巧好吗？”门在Maggie面前关上时她大声问道。

 

“你就是个怪人！”Greg朝她喊。

 

“我可是跟你住在一起的，我当然是个怪人！”Maggie边笑边说。

 

Greg怒视着他关上的门，然后一把扯下了校服，换上了睡裤和一件破破烂烂的短袖。

 

"你他妈到底怎么了？"Greg对自己喊到。"行吧，就告诉她你他妈今天随便跟个男的亲热了，这样她就不会问这么多了。"

 

他皱着眉头踢了一脚他的脏衣篮，然后跳上床把自己埋在被单里。

 

{oOo}

 

Greg刚刚坐下吃晚餐——Maggie依旧对着他笑——他的手机突然就响了。Greg站起来走回房间，出来的时候手里拿着他的手机。

 

Maggie把汤盛在两只碗里，在中间放了一篮面包，然后在Greg读短信的时候拿遥控器开了电视。

 

 

_我母亲问我为什么我脖子上有一块红 印子 。我应该告诉她是你的错吗？－MH_

 

当Greg看到短信最后的那个"MH"的时候他咧开一个微笑。他快速地存了号码，然后回复。

****

****

****那可是个出柜的捷径，不是吗？"妈，学校里有个超火辣的男孩在我脖子上吸了个吻痕——就在他吸完我的老二之后——这就是为什么我的脖子上有一块红**** 印子 ** **。－Greg****

****

 

Maggie看着Greg把他的汤搅和来搅和去，每隔几秒就瞥一眼他的手机，直到它又震起来为止。

 

 

__我可不希望我母亲因为脖子上的几个吻痕就发现我是个同性恋，还有，为什么，亲爱的Gregory，我要跟我母亲说'老二'这个词？—M_ _

 

 

Greg哼笑了一声，手指在屏幕上飞舞。

 

 

****你可真够娘娘腔的，你知道吗？** **

****

 

"你在跟谁发短信？"Maggie问。

 

Greg被吓了一跳，他抬起眼睛看到他妈妈正盯着他。他清了清嗓子说，"呃，就是一个朋友。"

 

"就是一个朋友？"Maggie重复了一遍。

 

Greg立马点了点头，Maggie看着他的手机又震了一下，在他低头看手机的时候，greg又微笑了一下。

 

__你伤害了我的感情。－M_ _

 

Greg哼笑了一声，Maggie笑得更灿烂了。

 

 

****为什么在每一条短信后都打上个M？我知道你他妈是谁。** **

 

 

"Greg，你的汤要凉了。"Maggie说。

 

"嗯？"Greg眨了眨眼。

 

"吃饭。"Maggie边说边向着那碗Greg连碰都没碰过的汤点了点头。

 

"哦，呃，抱歉。"Greg说着，揉了一把头发，然后拿起了勺子。当他的手机发出"哔"的一声，他立刻扔下了勺子，Maggie笑出了声——Greg一点都没注意到。

 

 

__你就当这是我的一个怪癖吧－M_ _

 

 

Greg翻了个白眼，Maggie说，"Greg，吃饭。"

 

"马上。"Greg喃喃地说，没有把目光从手机上移开。

 

 

****你整个人就他妈是个大怪胎，懂吗？等等，你他妈到底是怎么搞到我的手机号的？** **

 

 

"Gregory－"

 

"知道了，"Greg打断了她的话，抓起勺子戳进碗里。他故意看了他妈妈一眼，然后大声地开始喝汤。Maggie边吃边笑。他把一块面包浸在汤里，然后拿出来咬了一口。

 

当他的手机再次响起的时候，他把整块面包一下子塞进了嘴里，一边嚼一边看信息。

 

 

__我能做到很多事，Gregory Lestrade。－M_ _

 

 

Greg把嘴里的东西都咽下去，然后在他妈妈开始吼他之前又抓了一块面包。他把面包放进碗里，一边用另一只手打字，一边说，"看见了吧，我可在吃我的晚饭了。"

 

"Gregory。"

 

"抱歉，抱歉，"Greg嘟囔着说，目光又落到了屏幕上，开始打字。

 

 

****你他妈就是个跟踪犯。我会报警的。Holmes先生。** **

 

 

Greg把他的手机调到震动，这样它就不会一直打扰到他吃晚饭，然后边吃边看电视。

 

Maggie的注意力在电视和她儿子之间来回游移。Greg有意的盯着他的手机等待着回复，Maggie想知道到底他在跟谁聊天。

 

手机在桌子上震了一下，Greg飞快地把它拿了起来。

 

 

__你到底要告诉他们什么呢？'一个我认识的男孩——顺便一说，我给他了个手活——不知怎么就搞到了我的手机号，而且不停地给我发短信。'好吧，警察肯定会逮捕我的。－M_ _

 

 

Greg笑出了声。

 

 

****行，行，好吧。那我就不报警了。但是你为什么要给我发短信呢？难道你还想着我给你的那个口活？** **

 

 

"Gregory，你在跟谁发短信？"Maggie又问了一次。

 

"就一个朋友。"Greg嘟囔着说。

 

 

 __我_ _ __就不能在晚上八点半给朋友发短信吗？－M_ _

 

 

Greg露出了一个微笑，然后飞快地回复了，他好奇Mycroft现在在干什么。他肯定坐在Holmes家那个巨大的庄园的餐厅里。Greg从来没进去过，但是他曾骑车经过那里。

 

 

****噢，朋友，是吗？** **

 

 

"一个朋友，嗯？"Maggie问道。

 

"嗯。"Greg稍稍点了点头，其实根本没注意听。

 

很快Maggie就放弃了，Greg直接无视了他的晚饭，他蜷在椅子里，盯着他的手机，手指在屏幕上飞舞。

 

 

__不严谨地说，没错，我们是朋友。－M_ _

__

 

****是那种恰巧互相摸过私处的朋友？** **

****

 

__那可算是非常好的一种了。—M_ _

 

 

****嗯……那你有多少朋友呢？** **

 

 

__普通朋友还是互相摸私处的朋友？—M_ _

 

 

****你就是个怪胎。** **

****

 

__所以……？—M_ _

 

 

 ** **没有所以:P**** Greg咬着嘴唇加上了一句。 ** **普通朋友？****

****

 

__零—M_ _

 

 

Greg皱着眉头盯着他的手机。他很好奇，如果Mycroft没有一起玩的朋友，那他下午还有周末都干些什么。

 

 

****互相摸的朋友？** **

 

 

在等待Mycroft回复的时候，Greg咬着嘴唇。这不重要，不是吗？Mycroft17了，很有可能有一大堆男孩曾经和他来过一发。Greg自己也曾和那些他曾经操过的男孩混在一起，只是为了解决自己的性欲。Mycroft可能也做过同样的事。

 

所以他妈的为什么一想到Mycroft和别的男孩在一起他就这么烦躁呢？

 

当Mycroft终于回复了的时候，Greg可以说是颤抖着点开了信息，而Maggie疑惑地看着他。

 

 

__一个，就是你。你呢？—M_ _

 

 

Greg长舒了一口气，在Maggie问他“从你朋友那里得到了好消息？”的时候，脸红了。

 

Greg没有忽略他妈妈将重音落在了”朋友“两个字上。但他只是说了一句，”嗯，没错，就是……小事。“

 

”你绝对在胡说八道。“Maggie说。

 

Greg耸了耸肩。

 

 

****一个。嗯，现在就一个——你。** **

****

 

__你习惯于同时和多个摸友交往吗？—M_ _

 

 

****“摸友”又他妈是什么？** **

 

 

__互相摸私处的朋友。跟上思路，Gregory。—M_ _

 

 

 ****手机里真应该加一个竖中指的** ** ****表情** ** ****。以及，不，我没有那个习惯，只是以防万一说清楚而已。** **

 

 

__你可以照个照片。—M_ _

 

 

****你想让我照个对你竖中指的照片？** **

 

 

__你竖中指，或者你全裸着，哪个都行。—M_ _

 

 

Greg发出一声哼笑，而Maggie微笑着看着他的表情。

 

 

****我可没有在跟你发色情短信。** **

 

 

__为什么不呢？—M_ _

 

 

****谁知道你会用那些照片干什么。别轻信陌生人，Mycroft Holmes！** **

 

 

__没错，我就是个打算对你做些邪恶事情的四十岁大叔。嗯，前半部分倒也没错。—M_ _

 

 

****为什么你觉得我会允许你对我做邪恶的事情？** **

 

 

__之前的每一秒都让我这样觉得，Gregory。—M_ _

 

 

****你个混蛋（dick）。** **

 

 

__噢，非常正确，你吸过我的老二（dick），不是吗？如果那还不是我对待你的方式，那我真不知道该怎么办了。—M_ _

 

 

****噢，你这个家伙，我吸你老二是因为我想，行不？** **

 

 

__改变不了你吸过的这个事实。—M_ _

 

 

****你还给我撸了一管呢，可别忘了。** **

 

 

__喔，相信我，我可没忘。—M_ _

 

 

****一直想着我呢，是不是？** **

 

 

__我摸你的时候你的反应可比视频刺激多了。—M_ _

 

 

****我的老天，你看黄片？！** **

 

 

__你有好好看我的信息吗？还是五个词五个词跳着看的？—M_ _

 

 

****……你·看·黄·片？！** **

 

 

__我在笑你，而我母亲正盯着我。非常感谢，现在她觉得我疯了。—M_ _

 

 

Greg笑出了声，当他发现他妈妈也在盯着他的时候，他笑的更大声了。

 

 

****我妈也正盯着我呢。** **

 

 

__我们挺幸运的不是吗？Sherlock现在也在瞪我了，只有他知道我在和谁发消息。—M_ _

 

 

****他知道？** **

 

 

__你见过我弟弟，对吧？他什么都知道。—M_ _

 

 

****噢，对了，就是你们的那个“演绎推理”。等等，所以他知道我们……我们在做的那些事？** **

 

 

__对。—M_ _

 

 

****他怎么知道的？** **

 

 

__他发现我在你身边的时候表现得很奇怪，然后他把一切都联系了起来。—M_ _

 

 

****他把什么联系了起来？** **

 

 

__我在你身边的时候表现的很奇怪。—M_ _

 

 

Greg皱着眉头打字。 ** **不，我的意思是**** ……Greg思绪和手指一起慢慢停了下来。他小声地骂了一句。在他开始打字的时候，Maggie看着他， ** **操，你把我弄糊涂了**** 。

 

 

__没错，这正是我的计划:)—M_ _

 

 

****你个混蛋。** **

 

 

__你就没有点别的词可用。真可惜，我还以为你很聪明呢。—M_ _

 

 ****是什么给了你这样的错觉？我可是个大蠢蛋，没错，我就是** ** ****:D** **

 

 __别_ _ __看轻_ _ __你自己，Gregory，这不会让你变得更有魅力——M_ _

 

****我他妈就不可能赢过你。** **

 

 

__是什么让你觉得你有机会赢过我？—M_ _

 

 

****但我今天确实让你高潮了;-)** **

 

 

“你吃完了吗，Greg？”

 

Greg跳了起来，当他发觉他妈就站在他身后的时候，他飞快地把手机按在了胸前。她挑起眉，Greg说，“呃……啥？”

 

“你吃完了吗？”Maggie重复了一遍，指了一下那个碗。

 

Greg低头看了看，发现他基本没怎么碰他的晚餐，而且他已经和Mycroft发了两个小时的短信了。

 

“呃……你能把它热一下吗？”Greg问。

 

“你是真的准备要吃饭还是只想和你的朋友聊天？”Maggie问。

 

Greg的手机震了一下，他低头看了看。当他抬起头时，发现他妈妈正怒视着他。“呃……没错，我会吃的，”Greg说，“我保证。”

 

“如果你不吃……”Maggie说着，声音低了下去，她一边威胁着一边把碗放进了微波炉。

 

“我保证我会吃的，妈。”Greg看着手机说道。

 

 

__嗯，那倒是非常好，不是吗？—M_ _

 

 

****只是好而已？我很伤心。** **

 

 

 __无与伦比，超凡脱俗，精彩绝伦，_ _ __引人注目_ _ __——你还需要其他的赞美吗？—M_ _

 

 

****可以有:P** **

 

 

__你还觉得我很古怪。—M_ _

 

 

****我从来没说过你古怪——我只是说过你他妈的就是个怪胎。** **

 

 

__嗯，这的确更像是你会说出来的话。—M_ _

 

 

“Greg。”

 

在Maggie今晚似乎是第十次把碗放在Greg面前的时候，Greg吓了一跳。“谢谢，妈。”

 

“现在就吃，你可以等会儿再给你的朋友发消息。”Maggie说。

 

“好的，我就回复他一下。”Greg说着，飞快地给Mycroft发了个信息，他妈妈看着他。

 

 

****看吧，你已经很了解我了:) 我得走了，我妈一直唠叨着要我吃饭。顺便一说，这都是你的错，我会让你为此付出非常，非常惨痛的代价，懂了吗？** **

 

 

Greg把手机放在腿上，拿起了勺子，在浓稠的汤里搅了搅，然后喝了好几大口。在他的手机震动的时候，Greg等着Maggie坐回沙发上之后才开始看。

 

 

__我非常的了解你，Gregory。永远不要怀疑我的知识。噢，可怜的孩子，你妈妈凶你了吗？告诉她晚上一定要帮你掖好被子，我们可不想可爱的Greggie做恶梦。—M_ _

 

Greg哼了一声，但是当Maggie瞥过来的时候他都假装在忙着在喝汤。在她回头看电视的时候Greg才回复了。

 

 

****操你，听懂没？我会让你做恶梦的。** **

 

 

“Greg？”

 

“嗯，真好吃。”Greg大声说着，对他妈妈露出了一个大大的微笑。

 

“你演技真的很糟，宝贝。”Maggie说。

 

“我没有。”Greg噘起了嘴。

 

当Greg的手机再次在手里震动的时候，Maggie只是笑了笑。

 

 

__晚安，Gregory。——M_ _

 

 

Greg笑了，一股暖流在他的胸口蔓延开来。Maggie注意到了这一切，她忍不住摇了摇头。 _ _朋友个鬼__ _ _，__ 在Greg回复的时候她这样想道。

 

 ****晚安** ** ****, Mycroft.** **

 


	13. School Can Be Fun 上学也可以变得很有意思

七点的时候Greg已经起床并且穿好衣服准备上学了。在他把果酱抹在吐司上，一边吃一边看手机的时候，Maggie瞪大了眼睛看着他。她很好奇他儿子突然出现的好心情和昨天晚上跟他发短信的“朋友”有没有关系。

Maggie Lestrade既不瞎又不傻。他知道他儿子滥交，并且从来没有男朋友。尽管Maggie并不喜欢Greg和那些年轻人混在一起，但是她也无能为力。

Greg会用套子，他不会强迫别人做他们不想做的事，而且他不会把陌生人带回家。在她的要求下他会每月进行身体检查，在公共场合对人礼貌，在学校从来没惹过什么麻烦，也没被警察找上门过。

所以她尊重Greg的隐私，并且希望有一天他能够变得成熟，遇见对的那个人，安定下来。Greg现在才17岁，没必要现在就定好他的一生，或者认真地谈个男朋友。

但是Greg从来没有像昨晚和他的“朋友”发短信时那样开心过。Greg从来没有露出过那样的微笑，他从来没有为了给什么人发短信而忽略他的晚饭。Maggie猜Greg要么非常喜欢性爱本身，要么他还没找到让他感兴趣的那个人。

好吧，看起来事情现在有了转机（Greg绝对不会承认这个）。在发短信到对象这件事上他表现得十分怪异，而Maggie非常好奇，她儿子是不是终于找到了他真正喜欢的那个人。

七点十分，Greg吃完了早餐，在他妈妈脸上留下了一个吻，然后吹着口哨傻笑着离开了。

{oOo}

直到Greg把摩托车停在停车场他才意识到他来得有多早。他看了看手机，皱着眉头发现才七点半多一点。课要八点半才开始……这该死的一个小时他要干什么？

小声地骂了一句，Greg把钥匙塞进口袋，然后穿过草坪走向吸烟区。他打算坐在那玩会儿手机，等他朋友们来，或者等上课铃响。

Greg背靠着砖墙坐了下来，头盔放在旁边的地上，然后点了一只烟。他把烟气往上吹过去，然后开始在手机上戳来戳去，检查他的邮箱，脸书，总之就是在浪费时间。

当一片阴影过来笼罩着他的时候，他抬起了头，然后在看到Mycroft的时候难以抑制地露出了一个大大的微笑。

那个青年的校服穿得非常整齐：衬衫掖进了腰带里，所有的扣子都好好的扣着，海军蓝的领带系在领口。袖扣的扣子同样扣着，他姜黄色的头发梳得一丝不乱，灰色的裤子平整得没有一丝皱折，皮鞋闪着完美的光。

虽然看到了所有的这些——虽然Mycroft穿的就和Greg认识了两年的那个呆板的傻瓜没两样——但是Greg的心脏还是跳快了一拍，而且他感觉到裤子里的某个部位坚定地跳了一下。他还是能够透过这些看到真正的Mycroft，嘴边带着的得意的笑，居高临下的语气，眼中闪烁着的光芒，还有藏在他裤子里面那无与伦比的屁股。

“早上好，Gregory。”Mycroft说。

“嗨。”Greg边说边跳了起来。他把手机塞进里口袋，抽了一半的烟扔到一边，然后把嘴唇压到Mycroft的嘴唇上。

“嗯——Greg！”

Greg呻吟了一声然后退了回来。“怎么了？”

“你在做什么？”Mycroft厉声问道。

“呃……亲你？”Greg试探着说。

Mycroft翻了个白眼。“对，这我知道。”

“所以你为什么还要问？”

“你吻了我……在学校里。”

“所以……？”

“有什么特别的原因让你这样做吗？”

Greg露出了一个微笑。“嗯……因为我想？”

“Gregory——”

“好吧，好吧，在学校不能亲你，老天。”Greg翻了翻眼睛。

“不是，只是……”Mycroft皱起了眉头，蓝色的眼睛盯着Greg的脸看来看去。“要是有人看到了怎么办？”

“那又怎么样？”Greg说。

“你的意思是……你不在乎？”

“嗯……不，我不怎么在意那个。”Greg说。

“即使我是Mycroft Holmes你也不在意？”Mycroft说。

“不在意，毫无疑问。”Greg说。

“但是……”

“Mycroft，你这样问是因为我之前对待你的态度吗？”Greg问，在看到Mycroft点了点头后稍稍皱起了眉头。“怎么，你觉得我跟你在一起会让我觉得很尴尬还是怎么的？”

“怎么说……你当然会。”

“老天，Mycroft。”Greg叹了口气。“我们已经讨论过这个了，我他妈一点都不在意这个。”

“你不在意吗？”

Greg摇了摇头。“听着，我承认之前我对你的态度很糟糕，而且我真的不懂为什么你允许我亲你，但是我一点都不在乎别的学生怎么说。他们不知道你其实是个非常优秀的人，所以去他们的吧。”

Mycroft盯着Greg的眼睛，很明显他在寻找着什么。Greg耐心地等着。没错，两周前如果有人看到他在亲Mycroft Holmes，他宁愿去死，但是现在一切都不一样了。Greg了解真正的Mycroft——好吧，他越来越了解真正的Mycroft了——他还是想亲他。他不在乎其他人是不是还把Mycroft看作一个书呆子，Greg知道他很棒，而这就够了。

“你是认真的。”Mycroft说。这不是个问句，而是陈述句。

“对，没错。”

“你不在乎别人是不是依然觉得我是一个无聊的傻子。”Mycroft说。“因为你了解真正的我。”

“没错。”Greg点了点头。“我承认我原来讨厌你，那时候你看起来很……假。”他看着Mycroft露出了一丝微笑。“还有，对，我原来对你态度很差，但是那时我不了解你，而且我很抱歉——”

“你不需要道歉。”Mycroft打断了他的话。“我之前——嗯，我现在还是很——假，在学校的时候。”

“对，但那并不意味着我要像个混蛋一样对待你。”Greg边说边捋了捋头发。“我不是个非常正直的人。”

“你只是有些小缺点。”Mycroft微笑着说。“另外，如果你是个无聊的蠢蛋，我也不会在你身上浪费时间……尽管……”

“噢，浪费时间，这样啊？”Greg质问道，Mycroft露出了一个轻蔑的笑。“我们就是在浪费时间吗？”

“当然。”Mycroft说，在Greg咯咯笑的时候给了他一个“你很无聊”的动作。“不然我们是在做什么？”

“无可救药地深深地爱上着对方？”Greg提议道，一遍把手臂环上了Mycroft的脖子。“把我们的心——我们的灵魂——合二为一！”

“你他妈就是个蠢蛋。”Mycroft说。

“我们的心，Mikey！”Mycroft试图把他推到一边去的时候，Greg摇摇晃晃的大喊。“我们的心会合二为一！”

“闭嘴！”

“当我们的心合二为一，我要怎么……”Mycroft把嘴唇按在他的嘴唇上，这有效地让Greg停了下来。高个男孩温暖湿润的舌头在他的下嘴唇上来回摩挲。Greg立刻张开了嘴，于是Mycroft的舌头趁机溜了进去，和Greg的舌头互相纠缠，如饥似渴地探索着他的口腔。

Mycroft把Greg转了个身，让他的后背抵在墙上，Greg倒吸了一口气，但是很快Mycroft就封住了他的嘴唇。他们一直吻着，直到不得不分开来喘气。Greg抬头看着Mycroft通红的脸。

”好吧，上学好像有趣了点。“Greg说。

Mycroft笑了出声，然后轻轻亲了亲他的脸颊，Greg歪过了头。

“你午饭的时候要干什么？”Greg温柔地问。“或者是没课的时候？”

“去图书馆，或者偷溜出去抽根烟。”Mycroft贴着他的皮肤低声说道。“怎么？”

“就是觉得我们可以一起去逛逛。”

“你想让我和你还有你的朋友们一起去逛逛？”

“对。”Greg点了点头。“那会挺好玩的。但是如果你不想的话……”

他的声音渐渐低了下去，Mycroft向后退了一步，他蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，似乎在斟酌着。

“这只是个建议。”Greg耸了耸肩。“你选哪个我都接受。”

Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇然后说：“你和我一起来图书馆怎么样？”

“图书馆？”Greg哀嚎了一声。“我觉得我一辈子都不会去那种该死的地方。”

Mycroft笑了几声然后回来继续亲着Greg的脸颊和脖子。“来吧，会很有意思的。”

“是吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“我不相信。”Greg嘟囔着说。

Mycroft露出了一个微笑。“我会让图书馆变得非常有趣的，Lestrade先生。”

他咬着Greg的耳垂拉扯了一番，Greg发出了一声呻吟。“是……是吗？”他的声音突然沙哑了起来。

“嗯哼。”

“好吧……我猜——我得试试才知道。”Greg说着把Mycroft拽了起来给了他一个长长的吻。

当Dimmock转过转角的时候他们两个还亲在一起，Dimmock倒吸了一口气，呆呆地站住了。Mycroft退了一步离开Greg身边，然后叹了一口气，Greg瞪着他最好的朋友。

“你知道不，这比昨天更吓人了。”Dimmock说。

“什么？”Greg皱起了眉头。

“嗯，Mycroft看起来就像……Mycroft。”

“你在英语这门语言上真的是有自己独到地理解。”Dimmock讽刺地说。

Dimmock翻了个白眼，说：“你知道我什么意思！”

“是吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg偷偷笑了一下，他还记得他们第一次在BJ Master家相遇的时候Mycroft跟他说过同样的话。

“你一直都是这么让人讨厌吗？”Dimmock问。

“是的，只是你从来都没发现而已。”Mycroft讽刺地说。

Dimmock翻了个白眼，接着Greg问他：“所以说，你爸非常生气吗？”

“你觉得呢？”Dimmock边说边在口袋里掏着他的烟。“他回家来看到我正在卧室里看着两个男的亲嘴。”

“你那时候在看我们？”Mycroft问。

“你真是个淫荡的男孩。”Greg咧开了一个大笑。

“不管怎么样。”Dimmock无视了他们的调笑，继续说，“他啰啰嗦嗦地说了好多有关亚当和夏娃的故事，还有Greg是个坏孩子，他会下地狱，如果我让Greg来家里我也会下地狱，最后他威胁说要把我转学到St Mary's去。”

“噢，天呐，千万不要！”Greg大喊道，惹得Mycroft瞪了他一眼。“你爸可不能把你送到那个该死的学校！要是你走了，那我就一个同类都没有了！”

“噢。”Dimmock边说边眨了眨眼睛，手抓紧了他的胸口。“我也爱你，小甜心。”

Greg给他送了个飞吻，Dimmock一边笑一边点燃了他的烟。Mycroft对着他们两个摇了摇头，然后转过来对Greg说。

“我得走了。”

“不要——”Greg哭叫着。“别把我留给Dimmock，他是个大混蛋。”

“操你的，就你是个乖宝宝。”Dimmock一边抽烟一边挥手让他走开。

Mycroft笑了笑，然后在Greg唇上轻轻亲了一下，当他们分开之后Greg呲着牙给了他一个笑。

“那图书馆见，对吧？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头，在走之前又给了他一个吻，在他离开的时候，Greg歪过头，目光黏在他都屁股上。

“你被他拴住了。”Dimmock说完，发出了个绳套抡在空中的“刷刷”声。

Greg眨了眨眼，然后瞪了他的好朋友一眼。“滚一边去。”

“你被拴住了。” Dimmock又重复了一遍。

“我们又他妈的没在谈恋爱（we're not in a fucking relationship），我怎么就被他拴住了？”

“噢，Gregory，这个问题可大错特错了，”Dimmock微笑着说。“首先，你和Mycroft Holmes就是在谈恋爱，不能因为严格来说你们没有约过会就否认你们在某种程度上就是在谈恋爱的这个事实。“

”第二，我敢保证你们的这种关系里包含着数量非常可观的性爱（fucking），所以，没错，你们两个之间就是有着一个“fucking relationship”，不是吗？”

Greg怒视着他，但是Dimmock还没说完。

“第三，Gregory，你就是被他牢牢拴住了，我可没开玩笑。”Dimmock说。“Mycroft待在图书馆，所以你午休的时候也要去图书馆而没有让他来和我们一起玩。Mycroft想逃课，所以你就用你的摩托车载着他跑来跑去。Mycroft想在午休时间和你亲热，所以你就跟他亲热。Mycroft掌控着这段关系的节奏，而你毫不在意。”

“所以。”Dimmock说。“结论就是：是，你和Mycroft是在谈恋爱；是，你和Mycroft就是操来操去的那种关系；是，你他妈就是被拴得死死的。”他以又一声表示被拴住的怪叫作结，然后Greg打了他一拳，而Dimmock只是笑着跳开了。

“操你的，你他妈就是个该死的大混蛋！（you fucking giant fucking prick）”Greg对他大喊。

Dimmock只是笑；他知道当Greg在每个词之间都加上fucking都时候他是真的生气了。

“我他妈没被拴住，懂了吗？”Greg一边喊一边又去打Dimmock。

“呼咻——”Dimmock模仿着挥绳子的声音，这回还加上了动作。

“你能不能滚远点！”Greg对他大叫。

”是你追着我的！”Dimmock也喊了回去。

Greg怒瞪了他一眼，转过身背对着他，然后从口袋里掏出烟生气地点了一根。Dimmock边笑边靠近了一步，但是和Greg之间还是有很大一段距离。

“别这样，Greg，我开玩笑的。”Dimmock嘴里这样说，但他心里想的却是：才不是。“你没有被Mycroft拴住。”你完全就是被拴住了。“我很抱歉。”不，我才不抱歉。

Greg转过来看着他，深棕色的眼睛眯着。“我们没有在一起。”

“噢，你们绝对在一起了。”Dimmock说，当看到Greg更生气了的时候他咧嘴笑了一下。“我很抱歉，兄弟，但是你们真的在一起了。他可能不是你的男朋友，但你和Mycroft Holmes绝对是在一起了。”

“我没有！”Greg大喊着，表情变得烦躁起来。Dimmock真的开始惹到他了。“我了解真正的Mycroft才他妈一周，Dimmo，没人能那么快就喜欢上谁！”

“为什么不能？”Dimmock问。

Greg皱起了眉头。“什么叫‘为什么不能’？”

“就是字面意思：为什么不能呢？为什么你不能在一星期之内就喜欢上一个人？”

“那……因为才一个星期。”Greg说。

“没错，但是你已经认识Mycroft两年了。”Dimmock提醒他说。“发现他隐藏的那一面并没有改变这个事实，Greg。你认识Mycroft两年了，而不是一个星期。”

Greg的眉头皱的更紧了。“对，但是——”

“Greg，拜托。”Dimmock打断了他的话。“没错，你原来对他态度是不好，但你要是真的讨厌他，我的意思是你完全讨厌他，讨厌到你身体里的每一个细胞都抗拒他，那你现在也不会亲他了。情况不会因为你找到了一个和你有很多相似之处的人而改变。”

“就是这样。”Greg说。“什么事都没变。我对他的感觉也是。我不喜欢他，而且我们俩也没在谈恋爱。我只是突然意识到他有多火辣而已。”

Dimmock哼笑了一声。“你拒绝接受现实，真有意思。”

“我要认真地考虑一下我们之间的关系了。”

“噢，别这样，别这么小心眼。”

“操你的。”Greg对着他吼。

Dimmock只是笑。“好吧，好吧，我不说了，开心了吗？”

“非常开心。”Greg瞪着他，生气地吸了口烟然后把烟气吹到了Dimmock脸上。

“呼咻——”Dimmock小声嘟囔着。

Greg踹了他一脚。


	14. 第十四章 纸条

Greg和Mycroft只有一节课是一起上的，英国文学。谢天谢地，Dimmock不上这课。他整个早上都在对Greg露出神秘的微笑，嘴里还会发出挥绳子的“咻咻”声，这让Greg开始动摇他一直相信的“谋杀是犯罪”的这个信念。

教室两边各有三排并起来的单人桌，中间则是双人桌，也是三排。Greg通常都会坐在右手边遥远的角落里，而Mycroft一般坐在教室中间的第一排。

像往常一样，Greg在上课铃打响之后才走进教室，他对着Jambrook先生露出了一个大大的微笑惹来老师的一个瞪视。Greg的目光穿过教室，在他看到Mycroft坐在了最后的时候，他不得不强忍下一个微笑。

Greg坐在他平时那张桌子靠过道的那一排，远离墙壁，这样他就能够离Mycroft更近一点，而Mycroft坐在了他那排桌子的尽头。Mycroft的目光轻轻划过Greg，飞快地露出了一个微笑，然后转过头去看着前面。

Greg想再和Mycroft对上眼，但是Mycroft故意认真听着Jambrook先生啰啰嗦嗦地讲着些……谁管他在讲些什么。Greg把他都右胳膊肘放在桌子上，手撑着脸，盯着Mycroft看，看他漂亮的脸，他修长诱人的脖子，他写字时优雅的姿势，他藏在桌子底下的大长腿——

“Greg！”

Greg眨了眨眼，把他的目光从Mycroft身上移开，看向瞪着他的Jambrook先生。“嗯？”

“你在听课么？”Jambrook问。

“没，”Greg摇了摇头，“没听，我看着Mycroft呢。”

Mycroft扭过来看着他的眼睛，Greg对他露出了一个微笑，而班里的其他人都转过头来盯着他。

Jambrook皱着眉头说：“你觉得Mycroft比我们的课程更有趣？”

“嗯……你怎么能真的把这两者做比较？”Greg问。“我的意思是，Mycroft是个人，你知道的，上帝最优秀的作品之一。而英语课只是英语课，倒不是说它不重要，但是圣经里说过——”

“行了，Greg，我懂了。”Jambrook叹了口气，揉了揉脸颊。“你就认真点行吗？”

“认真点上课还是认真点看Mycroft？”Greg问。

几个同学低声笑了几下，Mycroft盯着他的笔记本，一丝红晕漫上脖子。

“上课。”Jambrook生气地说。

“好的，Jambrook老师，sir。”Greg边说边用两个手指敬了个礼。

在Greg坐直身体的时候Jambrook生气地瞪了他一眼，Greg趁着老师转过身在白板上写字的空当翻开了他的笔记本。他瞄了Mycroft一眼，Mycroft在记笔记。他飞快地撕下来一页纸，在上面写道——

【你在干啥呢？】

他把纸对折了一下，等到Jambrook面对白板的时候把身子倾过走道，把纸条扔在了Mycroft的书上。Mycroft看着它眨了眨眼睛，又瞥了Greg一眼，最后打开纸条。

Mycroft微笑着写了回复，递给Greg。

（嗑药，你呢？）

Greg哼笑了一声，当Jambrook瞪他的时候又赶紧用咳嗽加以掩饰。Mycroft的字体连贯又整洁。非常优雅，Greg想。不像他自己那样潦草。

【没啥。我好无聊。】

他把纸条传回给Mycroft，Mycroft微笑地读完然后在上面写了些什么。

（上课传纸条？你可真像个高中小女生，Gregory。）

Greg瞪了他一眼然后写下了回复。

【才不是，闭嘴。】

（那你要怎么办呢？）

Greg露出了一个微笑，而Mycroft一边抄Jambrook的笔记一边露出了一个坏笑。

【Mycroft，我·好·无·聊！！！】

（你知道什么有意思吗？）

Greg边写边挑起了一边的眉毛。

【不知道。什么？】

（作业。）

Greg做了个鬼脸，Mycroft笑了。

【没意思。你是疯了吗？】

（也许吧，没人给我做过测试。）

【那你应该去做——Sherlock也是。】

（啊，你没有见过牙医给人拔牙，是不是？我担心那个想去给我弟弟做测试的医生。）

Greg被他想像中一个医生努力抓住Sherlock Holmes，而Sherlock不断尖叫，吐口水，甚至很有可能在咬人的画面逗笑了。

【不管怎么样——我很无聊。】

（这你说过了。）

【我们来干点什么吧。】

（比如……？）

【……我们来互相写淫荡的小纸条！！！】

（我不会跟你写淫荡的小纸条的）

【为什么？】

（没有为什么。）

【别这样……你还记得我的舌头吗？】

（Gregory。停下。）

【还有我的嘴唇？我的手指……】

（我警告你，Gregory！）

Greg微笑着又写了一句，然后扭过身子递给Mycroft。Mycroft没理他，于是Greg挪近了点，把纸条推到Mycroft交叠的手臂间，Mycroft叹了口气。

【还记得操我的嘴的感觉有多好吗，Mycroft？记得吗？我温暖湿润的舌头在你的皮肤上画圈？我的手握着你的老二——顺便一说，那感觉好极了。】

Greg看着Mycroft在塑料座椅上扭动了一下，脸更红了。

有几个人发现了他们在传纸条，还有几个人瞪大了眼睛看着他们，但是在Mycroft犹豫着写下回复然后传给Greg的时候，Greg忽略了那些人。

（继续……）

Greg露出一个微笑，然后潦草地写了回复。

【老天，那真太棒了。我发誓，你那他妈真是太粗了，那可不是闹着玩的。还有你的呜咽和呻吟，直刺进我的喉咙。操，我肯定要再尝一次你的老二。】

Mycroft的脸现在已经红透了，随着笔尖在纸上划动，他稍稍分开了双腿。

（嗯，或许我得让你好好尝尝，是不是？）

Greg想象着Mycroft再次操他的嘴的画面，舔了舔嘴唇。他发现Mycroft用那双变成深蓝色的眼睛盯着他，他匆忙地写了回复。

【拜托，你也要写下流的话。比如在那次聚会上你是怎么握住我的——那真性感。我还记得你用你的舌头操进我的嘴，还有你那漂亮柔软的手环在我的老二上。】

Mycroft对着纸条嗤笑了一声。

（不对，不对，亲爱的Gregory。你要努力才能得到那个。继续写，然后我会给你写些骚到让你射在自己裤子里的句子。）

Greg差点呻吟出声。Mycroft怎么能光靠这些字母就能表现得这么性感又居高临下？Greg的裤子有点太紧了，而且他突然开始怀疑这到底是不是个好主意。

【别这样，Mikey！没有鼓励我写不下去！】

Greg刚刚把纸条传给Mycroft，Jambrook就突然出现了。他把纸条从Mycroft的手里抽了出来，Mycroft睁大了眼睛，Greg向前扑了过去。

“不要！”

“上课传纸条？”Jambrook讽刺地问。

“没有，这只是……嗯……我在问Mycroft问题！”Greg说着，Mycroft脸红了。

“也许我应该在课堂上把它大声读出来，嗯？”Jambrook说。

Greg突然露出了一个微笑，他吹了一声口哨然后说，“呃，如果我是你我就不会那么做。”

“为什么呢？”老师问。

“嗯……如果你给孩子读那种东西，家长们会很生气的。”Greg说着，向纸条点了点头。“但是不管怎么说，你还是把它读出来吧，我不在乎。”

他耸了耸肩，靠着椅子背，双手扣在头后面，露出了一个大大的笑。当整个教室的人视线在Greg和Jambrook先生之间转来转去的时候，Mycroft死死地盯着自己的笔记本。

终于，Jambrook打开了纸条，他棕色的眼睛转向下看它。Greg看着他的表情从生气变成震惊，三十秒后他的脸微微有点发红。

Greg难以抑制地笑了出来，结结巴巴地说，“你，你要把它读，读出来吗，先生？”

“不……不，我觉得我不会读出来。”Jambrook艰难地咽了一下口水，说。

“噢，别这样，大家都很好奇呢！”Greg说。

整个班的人目光在Greg和Jambrook身上转换，想知道那张该死的纸条上到底写了些什么。

“Gregory，出去，现在！”Jambrook突然厉声说。

“但是——”

“出去！”

“那Mycroft呢？”Greg质问道。“他也写了。”

Mycroft瞪了Greg一眼，而Greg对他眨了个眼，而Jambrook说，“带上你的东西出去，Lestrade，现在就去！”

“好吧，没必要发火嘛。”Greg说着，抓起他的背包把东西一股脑都塞了进去。他瞥了一眼Mycroft然后说。“我能给Mycroft留句话吗，先生？就一句，很快。”

现在整个班的人都笑了，窃窃私语声到处都是，Jambrook气冲冲地走下了过道，把纸条塞进了兜里，然后一把抓住Greg的袖子。

“怎么，你还想留着那纸条一会儿看？”Greg被拽着走向门口。“我还从来不知道你喜欢这一口呢，先生！”

“闭嘴，Lestrade！”Jambrook大吼。

“诶呦，放开我！”Greg边喊边夸张地甩着手。“陌生人真危险呦，真危险！”

老师把他推到了门外，所有人都在笑，Jambrook说，“所有人，好好呆在这儿。不许说话！”

大家看着Jambrook把Greg训了一顿，而Greg摇摇晃晃地揉着他的手臂，时不时发出几声笑。最后，他们走了，所有人非常一致地转过头来看着Mycroft。

“那张纸条上写了什么？”Sally Donovan把头伸过来问Mycroft。

“无关紧要的东西。”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“你为什么要跟Lestrade传纸条？”有个人问。

Mycroft又耸了耸肩，无视了他们的其他问题，一个人在笔记本的角落画小画。当Jambrook终于回到教室的时候，他一个人回来了，在开始继续讲课之前瞪了Mycroft一眼。

Mycroft叹了口气靠在了椅子背上，想知道Greg在干什么。


	15. 注意 注意

图书馆里非常安静。有几个学生在自己看书，有的在和朋友闲聊，大部分都在做作业。两个图书管理员轮流坐班，另一个会去整理那些被还回来的书。

Greg在Mycroft对面的位置坐了下来，高个男孩从他的作业里抬起头看了他一眼，挑了挑眉。

“这周剩下的几天里我都有课后留堂，还要正式地给Jambrook先生道个歉，而且要去和辅导员谈谈有关性行为安全和性传播疾病的问题。”Greg告诉他。

Mycroft笑了。

“这不好笑。”Greg生气地说。“你也在那张该死的纸条上写字了，但是你惹上麻烦了吗？没有……”

“我是Mycroft Holmes。”Mycroft讽刺地说。“我从不惹麻烦。”

Greg怒瞪了他一眼。“他们可能觉得是我在带坏你，所以希望辅导员能够提醒你我见不得人的欲望有多危险。”

“我还挺喜欢你的见不得人的欲望呢。”Mycroft说。

Greg感觉到有什么碰到了他的腿，然后顺势滑了上来，他挑起了眉毛。“Mycroft Holmes，那是你的脚吗？”

“也许。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“嗯……我觉得我应该跟辅导员谈谈关于你带坏我的事情。”Greg说。

当Mycroft的脚越来越高，在他的大腿附近磨蹭的时候，Greg艰难地咽了一下。

“噢，Gregory，别说得像有人会相信是我在带坏你一样。”Mycroft笑了出声。

“我现在明白你的名声会带给你怎么样的好处了。”Greg喃喃地说，注意力都集中在Mycroft的脚上。

Mycroft露出了一个微笑。“我总是提前做计划。”

“所有人都认为你是个优雅完美的学生。”Greg说。“而事实上你就是个淫荡的小男孩。”

“我可没有什么地方是小的，Gregory Lestrade。”Mycroft反击道。

“我不知道，我得仔细看看才能弄明白。”Greg给了他一个大大的微笑。Mycroft把脚移开了，Greg实实在在地发出了一声抱怨的呻吟，惹得Mycroft笑出了声。Greg撅着嘴向桌子的方向挪了挪，把手肘放在冰凉的桌面上。“所以你在干啥呢？”Greg问。

“写作业。”Mycroft说。

“什么作业？”

“政治，英国文学，现在正在写化学。”Mycroft一边用笔尖划过笔记本，一边嘟囔道。“理综（Triple Science），法语，今天晚上要写生物作业。”

Greg眨着眼睛看着他。“你刚刚说的，大概有，一星期的量那么多。”

Mycroft笑了，依旧盯着他的本子。“你真的会做作业吗，Gregory？”

“呃……对，大部分时候会做。”Greg说着，挠了挠他的脸颊。Mycroft挑起了一边的眉毛看着他，所以他接着说，“呃……有的时候吧。如果我能蒙混过去的话就不做。”

Mycroft笑了。

“你为什么要做理综作业（Triple Science），你有什么毛病？”Greg问他。“你知道那就像，就像，像，三份科学作业那么多。”

“没错，看字面意思就知道。”Mycroft说。

“你真是疯了。”

“不是，只是我很聪明而且喜欢挑战而已。”Mycroft纠正他。

“所有聪明人都是疯子，公认事实。”Greg呲着牙说。

Mycroft轻蔑地笑了一下。

“Mycroft，这儿好无聊。”Greg哼唧着说。

“我正在写作业，Gregory，”

“但是……”

“我们来玩‘看看谁能坚持更长时间不说话’怎么样？”Mycroft说。“如果你能坚持到一分钟，我就给你个奖励。”

Greg露出了一个大大的微笑，奖励这个词让他来了精神，他一下子坐直了，抿紧了嘴唇看着Mycroft。

“拜托，这很无聊。”大概四秒之后Greg就坚持不住了。

“我现在写作业，这样今天晚上我就不用写了，”Mycroft微笑着说。“回家之后再有半个小时我就能写完，之后的几天晚上我都没有什么事了。”

“但是我很无——聊——”Greg抱怨着，四仰八叉地摊在了桌子上，头枕着胳膊。“我们去亲热一下。”

“不行。”

“拜托。”

“不行。”

“Mycroft——”

“不行。”

“Myc——”

“不行。”

“混蛋！”Greg大叫了一声，Mycroft怒视着他，屋子里的其他人也都看向了他们这个方向。“抱歉，抱歉。”Greg嘟囔着。“所以，不能亲热？”

“我在做作业。”

“你可真gay。”Greg哼哼着，又摊回了桌子。

“我们在这儿的这段时间里你可以做你的作业。”Mycroft提醒他。

Greg用那种“你该不会是傻了吧”的眼神看着他。

Mycroft放下了笔，认真地看着Greg。“Gregory，你可以坐在这看着我写作业，或者去和你的朋友们玩，或者我们两个一边写作业一边聊天。最后一个选项还包括偷偷的亲吻，手和大腿的亲密接触，还有偶尔我的脚抵在你的老二上。”

好吧，Greg的选择已经很明显了，不是吗？

在把书包拽下来并拉开拉链的时候Greg还在抱怨，他拿出了他的文具盒，笔记本，还有他找到的第一本书。他把这一堆摊在桌子上，然后埋怨地瞪着Mycroft。

Mycroft立刻坐直，俯身探过桌子，在Greg的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。Greg吸了一口气，但他还是回应了这个吻。他飞快地伸出手，想把手指插进Mycroft的头发，把他拉得更近。

但是Mycroft拍开了他的手然后坐了回去，Greg哀嚎了一声。“不许碰。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“我恨你。”Greg撅着嘴，用力地翻开了书。他看了看作业又看了看课本。“我没带PE课的书。”Greg嘟囔了一声。

“你就写在那上面吧。”Mycroft说。

“你就是个狐狸精，知道不？”Greg抱怨道。

Mycroft只是微笑了一下。

{oOo}

Greg发消息告诉Dimmock他被留堂了，他的三个朋友在学校附近等着他，直到五点他被放出来。他在停车场里和Dylan，Joe还有Dimmock汇合了。Dimmock在给Molly发消息——每次他和他女朋友聊天的时候脸上都带着那种傻不拉几的笑——但是当Dylan问Greg“你他妈这一整天都去哪了？”的时候他还是发出了一声嗤笑。

“去你妈被窝里了。”Greg反击道。

“你他妈这是什么意思？”Dylan问。

Greg轻笑了一声。“我的意思是我操你妈去了，怎么，有问题？”

Dylan抓住了Greg的脖子，他们扭打着摔在了草地上，扭打起来，直到Greg被Dylan勒住脖子躺在地上动弹不得。

“啊，放开我。”Greg大喊。

“为你所说的话道歉，我妈妈很圣洁。”Dylan说。

“她必须是。”Greg生气地说。“所以你一出生我就该掐死你。”

“好了，好了，Gregory，别没礼貌。”Dylan笑看Greg继续打他。

“放开……操你妈的……好吧，抱歉！”Greg大喊。

Dylan嘲讽地笑了一声然后放开了他，Greg想踹他一脚但是后脑勺却被打了一下。

“傻逼。”Greg边吼边跌跌撞撞地站了起来，Joe和Dimmock都在笑他。

“好了，小伙们，别较劲。”Dimmock说。Greg对他比了个中指。

“你去哪了？”Joe看着Dimmock的车，边点烟边问。

“去和某个男孩搞了。”Greg说。

“放屁。”Joe说。“你看起来像是饥渴了一整天一样。”

Greg瞪着他。理论上来说他说的也没错，他和Mycroft一起干了些别的事。Joe和Dylan又窃笑了起来，Greg说，“滚开。”

“可怜的Greggie啊，不知道该怎么搞男孩了？”Dylan问。

“我他妈还要搞你呢。”Greg嘟囔着说。

“呕，拒绝谢谢，你的老二上大概带着各种恶心的病吧。”Dylan皱了皱鼻子。

“你可以吸我的老二，傻逼。”Greg边说边把手放在裤裆上，竖了根指头出来。

Dylan做了个鬼脸，Dimmock说，“如果有人跟你做了那个，那你现在也不会这样了，是不是？”

“别试探我，Dimmo。”Greg检查了一下背包拉链，然后套上了夹克。

“别吵了，姑娘们。”Joe说，在Greg和Dimmock的瞪视下咧出一个微笑。“别管那么多了，今天晚上想去看电影吗？”

“都放什么电影？”Greg问。

“不知道。”Joe耸了耸肩。

“我加入，我妹妹感冒了，她指使我干这干那的。”Dylan说，“如果她再他妈的叫我给她端水，我就把水杯扔她脸上。”

“在你出手之前Kayley就能打的你满地找牙。”Joe嘲讽地说。

Greg和Dimmock对着Dylan生气的表情哈哈大笑，然后Dimmock说，“我加入但是我得先去接Molly。”

“噢，所以你为了女朋友就抛弃了我们？”Dylan问。

“没错，她可不像你们这么混蛋。”Dimmock说。

Greg笑了，然后说，“没错，那好吧，我也去。”

“一小时后在电影院外面见？”Joe说。

其他人都点了点头，然后向各自的车走了过去，Greg带上了头盔发动了他的摩托车。在离开的时候Greg扫了一眼Mycroft的捷豹，但是没有看到Mycroft的影子。

——TBC——

{oOo}

Greg回了趟家，在家里换上了一条绿色的牛仔裤，一件黑色的AC/DC的衬衫，还有一双滑板鞋。他在小镇边缘的购物中心旁停了车。当Dimmock的宝马停在他身边的时候他才刚刚点起烟，Dimmock和Molly一起从车里走了出来。

“嗨，Greg。”Molly微笑着说。

“你还和这个傻逼在一起呢。”Greg叹了口气，用手勾住Molly。“你好呀，小美女。”

“你要一直这么粗鲁吗？”Molly亲了一下他的脸颊。

“这也是我魅力的一部分啊。”Greg对她眨了眨眼。

“别管他了。”Dimmock打断了他们，一只手环住了Molly的腰。“我听说有人被抓到教导处了。”

Greg舔着嘴唇移开了目光。“不知道你在说什么。”

Dimmock微笑地看着Greg吸了一口烟。“啊，拜托，别骗人了，Gregory。”

“我没骗你。”

“行吧，行吧。”Dimmock点着头，手伸进口袋去找他自己的烟。“那……Jambrook先生到底把谁带去了办公室，嗯？”

“不知道。”Greg耸了耸肩。“我在桌子上睡觉呢。”

“你确定？”

“完全确定。”

“真的？”

“对。”

“所以你没有在上课的时候和Mycroft Holmes传纸条？”Dimmock问。

Greg想踢他但是Dimmock躲开了，边笑边点上了他的烟。

“我听说Jambrook先生在读你们俩写的东西的时候脸上至少红了他妈三个度。”Dimmock继续说。“所以，别说谎了，告诉我们吧，你们都写了什么？”

“没什么。”Greg说。“我就问了Mycroft个问题，行不？”

“Mycroft Holmes？”Molly问。

“老天啊，我忘记告诉你了。”Dimmock喊道。

“滚开。”Greg呲着牙大吼，想要让Dimmock闭嘴，Molly疑惑的皱着眉看着他们。

“Molly，Molly，Greg她妈的喜欢上一个人了！”Dimmock一边被Greg追着跑过整个停车场一边向Molly大喊。Dimmock蹲在了一辆车后面，当Greg跑过来的时候他突然站起来跟Greg撞了个满怀，Greg向后撞上了一根水泥柱子。Greg呻吟了一声，揉着自己的腿，Dimmock则跑向了他女朋友。“Greg喜欢Mycroft Holmes！”

“什么？！”Molly几乎是尖叫了出来。

“你……她妈的……就是个婊子！”Greg哀嚎了一声，中间掺杂了好多龇牙咧嘴的嘶嘶声。

“是真的。”Dimmock笑着说。“Greg，我们的Greg Lestrade，喜欢那个Mycroft fucking Holmes[Mycroft fucking Holmes觉得都写出来比较带感！]。”

“我没有喜欢他！”Greg大叫。

“他绝对喜欢他。”Dimmock看着Molly说。“他们大概一个星期前在聚会上亲热——”

“Dimmock，你他妈闭嘴！”Greg大喊着，一瘸一拐地向他走去。

“然后上个周末Mycroft给Greg撸了一发。”Dimmock继续说。“然后他们逃课去干了天知道什么事，然后他们在我的床上亲热——”

Greg抓住了Dimmock的脖子，顺便捂上了他的嘴，在他耳边狠狠地说，“马上闭上嘴你个傻逼，不然我发誓——”

Dimmock锤在他肚子上的胳膊肘打断了他的话。“然后今天在学校的时候我看到他们在接吻！”Dimmock说，“Eric Armstrong给我发消息说Jambrook先生把Greg赶出了英国文学课因为他在和Mycroft传纸条！”

“你个蠢货。”Greg揉着肚子哀嚎。

“我的天呐！”Molly的手捂在嘴上，眼睛里闪着光。“你喜欢Mycroft Holmes？”

“我没有！”Greg说。“我们只是时不时会亲热一下，行不行？我他妈的不喜欢他！”

“他就是喜欢。”Dimmock说。

“Dimmo，我对所有的神发誓，我会杀了你的！”Greg对他吼了一声。

Dimmock只是咧着嘴对他笑，Molly说，“你和Mycroft Holmes？”

“老天啊。”Greg呻吟了一声。

“真是太神奇了。”Molly拍着手说。

“神奇？”Dimmock问。

“什么？”Greg也问道。

“你们两个，我能想象出来。”Molly继续说。“你们就是……你们很配，我完全能想象出来！”

“你应该亲眼看看他们在一起时候的样子。”Dimmock笑着说。“他们特别可爱。”

“Dimmo——”

“你们就是！”Dimmock说，“我不懂你为什么一直不承认。”

“我不承认是因为我不喜欢他！”Greg喊了出来。

“发生了什么？”

三个人转过头来看到Dylan和Joe正向他们走来，Dylan玩着手机，Joe抽着烟。

Greg转过头去让Molly和Dimmock闭嘴，“一个字都他妈不许说，懂没？”Molly立刻点了点头，而Dimmock只是嗤笑了一声。“没什么。”Greg在Dylan和Joe走近的时候对他们说。“就是Dimmo在犯贱。”

“他没有。”Molly微笑着亲了一下Dimmock的脸蛋，这让Dimmock笑的更开心了。“我们看什么电影？”

“什么都行，我无所谓。”Joe耸了耸肩。

“我也不介意。”Dylan说。“你们有特别想看的吗？”

剩下的人都耸了耸肩，所以他们决定到那再说。走的时候Greg瞪着Dimmock，而后者只是低声笑了笑，模仿着接吻的声音。

{oOo}

他们决定看一部动作片，Greg和Molly被派去买吃的。Molly一直在斜着眼瞄Greg，而Greg尽自己最大可能忽略了她。当他们排队付钱的时候，Molly说，“所以说……Mycroft Holmes，嗯？”

Greg叹了口气，“Dimmo在开玩笑，可以了吧？”

“也就是说你并没有在聚会上和他接吻，给他做个手活，也没有在Michael的床上跟他亲热？”Molly问。Greg咬了咬他的下嘴唇，“而且你没有逃学和——”

“没错，好吧，你说的这些我们都做了。”Greg说，“但是我不喜欢他。”

“嗯。”Molly点了点头。“你确定？”

“对。”Greg低吼着说。

“真的？”

“对。”

“百分之百——”

“没错！”Greg尖锐地打断了她的话。Molly笑了。“你和Dimmock在一起太长时间了。”

“才没有。”Molly微笑着说。“Greg，喜欢一个人没有错。”

“我知道。”Greg说。“但是我不喜欢Mycroft。”

“那你为什么一直和他呆在一起？”Molly问。

Greg挑起了一边眉毛。“你知道我是什么样的人，对吧？”

Molly翻了个白眼。“对，Gregory，我知道你名声在外。但是，你知道的，你还是可以爱上一个人的。”

“我知道，我知道。”Greg嘟囔着说。

“我很好奇为什么你要和Mycroft Holmes做那些事。”Molly说。“我以为你们两个互相看不顺眼。”

“我们的确——我的意思是，我的确曾经……我的意思是……”Greg的声音渐渐低了下去，他皱着眉头。“他不是我曾经以为的那样。”

“噢？”

“他……怎么说，他还有另一面。”Greg说。“他穿着黑色的紧身牛仔裤，他会抽烟，他和我听一样的歌，而且他的名声和我不相上下。”

“是吗？”

Greg点了点头。“我原来以为他是个又古板又虚荣的人，你知道吧？”Molly点了点头。“但是他不是的。”Greg继续说。“他很……好，真的。”

“很好？”

“对。”Greg露出了一个微笑，拿着手里的一袋薯片捏来捏去。“他是个有趣的人，而且非常有魅力，而且……我们相处的真的很好。”Molly微笑着听他说话.“我们有很多相同点，我和他在一起的时候很开心，非常开心，而且……亲热之外的时间也是。”

“所以，你们两个很合得来？”

“对。”Greg说。“这很奇怪，但是……他真的很酷。”

Molly笑的更开心了，但是在这个时间点上她什么都没说，让Greg静静地想着Mycroft。付了钱之后，他们穿过商场、越过一大群买东西的人以及闲逛的青少年，朝电影院走去。

们离开商场，绕过整栋建筑，然后进了电影院。就在Molly和Greg准备上电梯的时候，Greg停住了。

“Greg？”Molly疑惑地问。顺着他的目光，Molly看到了Holmes家兄弟Mycroft和Sherlock，还有John Watson，正朝着他们走过来。

当看到Greg的时候Mycroft露出了一个微笑，Greg也笑着把Mycroft上下打量了一番。Mycroft穿着黑色的紧身牛仔裤，两条银色链子从右边的口袋里垂下来，里面是件深红和黑色相间的绒布衬衫，上面三颗扣子开着，下面穿着一双黑色高邦滑板鞋。他黄棕色的头发有点凌乱，但是脸上没有化妆。

他看起来还是那么该死的诱人，Greg的目光慢慢地划过他全身，记下眼前每一英尺的景色。当Molly在他旁边“咯咯”地笑出声，Greg的脸一下子红透了，他努力让自己不要再盯着Mycroft看。

“Gregory。”Mycroft说着，目光在Greg身上划过，和几秒钟前Greg的那种动作一模一样。

“嗨。”Greg回应道。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，John盯着他。

“你们在这做什么？”Greg问，试着找回些理智并且忽略Sherlock那种了然的目光。

“很显然，我们来看电影。”Sherlock嘲讽地说。“你难道是个白痴吗？”

“Sherlock。”Mycroft瞪了他一眼。Sherlock做了个鬼脸，在Mycroft转回头看Greg和Molly的时候John笑了。“我觉得我们之前没见过。”Mycroft对Molly说。“Mycroft Holmes。”

“Molly Hooper。”Molly微笑着说。“我听说过你的所有事。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉，Greg立马说，“他是Dimmock的女朋友。”

“我明白了。”Mycroft若有所思地说。“这是我的弟弟，Sherlock，这是他朋友John Watson。”年轻的那个Holmes瞪着他哥哥，但是John露出了个微笑。

“你好。”John礼貌地说。

“很高兴见到你们，John，Sherlock。”Molly欢快地说。

Sherlock瞥了她一眼然后重重地走进了电梯，John跟在他后面。Molly也跟了上去，她回头的时候看到Greg和Mycroft站在了一起。

“所以……”Greg小声地说。

“我被迫带我弟弟和John来看电影。”Mycroft叹了口气。“我不想这样度过这个下午。”他蓝色的眼睛看着Greg的脸。“但是现在情况开始好转了。”

Greg脸红了，他撸了一把头发然后说，“没错，那个……嗯……”

“你在运用语言方面确实有自己的方法，你知道吧？”Mycroft取笑道。

“闭嘴。”Greg叹了口气然后撞了他一下，惹得Mycroft发出了一声笑。Molly笑得几乎要裂开了，一走下电梯她就蹦蹦跳跳地跑向Dimmock，Joe和Dylan。

她对着Dimmock的耳朵小声说了一阵，然后他脸上露出了一个大大的笑。Greg生气地瞪了他一眼然后转回去看着Mycroft。

“那……嗯……好好享受你的电影吧。”

“我可以试试。”Mycroft一边说一边看着Sherlock玩那个制冰机。“虽然我担心在电影结束之前我可能就会杀了某个人。”

“我觉得没人会怪你的。”Greg微笑着说。

Mycroft回给他了一个微笑然后去抓他弟弟和John了，Greg看着他一路走过去。Mycroft一离开Dimmock就出现在Greg旁边说，“你的男朋友怎么样了？”

“闭嘴。”Greg吼了一声，把吃的一股脑塞进Dimmock手里。

Dimmock轻笑了几声，手里把吃的分别装到他们几个人的背包里。一切都弄好了之后他们五个向4号厅走过去。Greg又向后瞄了一眼。Mycroft在排队买票，Sherlock趴在John耳边一边指着来来往往的人一边对他低语。

Mycroft迎上了Greg的目光，露出了个微笑，Greg则在消失在走廊尽头之前最后给了他一个大大的笑。


	16. 第十六章  控制

Joe和Dylan立马跑去坐在了右边最远的角落里。他们互相推搡打闹着，直到Joe给Dylan腿上来了一拳，Dylan才哀嚎了一声坐在了旁边的座位上。

Dimmock搂着Molly坐在了前面一排。Greg猛地坐在了Dylan旁边，然后用力撕开了一袋爆米花，抓了一把塞在嘴里。

他们交换着各种吃的，屏幕上放前期回顾的时候薯片，爆米花，巧克力还有棒棒糖满天飞。Greg偷了Gimmock的柠檬水，然后对他吐了个舌头。Dimmock生气地看着他那一嘴嚼过的食物残渣。

“你个傻货。”Dimmock说着朝他扔了一个巧克力棒。

“嗯，玛氏巧克力。”Greg呲着牙露出个大大的笑。他三两下撕开包装，咬了一大口，然后哼哼着揉着他的肚子。

Dimmock翻了个白眼，Molly在他的脸颊上亲了一下，Joe和Dylan正朝着对方扔Aeros*。

“嘿，你买了Crunchie*吗？”Greg趴在椅背上问。Molly点了点头，从她男朋友包里翻出一条蜂蜜夹心的递给Greg。“嗯，好吃。”

“你这样会生病的。”Molly说。Greg三两口吃完他的Mars*接着又撕开了Crunchie*的包装袋。

Greg只是对她做了个鬼脸，又猛吸了一口柠檬水。

Greg刚刚吃完他的Crunchie就瞥到了一个熟悉的姜黄色头发的人影走进了电影院。当看到Mycroft抓住想要跑上过道的Sherlock的时候，Greg露出了一个傻兮兮的微笑。

他对着他弟弟的耳朵低吼，而Sherlock在挣脱之前狠狠地瞪了他一眼。年轻的那个Holmes带着John一起气哼哼的跑上过道，然后一下子坐在了Molly和Dimmock那一排靠边的位置。John坐在了他旁边，Mycroft则坐在了最外侧。

Greg难以自已地盯着Mycroft——而且他有种感觉，Mycroft知道他在盯着他看。但是他不在乎，他坐在座位上摆弄着他的饮料，眼睛在屏幕和Mycroft之间扫来扫去。

Molly和Dimmock在偷笑（Greg完全没注意）然后小声讨论着Greg的表现。

突然，Mycroft站了起来，走到Sherlock和John跟前，对他们说了些什么，Sherlock随意地挥了挥手。Mycroft瞪了他一眼，然后抬头看向Greg，接着转身走下过道，消失在了门口。

Greg立马站了起来，Dimmock问他：“你去哪？”

“呃……去抽烟。”Greg说完就跑了下去，Dimmock嗤笑了一声。

“所以你觉得呢？”他问他的女朋友。

“噢，Greg已经完全爱上了Mycroft。”Molly点了点头。

Dimmock露出了一个得意的微笑。

———————————————

（译注*：全部都是各种巧克力）

{oOo}

Greg走过外面明亮的走廊，四处寻找着，他想知道Mycroft去了哪里。当他走到厕所的时候，Mycroft突然出现，把他拽进一个小隔间，然后抵在了墙上。

“这都要变成惯例了。”当Mycroft把胳膊搂上他的腰，Greg说。

Mycroft笑了，“那就别跟着我。”

“别把自己弄的一副欠操的样子。”Greg反击道。

Mycroft露出了一个微笑，Greg拉近了他们之间的距离，把自己的嘴唇抵上Mycroft的。Mycroft轻轻的惊呼了一声，然后他开始回应，温柔地在Greg的嘴唇上摩擦。

Greg决定要在这个吻里掌控主动权——即使Mycroft是把他顶在墙上的那个——他把手指插进Mycroft姜黄色的头发里，另一只手抓住了他的屁股。

Mycroft身体绷紧了一秒钟，然后又放松了下来，他没有抵抗，把掌控权给了Greg。Greg笑了一下然后抓住Mycroft，用力地把他转过来，抵在了墙上。

Mycroft惊讶地呼了口气，他们分开了，Greg偷笑了一声。

“不要觉得我会经常允许你这么做。”Mycroft瞪了他一眼。

“我不在乎。”Greg说着，又吻上了他的嘴。

Mycroft呻吟了一声，Greg挑了挑嘴角，然后又继续努力把Mycroft Holmes亲的魂不守舍。他继续用那种温柔挑逗的吻亲了一分钟，然后伸出舌头舔了舔Mycroft的下唇。

高个男孩慢慢张开了嘴，Greg的舌头溜了进去，先是随意地舔着他的牙齿和牙龈，然后缠上了Mycroft的舌头，玩弄着他一直藏得很好的那枚舌钉。

Greg一只手揉弄着Mycroft的头发，舌头仔细地探索着他的口腔，另一只手抓着Mycroft屁股，时不时捏一下。

当Greg偏过头，从另一边勾引着他开始一个新的吻的时候，Mycroft轻哼了一声。刚开始，Mycroft的手还放在Greg的肩膀上，但是慢慢地它们向下移，一只手落在Greg结实的背上，另一只手从身侧掉到了Greg的屁股上。

感觉到Mycroft有点太主动了，Greg向前走了一步，把Mycroft重重地推在了墙上，Mycroft倒吸了一口气。Greg从Mycroft的嘴唇上离开，开始对他的脖子又吻又咬。Mycroft在他的头顶发出了一声呻吟，然后抓紧了Greg。

他咬了一下Mycroft苍白细长的脖子，然后又拿舌头去舔那个微微发红的痕迹。他的嘴唇向上轻吻他的下巴，而后顺着他的下颌线一路又吸又吻到他的耳朵，粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓间。他能感觉到Mycroft倚着他在发抖，他笑着舔吻着Mycroft的耳朵，用牙齿轻咬住那柔软的耳垂，吮吸舔吻着。

Mycroft捧着Greg的脸，把他拉了回来，他们的嘴唇又粘到一起，两个人同时发出了大声的呻吟。Greg收紧了放在Mycroft屁股上的手，把他向前拽了过来，两个人的胯部贴在了一起。  
“Greg。”Mycroft抵着他的嘴唇低吟道。Greg也呻吟了一声作为回应。Mycroft靠着墙转了转身子，这样他们两个的勃起可以完美地贴在一起。Greg开始在他身上磨蹭，Mycroft大声地呜咽了一声。

从Mycroft把他推到墙上开始Greg就已经半硬了，他和Mycroft互相摩擦的时候他能感觉到血液一下子全冲到他的硬挺上。Mycroft双手箍在Greg颈侧，把他拉的更近，想要跨越两个人之间那并不存在的空隙。Greg用左手搂住了Mycroft的腰，他的右手撑在墙上，一刻不停的攻陷着Mycroft的嘴唇。

他们唇舌纠缠，在对方的唇齿间舔弄吸吮，探索每一片区域。每一次改变方向他们的牙齿都会磕在一起，但是他们都没有在意。炙热的呼吸混杂在一起，两个人都努力在不分开的情况下保持呼吸。

Mycroft又一次试图夺回控制权，他用手拽着Greg，嘴上变得主动起来。Greg低吼里一声把Mycroft的手扯了下来，压在他的头顶上方，手腕交叉，然后用手抓牢。

Mycroft喘息着，目光幽暗的蓝色双眼对上了Greg同样被情欲充满的双眼。。

“不行，不行，不可以。”Greg哑着嗓子轻声说着，在Mycroft颈弯来回磨蹭，惹得Mycroft发出了几声呻吟。“现在主导一切的是我，Mr Holmes。”Greg说完，深处舌头舔了舔Mycroft过热的皮肤。“你只要放松享受就可以了。”

“Greg——”

Greg往前凑了凑，继续对Mycroft已经肿起的嘴唇又吮又吻，弄的那片皮肤红得发亮，在厕所的灯光下闪闪发光。他咬着他的下嘴唇，轻舔那已经红肿的软肉，Mycroft呜咽了一声。然后Greg对他的上嘴唇也做了同样的事，然后慢慢地后退了一点，目光划过Mycroft泛红的脸。

他又碾上了Mycroft的嘴唇，舌头探入他的嘴。他把Mycroft的舌头向后推，Mycroft在自己的口腔被侵占的时候呜咽了一声。Greg用舌头扫过Mycroft嘴里每一个角落，用宽厚的舌面舔着，勾引Mycroft的舌头又强势地把它压倒。

他用身体冲撞着Mycroft，用自己的体重把他压在冰凉的墙上。Mycroft想要向上顶顶胯，但是Greg把他压了下去。Mycroft呜咽着，呻吟着，在Greg吸吮他的舌头的时候发出那种淫荡的哼声。

Greg觉得他有点头重脚轻了，他脑海里一片混沌，他的身体由于渴望兴奋地不断发抖。他能感觉到Mycroft勃起和他的顶在一起，他低吟着，扭着屁股让他们能够更好地贴在一起。

Mycroft失去了反抗的能力，完全受控于Greg。他的身体又硬又烫，和Greg贴在一起，随着Greg的每一次摆动前后晃着他的屁股，他的头倾向Greg指领的方向。他的胸口随着每一次呼吸上下起伏，手臂因为被抓紧抵在墙上而发疼。

当两个人几乎喘不过气的时候，Greg从他身上直起了身子。两个人都极速地喘息着，Greg看了Mycroft一眼，然后低吟了一声。他凑到Mycroft的颈弯里，嘴唇划过他的皮肤，接着对他又舔又咬。

“操——操，Greg。”Mycroft低声咕哝着，头向后仰，抵在了墙上。

“你都不知道你他妈有多性感。”Greg压着嗓子说，牙齿咬进Mycroft的脖子。“老天，Mycroft，我想对你做所有事。”

Mycroft呻吟了一声。

“在你允许之后我要狠狠地操你。”Greg低吼着。“你会讨厌那个的，对不对？讨厌我操你，占有你，把你操得站都站不起来。”

Mycroft又呻吟了一声，这回声音更大了。Greg抬起了头，露出了一个微笑。

“还是说你不讨厌？”他问道。“也许那就是你藏在心底隐秘的渴望，嗯？你想变成某人的泄欲玩具？”

Mycroft稍稍张大了眼睛，新鲜的快感冲刷过他的全身。Greg把两个人的勃起按在一起，Mycroft在Greg和墙之间挣扎着，但是被Greg按住了。

Greg轻笑了几声。“我了解你，Mycroft Holmes。”他对他耳语，嘴唇在他的耳边轻轻擦过。“我知道你想要什么。”

他一只手环过Mycroft的腰，另一只手向下划过他的脸和脖子。Mycroft强烈地颤抖着，但是Greg的手没有停下，他的手指在他的胸口和腰侧收紧，最后抓住了他的屁股。

“你想要我把你操进床里，对不对？”Greg问。“或者把你压在桌子上，嗯？”

“噢，上帝啊。”Mycroft呜咽了一声。

“又快又狠地操你，操到你之后一星期都没办法好好坐着。”Greg继续说，用鼻子蹭着Mycroft的脖颈。“一遍又一遍地操你，直到你被操坏。”

他抬起头轻轻亲了一下Mycroft的嘴唇，在他推开的时候Mycroft呜咽了一声。Mycroft向前倾着，想要找回Greg的嘴唇，但是失败了。他哀叹了一声，而Greg笑了，伸出舌头在他嘴唇附近舔着。

“G——Greg……”Mycroft快要哭出来了。

“说那是你想要的。”Greg轻声诱引道。“说出来，Mycroft，然后我就亲你。”

“拜——拜托……”

“加油，你能做到的。”Greg调笑地说道。“你那么会说话，Mycroft，告诉我你想要什么。”

Mycroft的呼吸又粗又重，他的瞳孔已经完全张大，脸颊发红，嘴唇肿起，看起来天杀的诱人。他深深地吸了一口气，Greg伸出了舌头，舔了舔他的上嘴唇。

“说吧。”Greg重复了一遍。

“求你。”Mycroft呻吟着。“亲亲我吧，Greg！”

“说出来。”

“我……”Mycroft又吸了一口气，Greg把他的硬挺向前压了压，Mycroft低吟了一声。“操，我想要你！”Mycroft几乎是喊出来的。

“你想要我干……？”

“干——干我。”Mycroft呻吟着。“把我操进床里，抵在墙上，哪都行！就他妈赶紧亲——”

 

他的话被Greg打断了。他向前走了一步，把整个身子都压在了Mycroft身上，两个人的嘴唇贴在了一起。他放开了Mycroft的手去抓他的屁股，边亲边毫无顾忌地在他身上磨蹭。  
Mycroft大声地呻吟着，手抓着Greg的衬衫把他往前拉到不能拉得更近为止。厕所里又一次充斥着他们两个激烈亲吻产生的水声和吮吸声。

两个人都太沉浸于对方的嘴唇以至于没有发现小隔间的门打开了。但是他们听到了吃惊的叫喊。

“我勒个槽！”

Greg和Mycroft立刻分开了，他们转过身去看到Dimmock睁大眼睛瞪着他们。Greg哀嚎一声把脸埋进了Mycroft的颈弯，随着Mycroft一起粗重地喘着气。

“你们两个能不能分开一秒？”Dimmock回过神来才开口问。（因为天知道这俩人在一起真的很让人兴奋。）“还是说你们俩等不及要在厕所开始？

“如果你在样的蠢蛋不打扰我们，我们也不用非得停下。”Greg生气地说，声音闷在Mycroft的脖颈间。

Dimmock只是微笑着走到小便池，用了离他们最远的那个。

“抱歉。”Greg嘟囔着说。

“没……没关系。”Mycroft说。

Greg抵在他身上露出了微笑，“那……”

“闭嘴。”Mycroft小声说。Greg笑出了声然后退了一步。他们听到Dimmock洗了洗手然后朝他们走了过来。“我最好回去。”Mycroft说。“谁知道没了我Sherlock和John能干出什么来。”

“噢，所以那两个小混蛋是跟你一起来的？”Dimmock问。Mycroft瞪着他，Dimmock说，“呃……我是说，他们绝对是两个讨人喜欢的年轻人。”

Mycroft叹了口气，“他们做了什么？”

“互相扔东西，大喊大叫，而Sherlock Holmes就一直是……你知道的，和平常一样。”Dimmock说。

Mycroft又叹了口气，皱着眉头站直，理了理他的牛仔裤。在Greg和Mycroft整理自己的衣服的时候，Dimmock有意地看向了别的方向。他们两个都在努力忽视紧绷的牛仔裤有多不舒服。

Mycroft瞥了一眼Dimmock然后飞快地俯下身给了Greg一个吻。“待会儿见。”

“行。”Greg点了点头，回了一个吻。Mycroft不情愿地后退了几步，露出了一个微笑，然后推开厕所门离开了。“一个字都不许说出去。”Greg瞪着他的好朋友。

“我什么都没说呢！”Dimmock说。

Greg又瞪了他一眼，然后大步走出了厕所，Dimmock在他身后哼了一声。


	17. Sassafras Roots 檫树根

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Sassafras Roots by Green Day
> 
> 【译者的话：由于最近beta酱太忙，没时间beta。为了不让大家等得太着急，先放出未beta版的，之后等beta酱忙完了再改。所有错误都是我的，欢迎捉虫，欢迎提意见❤】

Greg皱着眉头走回了他的座位，每走一步他的勃起就会摩擦一下裤子拉链。Greg还是没有想明白Mycroft怎么就能让他这么性欲高涨。在和别人搞的时候，Greg需要切实地接触到他们赤裸的皮肤才能真正硬起来。

好吧，Mycroft Holmes只要一个微笑，或者嘴唇擦过他的耳朵，就能让Greg兴奋起来。甚至有的时候只是那双深沉的眼睛盯着他就能让他呼吸急促。

所以你能想象到在实打实地被他的舌头操了二十分钟之后Greg得有多硬。

他猛地一下子坐在了座位上，Molly对他露出了一个灿烂的笑，Greg故意无视了她。但是当Dimmock回来之后，忽略他们变得更困难了。Dimmock对着她女朋友耳语 了一阵，然后Molly笑了出生。Greg叹了口气，拿起他的饮料，一边死死地盯着屏幕一边大声地吸着。

Greg没怎么在意电影，他更愿意盯着坐在Sherlock和John旁边的Mycroft Holmes看。Mycroft时不时会伸个懒腰，扭过头，蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里搜寻着，直到目光落在Greg身上。Greg回脸红，然后避开他的目光，但是他知道Mycroft肯定在笑他。

当电影结束的时候Joe和Dylan猛地跳了起来，Dimmock和Molly正忙着亲热。Greg的目光转向Mycroft，发现他还坐在座位上，Sherlock和John在他旁边咯咯笑。

“谁想来点吃的啊？”Joe问。

“嗯。”Greg心不在焉地点了点头。

“喂，混蛋。”Dylan踢了踢Dimmock的椅背。

Dimmock的嘴唇终于离开了Molly脸。“什么？”

Dylan嗤笑了一声，Joe重复了一遍，“我们要去吃东西还是怎么？”

“不去了，我得送Molly回家。”Dimmock说着，飞快地亲了一下他女朋友，然后站了起来。

“那你呢，Greg？”Joe问。

Greg还在盯着Mycroft看，Dimmock一拳捶在了他的肩膀上让他回神，Greg大叫了一声，“又他妈怎么了？”

“你到底怎么回事？”Dylan问他。

当发现Dimmock和Molly对他露出了那种了然的微笑，Greg脸红了，而剩下的两个依然一脸迷惑地看着他。

“呃……没事，我就是在思考。”

“思考？”Dylan问。

“对。”Greg点了点头。“别管了，怎么了？”

“我们去吃东西？”Joe问。

“呃……”Greg结结巴巴地说，他扭头去看Mycroft，发现他和他的弟弟还有John已经不见了。“不了，我最好还是回家吧。”

“混球。”Joe 抱怨了一声。

“那就学校见了。”Dylan说。他和Joe走在前头，在Greg收拾东西的时候离开了。

他和Molly还有Dimmock一起走下了过道，那两个人在他后面窃窃私语还一直在笑。Greg一路上一直瞪着他们。

“怎么？”他质问道。

“你和Mycroft Holmes在厕所亲热！”Molly说的就像是这能解释所有他们的奇怪举动一样。

“所以呢？”Greg说。“我在厕所里和几百个男孩亲热过。”

Molly没回答，只是继续用那种傻兮兮的目光看着他，Dimmock对着Greg生气的表情嗤笑了一声。

“你知道吗？”最后Greg生气地说。“你们俩都一边去吧！滚去聊别人的八卦去！”

“噢，别这样，Greg！”Dimmock在他身后对他喊。

“我们只是在开玩笑！”Molly喊道。

Greg无视了他们两个，气呼呼地走开了。

{oOo}

当回到家的时候Greg还在生气，Maggie觉得有点奇怪。他离开家的时候吹着口哨，而且还带着那种傻不拉几的笑，但是现在他头上明显写着“我生气了”四个大字。Maggie在想这是不是和他的那个“朋友”有关，但是当Greg瞪了她一眼并且无视了她的问题之后，她决定不去深究。

Maggie去看电视了，Greg跺着脚走回他的房间，用力关上门，生气地掏出手机看时间。

“Gregory！”

“操！”Greg大叫了一声，撞上了衣柜。Mycroft站在窗户外边——现在正在嘲笑Greg愚蠢的反应——Greg生气地问，“你他妈在这儿干什么？”

“站在……在你的……窗……窗户……旁边。”Mycroft笑得喘不上气。

Greg左手边的门突然开了，在Maggie探进头来的时候Mycroft蹲了下去。“Greg？你在干什么？”

“抱歉。”Greg喘着气说。“就是……看到了……一个……什么东西……”

Maggie挑起了眉毛，Greg勉强挤出了一个微笑。“好吧。尽量别打扰到邻居，知道吗？”

“抱歉，妈。”

Maggie点了点头，然后出去。关上了门。Greg松了口气，Mycroft站了起来。

“抱歉，妈。”他学着Greg的语气，惹得Greg生气地瞪了他一眼。

“噢，不好意思，是谁管自己的妈妈叫‘妈咪’来着？”Greg说。

Mycroft就只是笑了一下，然后翻过了窗户。他还穿着早些时候的那一身，黑色牛仔裤和绒布衬衫。他弹了弹膝盖上蹭上的灰，然后站直了 。

“你来这儿干什么？”Greg边问边走到桌子旁边。他拽过椅子抵在了门把手下面，Mycroft挑着眉看着他弄完。“我妈就是觉得我在……你懂的。”他朝裤裆比划了一下，有点脸红。“当我锁门的时候，而且……呃……”

Mycroft笑了，然后跳上了Greg的床。“放点音乐？”

Greg走到他的CD播放器旁边，摁开，然后在他的一堆CD里翻找着。“你想听什么？”Mycroft耸了耸肩，所以Greg就放了他最喜欢的Green Day的混录碟。他走了过去，坐在Mycroft旁边。“所以，你到底来干什么的？”

“我无聊了。”Mycroft嘟囔着说，闭着眼睛伸了个懒腰——Greg的目光在他身上慢慢地扫了一圈。“我觉得我可以来看看我们淫荡的好朋友在干什么。”

Greg笑了，然后捅了捅Mycroft。“往那边挪挪，我想躺下。”

“怎么，Gregory，你可真是太浪漫了。”Mycroft边说边移到了墙边。

“滚一边去。”Greg说。他躺在床上，Mycroft在他身边。Greg感觉有点奇怪。他从来没有让其他男孩上他的床……除了Dimmock，Joe和Dylan，他们犯浑的时候会在他床上乱七八糟地滚来滚去。

“怎么了？”Mycroft问。

Greg僵了一下。“嗯，没事。”

“Gregory——”

“没，没事。”Greg耸了耸肩。

“别骗我。”Mycroft说着，捏住了Greg的下巴强迫他转过头来。“怎么了？”

Greg咬了一下嘴唇，然后开口说：“我从来没有让别的男孩上我的床。”Mycroft挑起了眉。“真的。”Greg继续说。“我没带人回家过。”

“从来没有？”

“一次都没有。”Greg摇了摇头。“也许我已经没救了，但是我妈对我很好，我尊重她的房子。”

“这也是你的家。”

Greg耸了耸肩。“我只是不想带人回来。”

“你想让我走吗？”Mycroft问。

“什么？不！”Mycroft笑了，Greg能感觉到自己脸红了。“不——不用，没关系。”他说。

“你确定？”

Greg点了点头。“你……不一样。”

“是吗？”

“当然了。”

“有意思。”Mycroft没再说话，翻了个身平躺在床上。Greg身下的床垫轻微动了动，他扣着自己的指甲，不去看Mycroft。“你喜欢那个电影吗？”Mycroft突然问。

当想起自己几乎花了一整场电影的时间盯着Mycroft，Greg脸红了。“呃……喜欢，电影还挺好的。”

“真的吗？”Mycroft盯着Greg。“你最喜欢哪部分？”

“嗯……某人在厕所和我亲热的那部分？”Greg试探着说。

Mycroft露出了个微笑。“那可是个非常好的部分，不是吗？”

“是最好的。”Greg点了点头。

Mycroft的笑容扩大了，他翻了个身，侧躺着，手肘支着脑袋。

“怎么？”Greg问。

“我不习惯有人那样突然夺走控制权。”Mycroft说。Greg嗤笑了一声。“你就对你这么自信，是不是？”

“噢，没错。”Greg点了点头。“吓到Mycroft Holmes，这是我最大的成就。”

“但是你不能总是如愿以偿。”Mycroft说。“所以别养成这个习惯。”

Greg对他坏笑了一下。“我会的，所以你要提高警惕了。”

“警惕什么？警惕淫荡的男孩们袭击我？”

“不，只要警惕我就够了。”Greg露出了一个大大的笑。“我可能会在任何一个角落里，或者藏在你床底下，或者一个看起来毫无危险的酒桶后面。在你去拿酒的时候，砰，Gregory Lestrade，一只欲求不满的男孩，就向你扑了过来！”

Mycroft被他逗笑了，用一只手遮住了脸，Greg继续说。

“在一个看起来非常普通的聚会上。男孩们想找姑娘来一发，三三两两的朋友聚在沙发上聊天，情路们在阴暗的角落里亲热。当你从他们身边走过，正乐在其中的时候，你突然觉得有种奇怪的感觉，像是有什么人在盯着你。”

“别说了。”Mycroft忍下一声暗笑。

“你转过身。”Greg在他头顶继续说，“但是那儿什么人都没有。你告诉自己你只是多心了，然后继续向前走，没有注意到即将到来的危险，有一双暗藏着欲望的眼睛跟着你穿过了整个房间。”

“Gregory，停下！”Mycroft又说了一遍，他扭了扭，把半个身子都压在Greg身上。

“你走到了厨房，里面有一大堆酒！”Mycroft想要捂住他的嘴，Greg在他身下猛烈地扭动着。“你拿起了一瓶，喝了一两口，然后……一个淫荡的男孩扑向了你！”

Mycroft用嘴让Greg闭了嘴，但和往常不同的是，Greg推开了他。

“他的嘴唇吻在你的嘴上，你浑身燥热又生气，然后淫荡的男孩把你拽到了外面！”

Mycroft又试着亲了他一次，但是Greg又一次逃开了。

“你突然暴露在又冷又黑的夜空下，淫荡的男孩缠着你。”Greg听着Mycroft在他身上发出的笑声咧开了一个大大的微笑。“他把手伸进你的裤子里，摸到了你紧实饱满的屁股，还有一个又长又粗的老二。”

Mycroft呼了一口气，身子整个压在了Greg身上。

“他温暖的手指缠在你的老二上。”Greg看着Mycroft充满欲望的蓝色眼睛继续说。“他一边吻你一边撸着你的老二。”

Mycroft艰难地咽了一下，目光落在了Greg的嘴唇上。Greg伸出舌头，舔了舔下嘴唇，然后Mycroft低下头，温柔地吻了他一下。

“他让你……喘，喘不过气。”Greg在Mycroft落下第二个吻的时候喃喃地说。“然后……然后你就失去了……理，理智……”他的手绕上Mycroft的脖子，把他拉了下来。

Mycroft加深了这个吻，手指插进Greg的头发里，另一只手抵在Greg温暖坚实的胸膛上。Greg的头被扯得歪向了一边，他呻吟了一声，手臂缠着Mycroft的腰把他拉向自己。

Mycroft在Greg身上扭动着，直到他们两个的炙热贴在了一起，两个人同时轻哼了一声。他们的腿和舌头一样互相交缠着，Mycroft的舌钉摩擦着Greg的味蕾，惹得Greg一阵颤抖。

没人去把控这个吻的节奏，两个人都只是沉浸在这个动作里，他们的舌头互相缠绕着，身体发热，而互相抵着的部分又是那么硬。Greg在Mycroft身下拱起，然后Mycroft把他压了下去，在他身上磨蹭，快感冲刷过Greg的整个身体。

Mycroft稍微后撤了一点，扭过头开始了一个新的吻，这让Greg发出了一声大声地呻吟。他的呻吟声被Mycroft温暖湿润的嘴唇吞下了，Mycroft的舌头舔着，探索着Greg的口腔。

他把Mycroft往下拽，直到他嵌在他分开的两条腿之间，然后两个人毫无顾忌地互相摩擦着。Greg的床小幅地摇晃着，但是两个人都主义者别弄出太大的噪音以免Maggie听到来打断他们。Greg可不想他妈妈抓到他在干这个。

吻愈发的激烈了，Greg的腿紧紧地缠在Mycroft腰上，两个人的嘴粘在一起，互相天弄吮吸。

Mycroft的左手还抵着Greg的胸膛，但是他的手指已经扣了进去，指甲用力地刮着Greg的衬衫。。他的右手插在Greg的头发里，用力地扯着他，但是这只会让场面更加诱人。

Greg原来环着Mycroft腰的那只手坚定地向下移，最后停在了Mycroft的屁股上，他收紧手指向自己拉过来，把Mycroft用力地按在自己的裤裆上。他用右手揉了揉Mycroft的脸，然后穿过他的头发和后颈，两只手一起把他向下拉。

两个人互相抵着，一起呻吟，呜咽，喘息，身体又热又硬，呼吸变得短而急促。最终Mycroft不得不撤开一点，压在Greg的脖子上大口呼吸，而Greg也在他头顶粗重地喘气。

当他喘得不那么厉害之后，他开始在Greg的皮肤上印下温柔的湿吻，Greg在他身下扭了扭。

“你今天非常不乖，Gregory。”Mycroft轻声说。

“是，是吗？”Greg说。当Mycroft的舌头划过他的脖子的时候，他艰难地咽了一下。

“嗯。”Mycroft哼了一声。“我觉得我需要为了你对我企图不轨的行为惩罚你。”

“好吧……”当Mycroft的向他顶了一下腰，Greg漏出了一声呻吟。“如果这是我的惩罚，那我应该多干几次。”

Mycroft轻轻地笑了几声，舌头和嘴唇依旧在Greg的脖子上流连。他轻啄着Greg的皮肤，小心不在上面留下痕迹，然后继续往下移。

当Mycroft掀起Greg的衬衫，把Greg平坦的腹部和结实的胸部暴露在冷冷的空气中时，Greg一下子没喘上气来。Greg棕色的眼睛看着Mycroft的嘴唇划过他的胸膛，向着乳头前进。

“嗯——噢。”当Mycroft舔他的左边乳头的时候，Greg哼了一声。Mycroft露出了一个微笑，然后又舔了一下，Greg的哼声更大了。他已经有两个星期没有好好的释放过了，现在他还能忍住不尖叫出来就应该被发个该死的奖牌了！

Mycroft伸出舌头绕着Greg的乳头转圈，嘴唇轻吮着这个小小的凸起。Greg呻吟着抓住了Mycroft的后脑勺，一边感受着乳头被吸吮的快感，一边轻轻地揪着Mycroft的头发。

Mycroft后撤了一点，然后从一个乳头吻到另一个，同样对它又吸又舔。Greg隐约能感觉到Mycroft的舌钉刮擦着他的凸起，他嘶嘶地吸了口气。他能想象到那个小小的金属圆环贴在他身体其他部分的景象，光是想着他就差点高潮。

Mycroft当然知道他在想什么，他一边顺着Greg的身体一路亲下去，一边用他那充满欲望的蓝眼睛盯着Greg。他伸出舌头在Greg的肚脐眼周围划了几圈，然后探了进去。

“噢操他妈的！”Greg呜咽了一声，然后挺起腰把自己的勃起贴在Mycroft的胸膛上。

Mycroft只是笑了笑，然后继续往下。他的手从Greg的脚踝一直摸到他的大腿，随意的在牛仔裤上鼓起的那一大包上擦过，又惹得Greg嘶嘶地吸着气。接着他拽着Greg的皮带，当扣子啪的一声被崩开，皮带滑落了下来。他拉下了拉链。

Greg用手肘支撑着坐了起来，目不转睛地盯着Mycroft。这个姜黄色头发的男孩后退了一点，把Greg的牛仔裤扯了下来，Greg扭着屁股配合着。很快，Mycroft拿着Greg的牛仔裤下了床，然后随手把它扔在了一堆衣服上。

他盯着Greg的平角内裤，棉布由于他的勃起而绷紧，Mycroft露出了一个微笑。他俯下身把Greg的内裤也脱了下来。他的下半身突然完全地暴露了出来，Greg倒吸了一口气。

Mycroft舔着嘴唇爬上了床，分开Greg的腿，坐在了他的两腿之间。他把手撑在Greg屁股的两边，用左手支撑所有的体重，而右手摸了上来。

当Mycroft温暖柔软的手环上Greg的老二，从根部一下子撸到头，他用低沉的声音发出了长长的一声嘶声。Mycroft弯下腰用鼻子去蹭Greg的睾丸，舌头轻轻舔着他炙热的皮肤。Greg呻吟着，头向后仰，Mycroft用舌头在那里画着圈。

Mycroft慢慢地撸着Greg，小心地避开冠部，前液从小孔里流了出来。他的手指还不够刺激，但是他的嘴足以让一阵阵快感洗刷过Greg的身体。

他顶起了胯，想让老二能贴在Mycroft脸上，最好是能得到更多的刺激。Mycroft只是撤后了点，手松松地握着Greg的老二，在他大腿内侧落下了几个吻。

Greg哀嚎了一声，又落回了床上，Mycroft贴着他的皮肤笑了几声。当确定Greg不会再顶起胯，他才继续对他的睾丸又亲又蹭。他用左手玩着Greg的双球，右手非常慢地在他的老二上来回动作。

Greg硬硬的老二泛着红，前液从上面滑下来，弄的Mycroft的手又湿又粘。终于，Mycroft向前探过去，把其中一边的睾丸吸进嘴里，同时拇指擦过Greg老二的顶端。

“耶稣基督啊，Mycroft。”Greg发出了一声呻吟。

“嗯？”Mycroft抵着他的皮肤哼了一声，惹得Greg又呻吟了一声。

“你他妈的这么喜欢折磨我。“Greg哀嚎了一声。一般来说，只要Greg一脱下裤子，不管是谁都会开始给他深喉。但是Mycroft不会，不，他不会。他总得吊着Greg，让他完全欲火焚身，不能自已。

随着一声湿漉漉的“啵”，Mycroft放开了Greg的睾丸，他抬头看着Greg，舔了舔嘴唇。“不好意思，你是想让我加快速度吗？”

Greg瞪了他一眼，而Mycroft笑出了声。

“着什么急呢，Gregory？”

“嗯……那个……”

“有的时候旅途的终点才是它的乐趣之所在，你知道的。”Mycroft意有所指。他的左手开始抚摸Greg的大腿，指甲稍稍扣进去了点，引得Greg一阵颤抖。

“没，没错，但是。”Greg呜咽道。Mycroft在他的大腿上印下了从下到上的一串吻。“我妈还在……外面……”

“嗯，这倒是事实。”Mycroft思考着说。“好吧，下次我再探索你这漂亮的小身板上的每一寸。”

Greg飞快地点了头，只要Mycroft愿意吸他的老二他什么都同意。

Mycroft露出了一丝得意的笑，然后扭动着移到一个舒服的位置，Greg的老二正对着他的嘴唇。

“Mycroft，等一下！”Greg突然说。Mycroft顿住了，嘴唇里Greg老二的头部只有几毫米。“你不用强迫自己。”

“什么？”

“你不是必须要这样。”Greg又说了一遍。

“你不想让我这样做吗？”Mycroft皱着眉头问，身体稍稍远离了一点。

“不，该死的。”Greg哀嚎了一声。“我他妈当然想了！”

“那为什么……？”

“那个，嗯……”Greg有点脸红。“你说过你从来没有不带套就做……这个。”

“所以……？”

“那个……你不想让我去带个套吗？”Greg问。

Mycroft露出了个吻笑，然后低下头去，在Greg的老二上舔出一道湿痕，引出了Greg的呻吟。“我觉得我们已经不需要那个了，你觉得呢？”他问。“还是说你又去和别的男孩鬼混了？”

“没，没有。”随着Mycroft的舔弄，Greg呜咽了一声。“一次都没有，自从……自从……”

Mycroft对着他稍微有点湿润的冠部吹了口气，Greg抽了一声。“自从……？”他用嘴挤压着他的老二。

“自从我第，第一次遇见你。”Greg艰难地说。“自从你亲我之，之前的那个聚会开始。”

Mycroft停了下来，一双深棕色的眼睛小心翼翼地看着他。“真的吗？”Greg点了点头。“自从……这个开始，你就没有跟任何人搞过？”他边问边用手在他们两个之间示意着。Greg又点了点头，Mycroft露出了个微笑。“我相信你，Gregory。”

他低下了头，把Greg老二的顶部含在了嘴里。

Greg的头向后仰，陷在了枕头里，随着Mycroft灵活的舌头在他老二上绕圈而呻吟。着感觉就像他的舌头无所不在却又无处可寻，轻飘飘地拂过Greg炙热的皮肤，然后宽阔的舌面舔过前面的小口，嗓子收缩吞咽下不断溢出的前液。

然后他吞得更深了点，舌头沿着老二舔弄，Greg呜咽着顶了顶腰。Mycroft用两只手把他压了下去，在Greg即将要从他嘴里滑出去的时候吸住了它。

当Mycroft低下头去，把Greg大半的坚硬含进嘴里的时候，Greg感觉自己绝对已经到了天堂。Mycroft的舌头——还有那个美妙的小舌钉——贴着Greg红肿发疼的皮肤上下滑动，他的嗓子蠕动着吞咽下缓缓流出的前液。Mycroft轻轻地哼着，震动通过老二传遍Greg的全身。

Greg呻吟了一声，然后低头看向Mycroft，那张漂亮的小嘴，包裹着他的硬挺，含得越深，他粉红色的嘴唇就绷得越紧。Mycroft随着每一次含入摆动着头，他的眼睛紧盯着眼前的任务，脸颊泛红，头发凌乱。

Mycroft抬起头用充满欲望的眼睛盯着Greg，Greg漏出了一小声呜咽，又一次地挺起了腰。Mycroft的手突然抓住了Greg的屁股，手指扣紧他柔软的屁股蛋，然后向着自己拉了一把。Greg被整个塞进了Mycroft的喉咙，他把它完全吞了进去。Greg一边向前顶着，一边把头向后甩，埋进了枕头里。

Mycroft不停地上下吞着Greg的老二，一边给他深喉，一边用手揉着Greg的屁股。他的舌头在Greg的硬挺上来回滑动，喉咙一次又一次地吞咽着。Greg沉沦在快感的海洋里，想不起有哪次的口交能感觉这么好。他全身热得像着了火一样，肌肉紧张地收缩着，脑袋里一片混沌。他能想到的就只有Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes，那个无与伦比，令人惊叹，该死的性感尤物，正在吸着他的老二。

Greg的手抓紧了床单，在他向前顶的时候脚结结实实地踏在了床上。Mycroft紧紧地吸着Greg，支撑着他的屁股向上顶。他蓝色的眼睛看向Greg的，每次目光相遇Greg都会发出一声呜咽。老天，怎么能有人能在吸别人老二的时候还他妈那么好看？

高潮的感觉一点一点蔓延上来，Greg开始快速地向前耸动，Mycroft又吸又舔，喉咙蠕动下咽着，时不时还发出几声哼唧。Greg把手塞进了嘴里，紧紧地咬住，压下了他难以抑制的大声尖叫。汗从他的额头滴了下来，他闭紧了眼睛。

Mycroft的手指在Greg的股缝间滑动，然后一边把他的老二完全含进嘴里，一边在他的后穴周围摩挲。

当Mycroft的手指按上他温暖褶皱的入口时，Greg咬着手大声地呻吟了出声，屁股向前顶，老二挤进了Mycroft的嗓子，然后射了出来。

他的眼前一片空白，突然爆发的快感冲刷着他的身体。他的老二在Mycroft嘴里颤抖着，Mycroft则吮吸着把Greg舔干净，贴着他高潮后敏感的皮肤发出了几声哼声。

在Mycroft从Greg的老二里吸出最后一滴之后，Greg砰地一声瘫倒在床上，湿漉漉的老二从Mycroft的嘴里滑了出来。在Mycroft清理他红肿的嘴唇的时候，Greg咬着手呻吟了一声，急促地喘着气。

Mycroft爬了起来，用手撑着趴在了Greg上方，Greg深棕色的眼睛带着高潮后的餍足，努力聚焦想看清他。Mycroft给了他一个得意的微笑，然后慢慢地把他的手从嘴里拿了出来，在Greg自己咬出的齿痕上印下了一个轻吻。

Greg虚弱地笑了笑，Mycroft则吻上了他的嘴唇，Greg柔软的嘴唇被压在Mycroft红肿的嘴唇之下。

当他们分开的时候，Greg能够感觉到Mycroft压抑着的勃起顶在他的腿上，他艰难地咽了一下，努力找回说话的能力。

“你——你……”Greg磕磕巴巴地说，呼吸还不平稳。“你想让我……给你……”

“我没关系。”Mycroft立刻就明白了他的意思，但是摇了摇头。

“你确定吗？”Greg问。“因为，说真的，我很乐意——”

“不用，我真的没关系，Gregory。”Mycroft说着下了床，捡起了Greg的内裤。

“呃，你能给我拿个睡裤吗？”Greg坐了起来，低头看着他沾满了口水的身体。

Mycroft露出了个微笑，然后打开了Greg的衣柜，最后带着一条蓝白条纹睡裤回来了。Greg用两条发软的腿站了起来，倚着Mycroft穿好了裤子。Mycroft跳上了床，平躺着，看着Greg抹了一把脸上的汗，露出了一个满意的表情。Greg笑了笑，也爬上床，扭动着躺到了Mycroft身边。

“好吧。”他慢慢地说。“既然你现在不让我口回来，那我只好下次偷偷溜到你家报答你了。”

Mycroft笑了。“我的卧室在二楼，而且是在一个庄园里。”

“那我会找个该死的梯子，或者变成蜘蛛侠来翻过那面该死墙。”Greg说。“当我想吸Mycroft Holmes的老二的时候，重力不算什么大事！”

Mycroft笑了，把脸埋进了Greg的颈弯里，Greg露出了一个傻傻的笑。

{oOo}

他们在Greg的床上呆了三个多小时，就只是聊天，还有一起哈哈大笑。十一点多时候有人敲了敲Greg的们，Mycroft飞快地跳到了床底下，Greg把头发往后梳了梳，然后挪开了抵在门上的椅子。

当看到Greg上面穿着AC/DC的衬衫，下身却穿着睡裤的时候，Maggie挑起了眉毛。

Greg红着脸抓了抓头发，“嗯……”

“我要去睡觉了，你也别睡太晚，知道了吗？”Maggie说。

“知道了。”Greg说，亲了亲她的脸颊。“晚安。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”Maggie说完就走了，Greg关上了门。

Mycroft从床底下爬了出来，说，“哇哦，你跟你妈咪说晚安的时候可真是可爱。”

“闭嘴。”Greg边说边用脚尖踢了踢他。

Mycroft露出了一个微笑，“我也得走了，我已经欠Sherlock一次了。”

“你欠Sherlock一次？”Greg疑惑地问。

“他在替我打掩护。”Mycroft说。“父亲直到12点或者1点才回回来，但是母亲喜欢时不时来看看我们。Sherlock告诉她我是去外面散步或读书之类的，好让她不要问我去了哪。”

“噢，好吧。”Greg点了点头，Mycroft突然要走，他有点不开心。“嗯……那你要给他什么？”

“我要带他去医院，并且允许他做实验。”Mycroft说着，向窗户走了过去。“他一直想溜进停尸房，有大半的时间我们会被保安赶出来。”

“你弟弟就是个怪胎。”Greg说。

Mycroft笑了。“至少你和他没有什么血缘关系。”

Greg微笑看着Mycroft从窗户翻了出去，落在草地上，转过身看着Greg。

“今天很开心。”

“真的？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头。“我肯定会再来一次的。”

Greg笑了，Mycroft从窗户外面探过身，给了Greg一个轻柔的吻。Greg依旧能感觉到快感顺着他的脊椎一路向下，他知道当他们两个分开的时候他露出了个傻兮兮的笑。

“明天见，Gregory。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“晚安。”Greg说，微笑着看着Mycroft消失在路的尽头。在刷过牙，躺在床上之后，他还在笑。他把被子拉到头顶，这样他就能够梦到Mycroft的嘴唇了。


	18. 第十八章 At The Library 图书馆秘事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: At The Library by Green Day

星期四早上，Greg起床的时候心情又特别好。Maggie看着他一边咬果酱面包，一边拿着手机给别人发消息。

“Gregory？”

“嗯？”Greg包着一嘴吃的哼了一声。

“你还好吗？”

Greg抬起头看着他妈妈，咽下了嘴里的东西。“什么？”

“你还好吗？”Maggie又问了一遍。

“呃……挺好，为什么这么问？”Greg皱着眉头问。

“就是，你……你……”Maggie看着她的儿子，然后摇了摇头。“没什么。”

Greg耸了耸肩，吃完了他的面包，一口气喝完咖啡，然后站了起来。“再见，妈。”他亲了亲她的脸颊，拿起他的头盔，一边发着消息一边往外走。

Maggie揉着眼睛叹了口气。“真是个让人搞不懂的孩子。”

 

{oOo}

 

Greg把车停进学校停车场的时候，Mycroft已经在等着他了。他微笑着看着Greg把车熄了火，拔下车钥匙揣进兜里。Greg从他的摩托上跨下来，然后摘了头盔，说，“嗨。”

“你好。”Mycroft说完在Greg唇上飞快地亲了一下。“我必须得说，我喜欢你的夹克衫。”

Greg低头看了看他的皮夹克，然后露出了一个微笑。“啊，没错，骑车的时候穿这个比穿学校制服暖和些，而且它不怕脏。如果我把校服上弄的到处都是泥点子，我妈回家会打死我的。”

Mycroft笑了几声，然后用手理了理Greg的头发，Greg疑惑地盯着他。“只是帮你把头发理顺。”Mycroft笑了一下，然后转过身向波斯特楼走去。

他们俩挨着坐了下来。在点烟的时候Mycroft把他纯白的文件夹放在了他的腿上。

“你为什么不在上面贴点照片呢？”Greg指了指他的文件夹，问。

Mycroft耸了耸肩。“贴什么？”

“嗯……裸着的人？”Greg建议着说。

Mycroft笑了几声。“我记得我有叫某人给我一张他裸着的照片，但是他并没有给我，不是吗？”

Greg哼了一声。“对啊，没错。我会让你把我的裸照贴满你的文件夹的。”

“噢，别这样，Gregory。”Mycroft打趣着说，倾过身在Greg耳边说。“我不会让你吃亏的。”

Greg颤了颤，艰难地咽了一下，他能感觉到他的老二在裤子里跳了一下。更不用说他整个早上都想着Mycroft给他来个口活。“嗯……”

“剩下的就由你尽情想象了，嗯？”Mycroft说着，抿了抿Greg的耳垂，然后退了回去。

Greg跟了上去，当Mycroft转过头来的时候，他发现Greg温暖的，带着草莓果酱味道的嘴唇贴在他的唇上。Mycroft忍不住深吸了一口气，在亲吻的时候品尝着Greg的味道。

他们两个并排坐着，背靠着砖墙，唇舌纠缠。很快Mycroft就扔掉了他的烟，用空出来的那只手抓住了Greg的头发，在他带点卷的棕色短发丛抓来抓去。Greg舒服地轻哼着，向前倾得更厉害了。他扭了扭身子，靠着他们屁股下面冰凉的水泥地板上。

“如果我带着个相机跟着你们，估计要发大财。”

Greg低吼了一声，而Mycroft笑了。他在Greg唇上轻啄了一下，然后抬起头看着Dimmock。

Dimmock微笑着继续说，“说真的，把这个放到网上我就能赚好多钱。”

Greg挑起了眉毛。“为什么人们要花钱看两个男孩亲热，而不是去那些免费的毛片网站或者——”

“我懂了。”Dimmock边说边坐在了他们面前的水泥路上。“你不需要提醒我们，你就是个欲求不满的变态——”

Greg对着正叉着腿脱书包的Dimmock做了个鬼脸。

“所以两位先生今天早上过的还好吗？”

Greg边怒瞪着他边掏出了他的烟，Mycroft和Dimmock也做了同样的动作。“我还是不想跟你说话。”Greg嘟囔着说。

Dimmock看着他说，“你从什么时候开始不和我说话了？”

“从你昨天表现的像个混蛋的时候开始。”Greg说。

“你知道你现在就在和我说话，对吧？”Dimmock微笑地看着Greg瞪了他一眼，点着了他的烟，抬起头吹了一口气。

“你为什么不和他说话了？”Mycroft问。

“他就是个混蛋。”

“因为……？”Mycroft接着问。

Greg红着脸瞥了一眼Dimmock，而Dimmock只是偷笑，目光在他们俩之间移来移去。“嗯，就是……一些事。”

“一些事？”Mycroft问。Greg点了点头。“这说不通。”

“我有个神奇的脑回路。”Greg说。

“嗯哼。”Mycroft看着依旧咯咯笑的Dimmock。

“不管怎么样吧。”Dimmock控制住自己的笑声之后说。“Greg，你完成体育课的作业了吗？”

Greg哀嚎了一声。“别让我想起这个，我有天晚上熬到半夜做这个该死的作业。”

“你确定你不是一直在看片？”Dimmock问。Greg对他比了个中指，Dimmock说，“我能看看不？我不知道我第二篇文章里的问题答得对不对。”

Greg点了点头，然后在书包里翻找了一阵，最后掏出个装有作业的塑料夹子。他把它递给Dimmock，Dimmock接了过来，把它和自己的作业一起并排放在腿上。

几分钟之后Dimmock嗯了一声，然后说，“我觉得我写对了。”

“你想让我给你们看看吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg和Dimmock同时抬起头来看着他。“你没选体育课。”Dimmock说。

Mycroft咋了咋舌。“我可是个天才。”

Dimmock看向了Greg，但Greg只是耸了耸肩，然后把他们两个的作业都递给了他。Mycroft掐灭了他的烟，低头先看了Dimmock的作业。他翻的很快，蓝色的眼睛来回扫视。

然后他拿过Greg的作业，边看边哼了几声。

“怎么样？”Dimmock问。

“你会得到个B，Gregory能拿个A。”Mycroft说。

Greg眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“你听到了。”Mycroft把作业放回塑料封皮里，递给各自的主人。

“但是……你是怎么知道的？”Greg问。

“我是个天才。”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“但是……”Greg还想反驳。

“Gregory，你和Michael——抱歉，Dimmock，”他在Dimmock的瞪视下改了口。“你们用了同样的信息和数据。但是，你的用词和结构都更好，这是老师在打分时非常看重的点。你的文章比Dimmock的读起来更加流畅。因此，你会得A，而Dimmock会得B。”

Greg笑得特别开心，而Dimmock则边把作业往书包里塞边爆了句粗口。

“得B又怎么样嘛？”Greg嘲讽地问。

“不怎么样。”Dimmock生气地说。

“我觉得我从来没得过B。”Mycroft慢慢地说。Greg和Dimmock一起看向他。“啥？”

“你从来没得过B？”Greg问。

Mycroft摇了摇头。“只有一次得了A，一般全科的所有作业都是A*。”

“行吧……”Dimmock收回微微张开的嘴说。

“你什么课得了A？”Greg问。

Mycroft微笑了一下。“体育课。”Greg笑了出声。“这也就是我没在A-Level里选体育课的原因。”

“你现在都上什么课？”Dimmock问。

“政府与政治，英语文学，化学，理综，法语，生物，高等数学和历史。“Mycroft说。”我以前还学过经济与商务，法律，古代史，应用数学，应用科学，和高中及以上的计算机课程。”Mycroft对着吃惊的眼睛都要瞪出来的Greg和Dimmock说。

“再之前我还学了中文，意大利语，德语和西班牙语。我曾想学拉丁语和日语，但我的确没有更多的时间了。当然了，在大学里我可以比原计划再多选几科——怎么了？”

他终于发现Greg和Dimmock都在瞪着他，他挑了挑眉毛。

“你……老天，你现在有那么多课要上？”Dimmock问。

“不是的，我目前只有八门课，在高中课程的范围内。”Mycroft说。“但是我在11岁到14岁的时候学了七门高中课程，还有三门语言，我的父亲教会了我德语，我现在正在学法语。”

Greg和Dimmock依旧张着嘴瞪着他。

“怎么？”Mycroft问。“你们现在有几门课？”

“五门。”Greg和Dimmock一起回答道。

“我有体育，英语文学，应用科学，古代史和生物。”Dimmock说。

“我也一样。”Greg说。“但我没有古代史，我选的是社会学。”

Mycroft盯着他们。“就这么多？”

“什么叫‘就这么多’？”Dimmock说。“五门就他妈的已经很难了。”

“我们不是天才（geniuses）。”Greg嘟囔着说。

“Genii。”Mycroft纠正他。

“什么？”

“Genii。”Mycroft又说了一遍。“genius的复数形式是Genii，而不是geniuses。”

Greg生气地看了他一眼。“管他呢！”

Mycroft只是嗤笑了一声，新拿了一根烟点了起来。“如果你们愿意的话我可以教你们。”

“教我们？”Dimmock问。“你哪有时间来教我们？”Mycroft意有所指地看了他一眼，Dimmock笑了。“好吧，好吧，小天才。”

“等等，你是说真的教……还是像教BJ Master那样？”Greg问。

Mycroft笑出了声。“是真的教。”他说，向Greg靠了过去。“我只，用你的话说，‘像教BJ Master那样’，教过你，我亲爱的Gregory。”他亲向Greg，Greg则笑了，然后把他拉过来，加深了这个吻。

Dimmock努力忍住没发出那一声‘哼’。他们真是太他妈的不可思议了，他想。如果Greg还要否认他喜欢Mycroft Holmes的这个事实，Dimmock真想杀了他。

在足足花了十分钟来亲热之后——期间Dimmock偷偷照了张照片发给了Molly——两个人分开了，肿着嘴唇，满脸通红。。Mycroft扔掉了他手里已经烧完的烟，说。“我得走了。”

“为什么？”Greg哀嚎着。

Mycroft笑了，然后又亲了他一下。“图书馆见？”

“好吧。”Greg露出了个微笑，在Mycroft站起来之前最后亲了他一下。他拍了拍裤子上的尘土，拿上了他的文件夹。

“过的开心，Gregory，Dimmock。”

“再见。”Dimmock说，Greg朝他挥了挥手，目光一直粘在他身上，直到他的身影消失在转角。

“呼咻。”Dimmock小声说。

“滚开。”Greg说。

 

{oOo}

 

午休时间，Greg向图书馆走去，但是在门口被Mrs Mallen拦住了。

Greg特别讨厌Anita Mallen，而这种讨厌是相互的。她曾经是Greg的英语文学课老师，直到她把Greg转到了Mycroft他们班。Greg不得不把他的休息时间和社会学对调，但是只要能逃离这个“贝克街学院里最贱的婊子”，这一期都是值得的。这个外号又长又难念，但是Greg觉得她名副其实。

“Mrs Mallen，您好呀。”Greg讽刺地说。

Mrs Mallen怒视着她。“你来这儿干什么，Lestrade？”

“来学校吗？怎么说，我选择来上课，即使我的工作并不需要它。”Greg含糊地说。“但是妈咪希望我能有选择的余地，而我也通过了入学考试，所以我就来了，我觉得来上课能有点用，所以我——”

“别耍你的小聪明了，Lestade。”Mallen打断了他的话。

Greg露出了一个微笑。“小聪明，Mrs Mallen？我只是在回答你的问题，女士，无意冒犯。”

Mrs Mallen眼里的怒气已经要冒出来了。“Lestrade，图书馆是给那些想要安静学习和做作业的学生准备的。”

“嗯……图书馆的作用就是这样的，不是吗？Greg说。”所以，说真的，学校里的图书馆有这样的功能也不是一件非常让人惊奇的事情。”

“如果你想捣乱，到别的地方去。”Mrs Mallen说。“或者，帮所有人个忙，去社会上找个正经工作。”

“我在Tesco有个整理货架的工作。”Greg说。“但是，我会去找一个——你是怎么说的来着？——噢，对了，正经工作。一毕业就去。”Greg微笑着说。“我想我要考大学，或许学个犯罪学，你知道的，打击那些整晚在外面喝酒的小混混——”

“你是说想你这样的小混混？”Mallen问。

Greg一只手捂住了胸口。“我很受伤，Mrs Mallen，你竟然这样看轻我！”

“别拿你的——”Mrs Mallen几乎要吼出来了，但是她被突然出现在Greg身旁的Mycroft打断了。

“出什么事了吗，Mrs Mallen？”他礼貌地问。

Greg露出了个微笑，把手插在了兜里。Mrs Mallen看着Mycroft。

“Mycroft，亲爱的。”她挤出了一个甜美的微笑。Greg永远都不能理解老师们有多喜欢Mycroft Holmes。“我只是在警告Gregory——”她恶狠狠地瞪了Greg一眼，而Greg只是咧出了一个大笑。“图书馆不是给捣乱的人开的。”

“捣乱的人？”Mycroft皱了皱眉头。“不，Greg在这儿是因为我要给他补英语文学的课。”

Mrs Mallen吃惊得张开了嘴，Greg努力忍住了一声笑。“什么？”

“Gregory问我愿不愿意教他英语文学，社会学和应用科学。他学的很好，但是有人愿意指导他会更好。”

“你……你指导Lestrade？”Mrs Mallen问。Mycroft点了点头。“他……什么？”

听着Mycroft有礼貌地跟她说些“Gregory来找我帮忙”之类的屁话，Greg憋笑憋的都要背过气去了。每次Mrs Mallen看向他的时候他都给她一个可爱的微笑，但当她转回头去看Mycroft的时候，Greg总要紧咬下唇防止自己笑出声。

终于，Mrs Mallen点了点头，依旧带着非常疑惑的表情，走进了图书馆。

“来吧，Gregory。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“Mrs Mallen，很高兴见到你。”Greg给了她一个大大的微笑。

她狠狠地盯着Greg跟在Mycroft后面的身影。两个人走到了最后面Mycroft常坐的那张桌子。

“噢，老天，你看没看到他的表情？”Greg变笑边坐了下去。Mycroft选了他对面的座位，微笑地看着Greg捂着脸努力不笑得那么大声。

“我猜你们两个都不喜欢对方。”Mycroft说着坐了下来，放下了他的单肩包。

“那个婊子讨厌我。”Greg说。“自从我在第一节英语文学课上点了个烟花开始。”

Mycroft睁大了眼睛。“你为什么还没有被开除？”

“因为我太可爱了。”Greg说着，对着Mycroft笑了一下，Mycroft笑了出声。“再说了，他没办法证明那是我干的。课上大半的学生都有打火机，包括两三个女生。我的确因为包里有烟被留堂了，但是Dimmo，Joe，BJ和其他一大堆学生也一样。其实很有趣，课后留堂。”

Mycroft轻声笑了笑，把书从包里掏了出来，按顺序摆在桌上。Greg盯着他看了几分钟，然后开口说，“我能问你个问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“你为什么会来这个学校？”Mycroft抬起头来看着他。“我的意思是，贝克街学院是个好学校，但是还有很多学校比这儿好。圣玛利的入学标准更加严格，离这儿两公里的隔壁镇也有几个更好的学校。”

Mycroft笑了，放下了手里的笔。“我们搬到这儿因为母亲不想再住在伦敦了。在来这儿之前我上的是伊顿公学，我的分数足够让我免试进入贝克街学院。我还接到了圣玛利中学，巴纳比六年制中学和阿尔忒弥斯天主教学院的邀请。我的父母也曾想过把我送到哈罗公学，舒兹伯利或者其他寄宿制学校，他们都表示非常愿意接收我入学，但是我想来这里。”

“为什么？”Greg问。

“贝克街学院不是最好的学校，没错。”Mycroft说。“但是它能提供我在上大学之前想选的课程，而且我也有机会做我自己。”

“你是说那个朋克摇滚范的Mycroft？”

Mycroft笑了。“没错，我想就是这样。”他点了点头。“在这儿，我能是不是逃一两节课，没有人会在意。如果我去一个更加严格的学校，他们就会给我父母打电话。而且，在这儿我更有机会遇到和我一样的人。”

Greg深棕色的眼睛看向Mycroft，目光慢慢划过他的脸，Mycroft只是看着他，没有移开视线。最后，他眨了眨眼，清了清喉咙，“好吧，我很开心你选了这儿。”

Mycroft挑起了眉毛。“噢？”

Greg点了点头，抓起了他的书包，一把扯开拉链。“没错，你来这儿我非常高兴。”

Mycroft看着他把作业本拿了出来，两个人的书很快就铺满了桌面。Greg开始写作业，而每隔几秒Mycroft都要抬眼看看他。

“你没有必要在这儿陪着我，你知道的。”Mycroft突然说。

“嗯？”Greg哼了一声，向上瞥了他一眼。

“昨天午饭的时候你就跟我一起呆在图书馆里。”Mycroft继续说。“如果你想的话，你可以去找你的朋友们玩。”

Greg顿了一下，两只手指转着笔。Mycroft耐心地等着他的决定，Greg只是耸了耸肩，说，“我喜欢呆在这儿。”

“你喜欢呆在这儿？”Mycroft重复了一遍。

“嗯。”Greg点了点头。“还挺有意思的。”

“但是——”

“我可以和你坐在一起。”Greg打断了他的话。“而且还能写完作业，这样放学后就有更多的时间了。”Greg又耸了耸肩。“我喜欢和你一起。”

Mycroft僵在了那里，Greg的注意力又集中回了作业上，笔尖划过纸页，手指时不时翻动课本和作业。最终Mycroft低头开始写自己的作业，但是他每隔几分钟就要抬头瞥一眼Greg。

Greg没有注意到Mycroft稍稍挑起的嘴角，也没注意到Mycroft有意地挪了挪身体，这样他就可以在写作业的时候时不时分神看看Greg。


	19. Prisoner of Society 世俗之囚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Prisoner of Society by The Living End

“你他妈的去哪了？”Greg结束留堂后从教室里一出来就受到了Joe的拷问。Joe和Dylan刚从足球训练场出来，正满身是草地靠在Joe车旁。

“课后留堂。”Greg说。“怎么了？你们俩要开始在足球场上亲热了？要不要给你们指导一下？”

Dylan发出了一声干呕的声音，Joe一拳捶在了Greg胳膊上。“别瞎说。”

“你今天一整天都去哪了？”Dylan问。“从科学课之后就再没见过你。”

“嗯……我就在附近啊，你知道的。”Greg边说边稍微耸了耸肩。

“这不算是答案。”Dylan嗤笑了一声。

“那你想让我说什么？”Greg边说边点起了烟，然后把他的头盔放在了摩托车上。

Dylan翻了个白眼，Joe说，“嗯……说点实话怎么样？”

“操你弟弟去了，真的是爽死了。”Greg说。

“噢，那你可大错特错了。”Joe低吼了一声。

“特别是Damian才十三岁。”Dylan笑着说。

Greg做了个鬼脸，然后吸了口烟。

“LESTRADE！”

Greg和剩下两个人一起转过头去，看到Mrs Mallen正穿过草坪向他们走过来。

“操。”Greg抱怨了一声，马上把手里的烟扔在了地上，用鞋跟踩灭。“Mrs Mallen——”

“我不想听你说话，年轻人。”她怒吼着。“去校长办公室，现在就去！”

Greg忿忿地瞪了一眼正在偷笑的Joe和Dylan，这两个人看着他向Mrs Mallen走过去。

“我们来看看你妈妈对于你的坏习惯有什么说法。”Mrs Mallen在带Greg去校长办公室的路上对他说。

 

{oOo}

 

Greg坐在校长办公室里，两边站着Mrs Mallen和副校长Mr Douglas。校长正在给他妈妈打电话。他能隐约听到从电话里传出来的咆哮声。校长瞥了他一眼，他皱了皱眉头。

在他妈妈挂了电话之后，Mr Rourke说，“他让你直接回家等着她。”

“好的，先生。”

“我们对你很失望,Gregory,”Mr Douglas说。

Greg只是盯着他的大腿。

“两个星期的课后留堂，我希望你每天早上六点半到校。”Mr Rourke先生继续说。“你可以帮Mr Strong打扫一下学校。”

Greg知道他最好不要顶嘴，所以在被允许离开的时候只是点了点头。学校里空无一人，Greg骂了一句，在走向停车场的路上踢倒了每一个他能看到的垃圾桶。

回到家后，Greg做了点面，然后躲进了他的房间，关上门，藏在毯子下面吃完了面条。他知道这不能阻止他妈妈踹开他的门，把他骂得狗血淋头，但是他总得试一试。

Maggie在五点的时候到了家，果然，他的卧室的门“砰”地一声撞到了墙上，然后他妈妈进来了。

“Gregory Johnathan Lestrade，你到底是哪根筋搭错了?”Maggie大声地问。“在学校操场抽烟?”

“嗯——”

“我不想听你的借口!”Maggie喊道，她走到柜子前，打开了抽屉。

Greg只能看着他妈妈把抽屉翻了一遍，最后把她找到的那些乱七八糟的东西都倒在了桌子上。十几本色情杂志，一几张Dimmock给他的DVD，一盒他藏在抽屉最底下的烟，还有很早以前买的一瓶波本，一盒开了封的安全套，一管润滑油。

她还发现了那个他用来收集烟头的罐子，Greg看着他妈妈把桌子上的这一堆东西收了起来，除了安全套和润滑油。

“你被禁足两周,听到了吗?”Maggie生气地说。“不许上网，不许看电视，什么都不许！如果再让我发现你吸烟，我就踹你屁股，让你一个月都不能好好走路！如果你觉得你还能和那些狐朋狗友出去聚会鬼混，你最好再想想，Gregory！现在把这该死的房间清理干净，然后开始做你该死的作业！我不想听到一句抱怨，年轻人！”

Greg很快按照命令行动。他拿起他的碗和玻璃杯飞快地走到厨房，然后把水池里的东西都洗干净，希望能从他妈妈那得到一些同情——但她只是瞪着他。

Greg撅着嘴走回他的房间，一屁股坐在书桌前，把书摊得满桌子都是，然后趴在了上面。在他写到生物作业的时候，他的手机震了震。他瞥了一眼开着的房间门，确定没有危险，然后才打开手机看信息。

[我听说你在停车场吸烟被抓到了。啧啧，Gregory——M]

Greg翻了个白眼，然后把手机藏在桌子下面打回复，以防他妈妈突然进来。

[操你，满意了？我每天都他妈的在学校抽烟，偏偏在今天被抓了？？！Mrs Mallen就是个贱人。]

[光天化日之下在学校抽烟就是愚蠢的代名词。你至少应该想到要躲起来做这种事——M]

[操你。]

[我很受伤——M]

“你觉得你在做什么？”

Greg被吓了一跳，他放下手机，转头看到Maggie就抱着胳膊站在他身后。

“妈——”她一把夺过他的手机，放进口袋，然后瞪着他。“妈，拜托！”

“吃完晚饭你才能拿回你的手机。”Maggie说。她指着他的作业。“现在，看你的书！”

Greg生气地转过身，在他妈妈离开的时候狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

 

{oOo}

 

吃完晚饭之后，Greg被迫在十点就躺在了床上，他妈妈把他的电脑拿到了她屋里。Greg撅着嘴，但是他知道自己最好不要跟她顶嘴。他妈妈脾气暴躁，而他一点都不希望明天早上醒来缺胳膊少腿的。

 

但是他的确把他的手机拿了回来，然后躲在被窝里看新消息。

 

[我冒犯到你了吗——M]

 

这是三个多小时之前发来的，Greg飞快地回了个消息。

 

[我妈抓到我发短信，然后收了我的手机。]

 

他还收到了Dimmock，Joe和Dylan的消息，他一一回复了，然后手机又响了。

 

[可怜的Gregory:(——M]

 

[你是个幽默的小混蛋，知道不？]

 

[很多人都这么评价我——M]

 

[当小孩真烦。]

 

[青年时期总有那么多烦心事，但是你能承受多少呢？]

 

[去你的吧。]

 

[我也爱你。好了，我今天晚上要去参加个聚会。我会喝得伶仃大醉，我会抽完一整包烟，我还会回家看点网络色情片。而你在做什么呢？——M]

 

Greg生气地打下了回复。

 

[我会躺在床上自娱自乐（touching）——不想你，我喜欢玩大家伙。]

 

[是touche，亲爱的Gregory。——M]

 

[我现在不想理你了。]

 

[噢，我真害怕。学校给你的处罚是什么？——M]

 

[之后的两个星期我得在六点半到校。我妈也在关我禁闭，不能上网，不能看电视。这还不包括我在Jambrook的课上给你写纸条的惩罚。]

 

[现在我真的有点伤心了——你被关了禁闭我要在聚会上和谁亲热去呢？——M]

 

[玩自己屁股去怎么样？]

 

[好了好了，别这么凶。如果你愿意的话我可以帮你逃出来。——M]

 

[噢，没错，我妈肯定会爱死这个主意的。说说吧。]

 

[嗯……我有个秘密计划，亲爱的Gregory。——M]

 

[什么计划？]

 

[啊啊，秘密之所以被称为秘密是因为没有别人知道。——M]

 

[我真的，真的很讨厌你。]

 

[别这样。明天见，Gregory。祝你自己玩得愉快。——M]

 

[操你的。]

 

[晚安，亲爱的Gregory。——M]

 

[晚安，亲爱的Mycroft。]

 

Greg收到了一个笑脸，他笑着把手机放在了床头柜上。他检查了一下闹钟是不是定在六点，然后躺了下来，被子盖好。

 

他不由自主地想到Mycroft现在在聚会上，说不定已经喝醉了。要是趁Greg不在的时候他和别的男孩乱搞了怎么办？

 

Greg皱着眉头把被子拉到头顶，忿忿地睡着了。


	20. 第二十章 Mycroft Has A Plan   Mycroft有个计划

周五早上，Greg六点起了床。他妈妈在桌子对面怒视着他，而Greg一言不发，边吃边紧盯着他的盘子。他亲了他妈妈的脸颊一下，然后拿上头盔出发了。

当Greg到学校的时候，Mycroft又已经在那等着他了。Greg皱了皱眉头。“你这么早来这儿干什么？”他边说边摘下了他的头盔。

“我觉得我可以陪陪你。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“我还有任务。”Greg说。“但还是很感谢你来陪我。”当看到Mycroft挑起了眉毛，Greg感激补充道。

Mycroft笑了，然后在Greg嘴上亲了一下。“他们会让你拿着个大垃圾袋到处捡垃圾。没有规定说在你捡垃圾的时候我不能跟着你。”

“你的爱好真奇怪。”Greg说。

“一直以来都很明显，毕竟我并不是平常人。”Mycroft依旧带着微笑。

Greg只是摇了摇头，然后从他的摩托车上跨了下来。Greg去了校长室，Mycroft就在校园里等着他。Mr Douglas就在校园里吸烟的问题训斥了Greg十分钟——期间还跟他讲了吸烟对身体的危害——然后给了Greg一个黑色的大垃圾袋，让他去捡垃圾。

当Greg重新出现在他的视线里，Mycroft露出了一个得意的笑。Greg说，“所以说，你会读心术吗？”

“不会。”Mycroft笑出了声。“去年我抽烟被抓，他们就让我干这个。”

“你抽烟被抓过？”Greg边说边往左拐，决定先打扫一下人行道，然后绕个圈打扫操场和那一小片草地。

“嗯。”Mycroft点了点头。

“他们没有给你家长打电话？”

“其实，他们曾经试着打给我父亲。”Mycroft说。“但是当时他在新加坡出差。母亲在隔壁城里做SPA，然后他们觉得叫Sherlock过来可能有用。Sherlock对着他们吼了二十分钟，抱怨他们竟然管不住我，最后他自己差点逃脱了留堂的惩罚。”

Greg笑了。

“然后他们给Mrs Lander打了电话，她向他们保证她会把这件事告诉我父母。”

“然后……？”Greg问。

Mycroft嗤笑了一声。“每次那个女人替我掩护我都要付给她五十块钱。”

“所以她挺有钱的，哈？”Greg说。Mycroft笑了。Greg开始捡垃圾，Mycroft掏出来他的黑莓，飞快地输了密码，蓝色的眼睛看着屏幕。“那个……”Greg开了个头，但当Mycroft抬起头看他的时候停下了。

“嗯……聚会怎么样？”

Mycroft稍稍放低了手机。“和其他的聚会一样，到处都是酒精和喝醉了的年轻人。”

“噢，好吧。”Greg点了点头，捡起了一个空的薯片袋子。

“为什么突然问这个？”

“没什么原因。”Greg说得很快，眼睛紧盯着地面。

Mycroft把他从上到下仔细地看了一遍。“我十点到的那儿，喝了几杯酒，然后十一点的时候离开了。”终于，他说道。Greg突然看向他。“那儿没什么意思。摸不到我们镇上最淫荡的男孩，我自己在那能干什么呢？”

“噢。”Greg哼哼着说，看起来很高兴。“那，行吧，这……挺好的。”

“好？”

“我的意思是，嗯……不好。”他努力不让自己笑出来。“很抱歉聚会那么烂。”

“嗯。”Mycroft点了点头。“总还会有其他聚会的。”

“当然。”Greg点了点头，捡起了几片垃圾。

他还是露出了很蠢的微笑

{oOo}

 

他们走了两个小时，Mycroft跟在Greg旁边，和他聊天，看手机，他们收获了几个意味深长的目光。Greg知道，很快人们就会把事情联系起来，然后他们就会知道他和Mycroft在……在一起搞些什么。

有些人像Andy Freen和他的朋友一样，没有发现他们两个已经睡到一起了，而其他人可能会觉得Greg正在试图贿赂Mycroft，又或者Mycroft和Greg混在一起是想让自己显得更酷一点。

Greg发现不管别人传什么闲话，他真的一点都不在乎。他喜欢和Mycroft在一起——再诚实点说，他已经爱上那种该死的感觉了——而且他不在意别人怎么想。Mycroft知道Greg喜欢(like)他（是那种单纯的朋友之间的喜欢，Greg才不喜欢(fancy)他！），这才是最重要的。

当Greg终于把他的垃圾袋装满的时候，上课铃也响了，Mycroft陪Greg走到校长办公室，他四处看了看，然后温柔地亲了Greg一下。“待会儿见。”

Greg微笑着对他的陪伴表示了感谢，Mycroft只是笑了笑，然后扭头走了。

“你笑什么？”Mr Douglas问。Greg正给他看那满满一袋子的垃圾。

“呃……我就是非常喜欢捡垃圾。”Greg说，“或许我就是个天生的清洁工，该去开那种又脏又臭的垃圾车。”

Mr Dougles疑惑地皱了皱眉头，然后让Greg离开。Greg带着个大大的笑走向了垃圾桶。

 

{oOo}

 

“早上玩的还开心啊？”Dimmock问。他们正上着体育课，Greg一屁股坐到了Dimmock旁边。

Greg瞪了他一眼，把书包写下来放到前面，拉开拉链。

“你妈妈对你做了什么？”

“她搜查了我的房间。”Greg一边把他的东西拿出来一边生气地嘟囔。“她收走了我所有的烟和黄碟，她还关了我两星期的禁闭。更过分的是她拿走了我的电脑，还说我不能看电视。”

Dimmock漏出了几声窃笑。

“这不好笑。”Greg怒气冲冲地说。“昨天晚上我还在和Mycroft发短信，她就把我的手机抢走了——”

“你和Mycroft发短信了？”Dimmock打断了他的话。Greg点了点头。“什么时候？”

“昨天下午，我妈回来之后。”Greg说。

“我懂了……”Dimmock若有所思地说。

Greg哀嚎了一声，向后仰了过去。“别说话，Dimmo。”

“我还什么都没说呢。”Dimmock做了个举手投降的姿势。

Greg瞪了他一眼，然后拿起笔在课本的空白处胡乱画着。

“所以你没有被停学，很明显。”Dimmock说。“学校给你什么惩罚？”

“就两周的课后留堂。”Greg耸了耸肩。“每天早上六点半到，捡垃圾。”

“好吧，这还不算太坏。”Dimmock说。“比清理课桌上粘的口香糖之类的要好。”

“嗯。”Greg点了点头，手里依旧在画着。

“所以……”Dimmock哼哼着说，Greg抬头看着他。“听说你今天早上和Mycroft一起逛校园了。”他没忍住，还是说了出口。

Greg翻了个白眼，没有回答，只是盯着他的课本，而Dimmock盯着他。

“所以？”

“所以什么？”

Dimmock生气地呼了口气。“你有没有和Mycroft逛校园？！”

Greg瞪着Dimmock，有几个同学转过头来看着他们。Dimmock叫他们滚开，Greg嗤笑了一声，继续低头看书。

“所以说？”Dimmock又问了一遍。

“所以说什么？”

“别装迷糊。Dimmock说。

“怎么？”Greg皱着眉头。“所以我就是和Mycroft逛校园了，那又怎么样？”他放低了声音。“你都见我们亲过多少次了，逛校园又什么稀奇的？”

“嗯……Mycroft大早上六点半来学校做什么？”Dimmock问。

Greg稍微有点脸红了，Dimmock挑起了眉毛。“呃 ，嗯……”Greg喃喃着说。“他在……你懂的，在学校是因为……他一直来的很早。”

“真的？”

“对。”

“他一直在上课前两个小时来学校？”Dimmock问。

“没错。”Greg点了点头。

Dimmock看着他眨了眨眼睛，然后说。“净瞎扯。”

“Dimmo——”

“别这样，Greg。”Dimmock打断了他的话。

“我不知道你想让我说什么。”Greg耸了耸肩。

Dimmock失望地哼了一声，垂头丧气地坐在位置上。“你真是我的克星，Greggie。”

“我也爱你呦。”

Dimmock哼了一声，Greg假装没听见。

 

{oOo}

 

尽管午休时间和Mycroft呆在一起，Greg回到家的时候还是感觉很沮丧。他妈妈打电话来检查他是不是在结束Mr Jambrook的留堂之后就直接回了家，所以他没有机会和Mycroft聊天——或者亲热。

Greg知道自己最好不要抱怨。虽然他妈妈没有训他，但她依然很生气。所以Greg径直走回了房间做作业，然后摆桌子吃完饭。

之后她又回了房间，把东西清理干净，然后把自己扔在了床上。

九点的时候他的手机响了，Greg用大拇指在屏幕上划了一下。

[我有个计划——M]

Greg皱着眉头回复了。

[要说给我听听吗？]

[耐心点，Mr Lestrade——M]

[操你。]

[晚安，亲爱的Gregory——M]

Greg笑了。

[晚安，亲爱的Mycroft。]

感觉心情好了点，Greg在被子下面翻了个身，决定试着睡一下。还有一个没有聚会也没有朋友的周末在前面等着他。

还不如现在就杀了他呢。

 

{oOo}

 

星期天的时候Greg觉得自己有点精神不正常。他星期六和星期天早上要打工，在Tesco，但是除了这个，他不被允许出家门。谢天谢地他还有他的手机，但是Mycroft和Dimmock都没有发消息来，他觉得自己绝对要失去理智了。

晚上吃饭的时候，Maggie说。“Mrs Holmes明天要来喝茶，所以我要你好好表现，懂了吗？”

Greg愣了一下，抬头看着他妈妈。自从他和她儿子在某种意义上来说“搞在一起”之后，他就没有和Mrs Holmes喝过茶了。他不知道在她面前该如何表现……她能看出Greg想要摸进她儿子的裤裆吗？妈妈们都能做到，对吧？一眼看穿你，知道你所有肮脏的小秘密？

“Gregory？”

Greg又被吓了一跳。“嗯，对，好的。”

“你会呆在家里，穿着不会让她感觉到非常冒犯的衣服，举止得体。”Maggie说。

“妈，我觉得只有校服才不会让她感觉到非常冒犯。”Greg说。“而且我甚至都不知道校服够不够格。”

Maggie边切牛排边笑了几声。“没错，Gregory，这我知道。但是至少试着穿得好点，可以吗？”

“我会的。”Greg说。他愿意做任何让他妈妈心情好点的事情，这样大概也许可能他会大发慈悲在两个星期的期限之前放他出去玩。

“别动你的小脑筋，小朋友。”Maggie笑着说，Greg低声抱怨了一句。

记得他说过什么吗？妈妈们什么都知道。

空气沉默了几分钟，直到Greg咽下他的土豆泥，然后说，“呃……Mycroft会来吗？”

Maggie眨了眨眼，抬头看着他。“Mycroft？”Greg点了点头。“我觉得会。”Maggie说。“他一般都会来，不是吗？”

“对。”Greg说。

“怎么了？”Maggie问。

Greg耸了耸肩。“只是问一句。”

Maggie眯着眼睛怀疑地看着Greg，他一脸无辜地玩着盘子里的豌豆。“你在计划些什么，Gregory？”

“什么？我什么都没计划！”Maggie还是瞪着Greg。“说真的，妈，我只是好奇而已。”

“嗯哼。”

“真的。”Greg又说了一遍。

“你不能怪我不相信你。”

Greg只是耸了耸肩，忍不住露出了一丝微笑。能和Mycroft呆在一起几个小时是个好消息，即使，他们的妈妈都在旁边。

Maggie边吃边瞟她儿子，而Greg小声哼起来歌。

直到星期一午休的时候去图书馆，Greg才见到Mycroft。他猛地跳进他的座位里，说，“你去哪了？”

“就在附近。”Mycroft说，当Greg失望地叹气的时候，他露出了个微笑。“怎么，你想我了？”

“没。”Greg说谎了，他撅起了嘴，抱着手臂。

Mycroft笑出了声，然后倾身探过桌子，在Greg的嘴唇上亲了一下。Greg立马不撅嘴了，当Mycroft坐回座位的时候Greg露出了个大大的微笑。

“所以……”

“所以……？”Mycroft重复了他的话。

“你妈要来我家喝茶。”Greg说。

“嗯。”Mycroft点了点头。“她是要去。”

“所以……”Greg又说了一遍，Mycroft挑起了眉毛。“你和这事没什么关系，对吧？”

Mycroft露出了个微笑。“我无法控制我妈妈想做什么，亲爱的Gregory。”

Greg哼笑了一声。“我觉得你能控制所有事呢。”

“所有事，哈？”Greg点了点头。“真是个好想法。”Mycroft说。“也许某天我可以掌控一切。”

“噢，没错。”Greg说。“Mycroft Holmes：大英政府。”Mycroft笑了。“同时也是个隐秘的小骚货。”

“你可真让我伤心。”Mycroft边说边用手捂住了胸口，长睫毛忽闪着。

“所以，嗯……”Greg咕哝着说。“你会来，对吧？”

“我会来……？”

“你是不是故意犯混？”Greg大声问道。

Mycroft嗤笑了一声。“不，恐怕这是天生的。”

“其实，你说的可能没错。”Greg说。“我是说，看看Sherlock就知道了。”

“的确，他在待人接物方面有一套自己的方法。”Mycroft笑了。

“你会来的，对吧？”Greg问。

“也许。”

“Mycroft。”Greg哀嚎了一声。

“Gregory。”Mycroft反击了回去。

Greg又撅起了嘴，但是Mycroft很快就把它吻了下去。当Mycroft低下头看自己的书的时候，Greg也微笑着拿起了他的书，两个人安静地写起了作业。

“所以你会来的吧，对吧？”Greg又问了一遍。

“也许。”Mycroft又回答了一遍。

“混蛋。”Greg哼了一声，生气地抓紧了他的课本。

Mycroft笑了出声。

 

{oOo}

 

Greg到停车场的时候，Mycroft的捷豹已经不在了。Greg叹了口气跨上他的摩托车，然后带上了头盔。他真的真的真的希望Mycroft会来。否则他可能会在喝茶的时候跳过桌子，把茶都泼在Mrs Holmes脸上。

想着那个场景，Greg把钥匙插了进去，骑着他的摩托离开了停车场。

家里，他妈妈一如既往地大吼大叫着，让他赶紧回屋穿好衣服。Greg决定穿紧身黑色牛仔裤，红黑相间的条纹衬衫，和一件黑色的扣衫。他可不都是为了Mrs Holmes而选衣服的。

他的确想让Mycroft看看他。

Greg回到厨房去等Holmes一家来的时候稍稍有点脸红。

四点正点，门铃响了，Maggie去开门，迎Meghan和Mycroft进来。Meghan穿着她平常穿的那件“老人”装，而Mycroft穿了一条黑色裤子，和一件白色的扣衫，下摆扎进裤腰里，袖口开着。

Greg非常努力地摆出以往那种“我讨厌你”的表情，但不是很成功。他露出了一个小小的微笑，Mycroft也用一个微笑作回应。当Greg坐在Mycroft正对面的时候，Maggie瞪大了眼睛。

Maggie和Meghan互相寒暄问候的时候，Greg和Mycroft慢慢地喝着他们的茶——Mycroft依旧是平常那种优雅的姿势，而Greg努力不去盯着他看。

大约一个小时之后，Greg感觉到有什么东西碰了碰他的腿，他愣住了。他看向Mycroft，四目相对，Mycroft在他的茶杯后面露出了一个坏笑，就像是……没错，那是Mycroft的脚在沿着Greg的腿往  
上移，直奔他的裤裆。

Greg艰难地咽了一下，然后喝了口茶。当Mycroft用皮鞋尖顶他的老二的时候，Greg抖了抖。

“你最近怎么样，Mycroft？”Maggie问。

“还不错。”Mycroft露出了一个微笑，目光从Greg移到了他妈妈身上。“努力学习，在课业方面稍稍指导一下我的兄弟。”

“噢，这很好啊。”Maggie笑了。“有的时候我真希望Greg能有个兄弟和他一起玩。”

Greg冷不丁吸了口气，Mycroft的脚依旧抵在他迅速变硬的阴茎上。噢，我的老天。他到底是有什么毛病？他在这里硬起来了，而他妈妈坐在他旁边！如果他没看错Mycroft嘴角的那一丝坏笑的话，  
这个红头发的完全清楚他在做什么。

“兄弟可能会挺难管的，而且有时候还会和你吵架打架。”Mycroft说。“但是Sherlock是我弟弟，而且我爱他，尽管我们之间有许多不同之处。”

“多可爱啊。”Maggie微笑着说。“我听说他想你一样聪明，Mycroft。”

“Sherly的确有点脑子。”Meghan说。他儿子正磨蹭着Greg的裤裆。“但是他不像Mycroft这样愿意运用他的才智。”

“嗯，他才十三而已。”Maggie说。他儿子正咬着嘴唇，眼睛死死盯着桌子中间那盘消化饼干。“Gregory在学校表现的还可以，但是如果多用用脑子的话，他还能更好。”

Greg闷哼了一声，所有的眼睛都看向了他。他一下子脸通红，所以他抓了一块饼干塞进嘴里，拒绝进行任何眼神交流。Mycroft露出了一个不怀好意的笑，然后看向Maggie。

“我可以指导一下Gregory。”他礼貌地说，但是Greg能听出他在“指导”这两个字上的重读。“我很乐意帮他。”

“真的吗？”Maggie说着，看向了她的儿子。Greg又喝了一大口茶。“我不想看到Greg因为没有努力学习而失去他想要的工作。”

“我……学，学习的。”当Mycroft的鞋压上他顶起的裤裆的时候，他噎了一下。

“你还好吗，Gregory？”Mycroft问。

“很，很好。”Greg结结巴巴地说。“只是……茶……太，太热了而已。”

“你总是应该小心点。”Meghan边说边瞥了Greg一眼，似乎他是个只会烫到自己的傻瓜。

Greg凶狠地瞪了她一眼，Maggie立马说。“谢谢你，Mycroft。”

“不用客气。”Mycroft微笑着说。“说到指导，妈咪，还有二十分钟我就要去Benjamin家了。”

“当然了，亲爱的。”Meghan看着她儿子说。“路上小心，好好学。”

Greg长大了嘴。这他妈不可能。Mycroft要把他留在这里跟Maggie和Meghan呆在一起了！随着Mycroft站起来，Greg裤裆上的压力消失了，Greg长舒了一口气。

“Ms Lestrade，我认真地在想，Gregory今晚可以加入我和Benjamin。”Mycroft突然说。

当Meghan转身看他儿子的时候，Greg挑起了眉毛，Maggie愣在了一个站也不是，坐也不是的位置。

“这没什么问题，我向你保证。”Mycroft微笑着说。“我很喜欢教导别人。”

“那……”Maggie边说边看向Greg。

Greg能够理解他妈妈的犹豫。毕竟，在她的印象中，Greg还是很讨厌Mycroft的。

“嗯……我不介意，妈。”Greg说。Maggie睁大了眼睛看着他。“我觉得我可能需要点……指导。”

Mycroft露出了个得意的笑，但当Maggie和Meghan看向他的时候，那笑立刻消失了。

“你确定？”Maggie问她的儿子。Greg点了点头。“还有，Mycroft，这真的不麻烦你吗？”

“当然不了，Ms Lestrade。”Mycroft礼貌地说。

“好吧……我觉得那就可以了。”Maggie说“只要Greg九点之前会就就行。他现在还在禁足期间。”

“我保证九点正点把他送回来。”Mycroft微笑着说。“Gregory，我教Benjamin英语文学，生物和化学。我没有选体育课，但是我会尽我所能。”

“没，没关系。”Greg说。他站起来的时候努力憋住微笑（而且他真心希望他的勃起已经消下去了）“BJ选了，所以我们可以……你知道的，互帮互助。”

当走向自己的屋子的时候，他努力表现出一副被“要和Mycroft在一起呆几个小时”的这个事实惹恼的样子。他在背包里装了几本书，以防他妈妈检查，然后拿上了她的钱包，手机和夹克衫，径直向外面走去。

Mycroft正站在门口跟Maggie聊天，当看到Greg出来，他给了Greg一个礼貌的微笑。“收拾好了？”

“嗯。”Greg耸了耸肩。

“你自己好好的，Gregory。”Maggie说着亲了亲她儿子的脸颊。“别捣乱。”她警告地说。

“好的，妈。”Greg叹了口气。“再见，Mrs Holmes。”

“好好学习，年轻人。”Maghan看着他们两个人离开时说。

走在车道上的时候Greg露出了傻兮兮的笑。车门一关上，Greg就激烈吻上了Mycroft的嘴唇，伸出舌头探进Mycroft嘴里，进行了一番详尽的探索。

Mycroft也激烈地回吻。当他们两个分开的时候，Mycroft露出了一个得意的笑。

“你他妈的真是个天才。”Greg说。

“我告诉过你了，我有个计划。”

“你真他妈的漂亮！”Greg大喊着，又亲了他一下。

“都是为了讨你喜欢。”Mycroft笑了，在Greg的嘴唇上啄了一下。“现在把安全带系上，后面放的有衣服，我们去接了Benjamin，然后直接去湖边。”

“湖边？”Greg边系安全带边问。“你是说Greyson湖？”

“没错，就是那个。”Mycroft点了点头，启动了车。

“我们去那儿干什么。”Greg问。

Mycroft没有回答，只是微笑了一下


	21. "Tutoring"  “指导”

当Mycroft带着BJ过来的时候，Greg正靠在车边抽烟。Mycroft已经换上了一条黑色的紧身裤，一件黑色的衬衫，上面用红色写着“The Living End”，还有一件灰色的薄帽衫，脚上是双红色高帮板鞋。眼睛上画着眼线和晕开的眼影，Greg能看到他脖子上戴着的皮质项链，腰上还挂着看起来很沉的金属链。

BJ小声地和Mycroft说着什么，但是当他看到Greg的时候猛然停下了，瞪大眼睛看着Greg。

“Lestrade在这儿干什么？”

“他是跟我一起的。”Mycroft边说边打开了副驾驶的门。

BJ瞪了Greg一眼，而Greg给了他一个飞吻。“去坐后面，Lestrade。”BJ低吼道。

“你去后面。”Greg回答。

“Lestrade——”

“Masters。”Greg打断了他。

“BJ，你他妈去坐后面！”Mycroft突然说。“我们没有时间给你们争这种破事，赶快照我说的做！”

Greg对着BJ露出了一个得意的笑，BJ生气地瞪了他一眼，把副驾的座位往前拉了一下，爬到窄小的后座里。Greg弹了弹烟灰，然后跟在他后面上了车，砰地一声关上了门。

“系好安全带，小朋友。”Greg大喊道。

“去你妈的，贱人。”BJ回击道，Mycroft笑了。“说真的，你和Lestrade一起干嘛呢？”BJ问。

“把他操到爽啊。”Mycroft说。

“噢，这他妈都是些什么事。”BJ哼着说。

“操你的。”Greg说：“我可有个性感的身体。”

“你的身体大概已经染上五种颜色了吧，淫荡货。”BJ嘟囔道。

“噢噢噢，你真是伤了我的自尊。”Greg假装噘起了嘴。

“你们两个能不能安静会儿？”Mycroft说。

“抱歉。”Greg捏出一个甜美的声音说，伸过头去亲了他一下。

“我去他妈的。”BJ长叹了一声，Greg露出了一个坏笑。

{oOo}

 

Greyson湖曾经是个真正的湖。但现在那里只剩下一个巨大的泥坑，中间还有些泥汤一样的水。偶尔有几只鸟会过来找虫子吃。湖的一边有个木制走道，剩下的三边密密麻麻地都种着树，附近还有一个旧操场、厕所和一个停车场。

Mycroft把车停在湖左边的那排树旁，和Greg还有BJ一起从车里爬了下来。他们把背包留在了车里，然后由Mycroft领路，三个人翻过了木栏杆，走了西边的那条路。

他们走了几分钟，BJ玩着手机，然后Greg听到了一些细细碎碎的声响。Mycroft突然一个右转弯，顺着一个铺满落叶的小山坡走了下去，BJ跟着他。

Greg也跟了上去，他们穿过树林，声响渐渐大了起来。他们走到了一片宽广的空地上，地上都是垃圾，废弃的手推车、枯死的树杆和旧沙滩椅。

有七个人正围着一个已经烧干净了的火堆聊天，还有一个男孩靠在附近的树上抽烟。

他大概和Greg差不多大，金色的短发，橄榄绿的眼睛。当Mycroft介绍他的时候他向Greg露出了一个犹豫的微笑。

“这是Craig。Craig，Gregory。”

金发的男孩握了一下Greg的手，Greg皱起了眉头，仔细看着他。

“我认识你吗？”Greg问。“你看起来挺熟悉的。”

“呃……对。”Craig稍稍有点脸红。

“噢。”Greg嘟囔了一声，意识到他肯定是什么时候和这个Craig睡过。

“几周之前我给了你个手活。”Craig说。

Mycroft站在Greg身旁僵住了，Greg说，“哦，对，我……嗯……没错。”

Craig脸更红了，Greg挠了挠头，尴尬地晃了晃。

“没错，不过，这都是过去的事了，不是吗？”Mycroft的语气里有意地带着威胁的意味，眼睛瞪着Craig。Greg挑起了眉毛看着他，但Mycroft没说话，从Craig身边过去，拉着Greg继续往前走。

“你没事吧？”Greg问。

“没事。”Mycroft简短地回答了一句。当他们走到中间坐着的那一堆人跟前的时候，所有人都转过头来看着他们。“Declan，Annie，Patrick，Emma，Justin，Annette，Sally。”Mycroft挨个指了一遍，“这是Gregory。”

“我们知道他是谁。”Sally笑着说：“所以怎么回事，Lestrade？你跟Mikey来这儿干什么？”

“闭嘴吧，Donovan。”Greg瞪了她一眼，Mycroft露出了一个坏笑。

“那你们两个上课的时候传的纸条上写了什么呢？”Sally打趣道。

“吸Mikey老二时最好的动作。”Greg回击道。

Sally脸红了，其他人都笑了，Sally转过头去瞪着所有人。

“Myc，我带了酒来。”Justin——一个浅金色头发的高个男孩——边站起来边说。他拽了一把屁股底下的冰箱，拉开冰箱门。所有人都掏出钱来，传给Justin，然后拿了自己想要的酒。

Mycroft带着Greg走到一个翻倒了的推车旁边，两个人挨着坐了下来。两个人胳膊靠着胳膊，Greg只能别扭地摸索着扭开瓶盖。

Mycroft嗤笑了一声，Greg脸红了，他把瓶盖扔向Mycroft，然后喝了一大口酒。

“所以，你什么时候开始和Mikey走到一起去了？”Declan St Claire问。Greg认出了他曾和他们一起打过板球。Declan和他的好哥们Patrick，在St Mary's上学，但他们都在镇板球队里。

“那个。”Greg慢慢地说，头偏向Mycroft，把他逗笑了。“我和这地方的每一个同、双，和对这方面好奇的男孩子都睡过，我想着，‘去他的，我要找个新屁股，不然就要重新来一轮了。’然后我就看到了Mikey——”

“滚一边去，蠢蛋。”Mycroft打断了他的话，轻弹了一下他的耳朵，Greg噘起了嘴。“我觉得是时候让这位Mr Lestrade知道，他不是技巧最好的那一个。”

“然后……？”三个不同的声音同时问道。

Mycroft慢慢地舔了舔嘴唇，身体向前倾，所有人都会意地凑了过来。他看了看Greg，又看了看大家，然后说：“这是个秘密。”

所有人都发出了失望的叹息，边坐回去边抱怨着，只有Greg笑了。Mycroft把自己的啤酒拧开，喝了一口。所有人都回去干自己的事了。

“所以，你平常就来这儿玩？”Greg问。

Mycroft耸了耸肩：“这儿，还有别的几个地方。”

“为什么我从来没听说过这个地方？”Greg问。

“因为你是个小婊子。”BJ喊道。

Greg挑起了一边眉毛：“要是我没记错的话，这儿大部分的人都是婊子，Benjamin。”

姑娘们发出了几声窃笑，在BJ能够喊回来之前，一个新来的人打断了他。那是个高个姑娘，大概十六七岁，棕色卷发，漂亮的蓝眼睛，鼻子周围有些雀斑。她穿着黑色长袜和到膝盖的靴子，黑色牛仔裙，黑色紧身衬衫，脖子上系着条血红色的领带，外面还套着个黑色破洞夹克。

她紧紧盯着手上的黑莓手机，但是当走到他们跟前的时候，她抬起了头。

“嗨，Anthea。”BJ露出了一个温和的微笑，向后靠到了椅背上。

Greg对这明显的谄媚翻了个白眼，那个女孩——Anthea——漠然地看着他。

“做梦去吧，Benjamin。”说完她转向Mycroft。她把手伸进她背着的黑包里找了一会儿，然后掏出了一条烟和一个打火机。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”Mycroft微笑着打开了那条烟。他给了Anthea一盒，自己拿了一盒，然后把剩下的都塞进了Greg手里。

“怎么——”Greg只开了个头就被Mycroft打断了。

“你母亲把你的拿走了，所以收下这些吧。”

“但是Mycroft——”

“你就拿着吧。”Mycroft坚持。

“我——”

“他不要我要。”Patrick Geoge凑过来说。

“滚开。”Mycroft指着他说，Patrick只好坐下了。

Greg叹了口气，说：“谢了。”然后把烟放在脚下。Mycroft打开了他的那一盒，递给两人一人一支，然后帮他们和自己点了烟。

Anthea坐在Mycroft旁边的一个牛奶箱上，Greg说：“我没见过你。”

“我在家自学，”Anthea说：“我妈在Holmes家工作。”

Greg看向Mycroft。

“她是Mrs Lander的女儿。”

“噢，你们的保姆。”

Mycroft笑了：“去跟Sherlock说这话，我赌你不敢。”

“我他妈可不去。”Greg摇了摇头：“你弟弟就是个疯子，他会杀了我的。”

“的确。”Anthea悠悠地说，一边吸烟一边在她的黑莓上敲字。

Mycroft笑了笑，靠过去亲Greg的脸。当发现所有人都在看他们俩的时候，Greg脸红了。“别担心，亲爱的Gregory。”Mycroft温柔地说：“我不会让那个坏心的小Holmes伤到你的。”

“去你的吧。”Greg嘟囔着推了一下Mycroft，换来一条搂在他腰上的胳膊。他脸更红了，对着正在笑的Sally和Annie说，“闭嘴。”

“好吧。”Mycroft依然搂着Greg：“我们来玩‘我从没有’”

“为什么？”BJ问。

“因为我很无聊。”Mycroft说。

“我参加。”Craig说着，往前凑了凑。

Mycroft狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Craig脸红了，他瞥了一眼Greg，然后盯着自己的那瓶酒。Annette向前倾了倾，说：“没问题，来玩吧。”

剩下的人很快表示了赞同，然后Mycroft首先说了一个：“嗯……我从没有……想过和老师发生关系。”

Justin、Annett、BJ、Sally 和Greg都喝了口酒，Mycroft转过头看Greg。

“那个……嗯……有一个老师。”Greg说：“Mr Peters，他在你转到我们学校之前辞职了。”

“Peters，他就是我想搞的那个老师。”Sally说：“我的天，他真的有种奇特的吸引力。”

“那个红头发的小瘦子？”BJ一脸嫌弃地说。

Sally和Greg都点了点头。“他有种奇怪的感觉。”Greg说。

“他就是……老天，就算我才十五我也愿意为他脱掉内裤。”Sally笑着说。

“这太不合适了。”Greg说。

“你也想和他搞呢！”Sally不满地大喊。

Greg坏笑了一下：“没错，但我又不是个姑娘。”

“滚吧你，Lestrade。”Sally对他竖了个中指。

Greg捂上胸口，装作一副被伤害了的样子。有几个人小声笑了。

“行吧，那你呢，Master？”Sally问。

“Ms Mallen。”BJ说。

“什么玩意？”Greg和Sally喊出了声。

“她很性感。”BJ耸了耸肩。

“她就是个该死的骚货！”Greg生气地说。

“那个该死的婊子总是让我留堂。”Sally狠狠地说。

“彻头彻尾的婊子。”Greg表示非常赞同：“那天她抓到我抽烟，就给了我两周的禁闭！”

“好吧，那很抱歉伤了你们这群小呆瓜的心。”BJ笑着说：“先不说你们，Justin和Annette呢？”

Annette伸手环着她男朋友，说：“一个我们学校的老师，Miss Charlotte。”

Greg把嘴里的啤酒喷了出来，溅在了Mycroft的裤子上，Mycroft打了他一下。

“怎么，Lestrade，之前从没见过双性恋的女孩子？”Justin问。

Greg边咳嗽边摇头，Mycroft拍着他的背。

“我是个双。”Sally说：“所以，没错，你见过。”

“老天。”Greg在咳嗽的空隙说。

“我是同性恋。”Anthea也加入了进来，微笑着把烟圈吹向头顶。

“我也是。”Mycroft微笑着说。

“好了好了，我懂了。”Greg嘟囔着，擦了擦嘴：“抱歉，抱歉。”

“不管怎么说，Miss Charlotte，我们完全被她迷住了。”Justin说：“Annette说只要她也在场我们就可以一起搞。”

BJ的口水几乎要流下来了，Declan和Patrick远远地盯着Annette。

Craig摇了摇头，说：“我真的不懂这有什么重要的，为什么大家那么喜欢拉拉？”

“那你是什么，混蛋？”Mycroft问：“你和男的睡，你刚刚回答了你自己的问题。”

Craig立马低下了头，Greg难以抑制地弯起了一点嘴角。Mycroft似乎讨厌Craig，就因为他曾给过Greg一个口活。

“Anthea，该你了。”Mycroft说完喝了口酒。

“我从没有……”她开了口，但是眼睛还盯着她的黑莓：“在电影院里做过。”

Mycroft、Greg和Sally都喝了口酒，Greg和Mycroft互相露出了一个了然的笑。

“精虫上脑。”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“那个男的想吸我的老二，我能怎么办？”Greg说。

“我和一个坐在我后面的姑娘来了一发，她向我抛媚眼。”Sally微笑着说。

“然后呢……？”BJ问。

“滚开，我不会告诉你细节的。”Sally生气地说。突然，她的手机震了一下，她掏出来，解锁了屏幕。她看向Anthea，Anthea露出了一个微笑，Sally也笑了，然后敲起了回复。

“噢，这一点也不公平！”Justin大喊。

“发给我，Sal，我想看看。”Annette说。

Sally点了点头，在场的所有直男都发出了一声哀嚎。

“Declan。”Anthea朝他点了点头，告诉他该他了。

“噢，好吧。”Declan说着，咬了咬嘴唇。“我从来没在我的车里跟人搞过。”

“在摩托车上算吗？”Greg问。Mycroft、BJ和Annie喝了酒。Declan点了点头，Greg也喝了一口。“怎么？我当时很欲求不满，而且那个男孩的屁股很好看。”他说的时候Mycroft笑了几声。

“那你呢？”

“在我的捷豹后座，我不记得是谁了。”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“嗯，在捷豹里做。”Annie说，“我和我的前男友在卡车后面做了。告诉你们，那可真他妈的冷。”

“宝贝，我们得在我的宝马后面来一次。”Declan微笑着说。

“没错，那可真是浪漫死了。”Patrick露出了个坏笑，然后被他的好哥们捶了一拳。

“该你了，宝贝儿。”Declan说。

“我从来没有……”Annie若有所思地说：“吐在陌生人身上。”所有人都端起了酒杯。Annie说：“你们都是什么毛病？”

“玩得太晚了。”Greg笑着说。

“而且喝得太多了。”Sally补充道。

“最后我们全吐在某个可怜鬼身上了。”BJ做了个结尾。

Annie皱起了鼻子。Patrck说：“到我了，好吧……嗯……我从没有亲过男人。”

除了Patrick、Justin、BJ和Declan，其他人都喝了。Mycroft说：“这是什么蠢问题。”

“这儿有一半是姑娘。”Greg说。

“另一半是基佬。”Craig说。

“好吧，我的错我的错，抱歉。”Patrick说：“来吧，Emma，说个好的。”

他女朋友在他的脸上亲了一下，然后坐了回去，所有人都在等着。“我从来没有酒后驾车。”

Mycroft和Greg都喝了，所有人都瞪着他们俩。

“蠢蛋。”BJ说。

“闭嘴。”Greg抱怨着说。

“就只有一次。”Mycroft低声说，又喝了口酒。“Justin？”

“啊……我从没有……和比我大十岁以上的人做过。”Justin说。

Mycroft，Greg和Sally都喝了，所有人都看着他们。“和我做的那个男的……大概二十六。”Sally说，“差不多比我大十岁。”

“我和一个四十岁的做过。”Mycroft说。

“什么鬼？”Greg惊叫了一声。

Mycroft对他露出了个微笑：“那是个热辣的四十岁，Gregory。”

“依旧，他比你大了……他妈的有二十岁吧。”

“那你操过的那个人又怎么样呢？”Mycroft问。

“嗯……三十五？”

Mycroft嗤笑了一声：“那怎么就比我的好了？”

“我没说比你的好。”Greg说：“嘿，别转移话题！我的那个比你的那个还要年轻五岁呢！”

“所以？只是五岁而已。”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“别瞎扯了。”Greg说：“那男的是怎么回事？是哪个恶心的傻逼？”

Mycroft张嘴想要反驳，但是他发现所有人都在盯着他和Greg。“怎么？”他问。

“没什么。”Emma和Annie笑的特别灿烂，剩下的人都只是露出了会意的微笑。

“我们只是没有发现你和Lestrade不只是随便搞一搞，你们还在约会。”Sally说。

Mycroft僵住了，Greg说，“我们没在约会！”

“你确定？”Sally说。

“当然！”Greg大喊。

“看起来你们就是在约会。”Anthea意味深长地说。Greg和Mycroft转过头去看着她。“你们像情侣一样吵架。”

“我们不是——”Greg开了个头。

“——情侣。”Mycroft做了结尾。

“噢噢，他们还会替对方把话说完。”BJ嘎嘎地笑着说。

“真他妈的可爱。”Annette说。Emma和Annie鼓起了掌。

“去他妈的，你们所有人都是混蛋！”Greg说。Mycroft对他们竖了个中指。

“好吧，该我了。”Annette说，但依旧微笑地看着Greg和Mycroft：“我从没有在和人约会的时候勾搭别人。”

Craig、Patrick、Emma和BJ都喝了一大口。Sally说：“这就是我不再跟你搞的原因。”

BJ对她比了个中指，Mycroft问Greg：“你真的没有过？”

“嗯……我从来没有真正的和谁约会过。”Greg承认道。Justin又拿了几瓶酒给大家，Greg拿了他的那瓶，然后说：“我以前会带人到聚会上，但是跟他在一起的时候，我不会去勾搭别人。我不想那样。”

Mycroft蓝色的眼睛盯着Greg的脸，目光缓缓扫过，然后他点了点头，转过头看着大家。

“我从来没有对老师大喊大叫。”Craig说。

Greg、BJ、Sally和Declan都喝了一大口。

“Lestrade那天的确对着Mr Jambrook喊起来了，是不是，Greggie？”Sally笑着说。

“他就给我找事。”Greg轻蔑地说。“你对着Miss Latta喊了，对不？”

Sally点了点头，想着那个女的和Greg的体育老师，她的脸都皱起来了，“那个该死的婊子。”

Declan露出了一抹窃笑。BJ说：“跟我们讲讲，她叨叨了二十分钟，把别人的罪名安在你身上，而且还一点都不能勾起你的性趣。”

“你们男的整天满脑子就只有这种东西，是不是？”Emma说。

“看看这话是谁说的。”Annie说着，捣了捣她的朋友。

“好了，我想到一个好的。”Sally说：“我从来没有带过手铐。”

BJ、Patrick、Emma和Mycroft都喝了，Greg瞪着Mycroft。

“一年前我被抓住了。”BJ说。

“我也是。”Emma说。Patrick点了点头，他也曾经被一群警察铐住。Mycroft还什么都没说，所有人都看着他。

“我很享受被绑起来的感觉。”Mycroft故作羞涩地说。

Greg感觉到他的老二在裤子里跳了跳，当Mycroft闪亮亮的蓝眼睛看向他时，他不得不扭开了头。

“到我了，哈？”BJ说，无视了Mycroft看向Greg那充满欲望的目光。“我从没有……吸过毒——大麻不算。”

Greg低头眼睛盯着地板喝了口酒，旁边的Mycroft也和他做了一样动作。

“不可能吧。”Sally瞪大了眼睛看着Greg：“你干了啥？”

“嗯……我试过几次摇头丸。”Greg承认道：“不太适合我，有一次到最后我吐得到处都是，还被送到医院洗胃。我妈差点要杀了我，现在她每隔几周都要翻我房间。”

所有人都转向了Mycroft。“可卡因。”他说。

“真的？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头。“我用了大概有一年，就在搬来这儿之前。但是我戒掉了，我不喜欢它把我的脑子里搞的乱七八糟的。”

Greg还是盯着他看，Mycroft缩短了他们之间的距离，在他的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。

“真的，Gregory。”他小声说：“我已经不再用了，我不会再犯了。”

“好吧。”Greg嘟囔了一声，然后回吻了他。

直到BJ踢了Greg一脚他们俩才分开。BJ说：“该你了，傻逼。”

Greg瞪了他一眼，喝了口酒，咬了下嘴唇：“我从没有……玩过3p。”

“别瞎扯了。”Sally说：“你从没玩过3p？”

“没有。”Greg摇了摇头。

Sally瞪了他一会儿，然后举杯喝酒。Mycroft、Justin、Annette和Anthea都喝了。

“我和Annette一起上了一个我们都认识的姑娘。”Justin吹了声口哨。“最棒的一次。”

“我也是跟一个男孩和一个女孩。”Sally点了点头。

“两个女孩。”Anthea说：“实际上，就在昨天。”

“真他妈火辣。”BJ笑着打量Anthea。

“我喜欢奶子，Benjamin。”Anthea边在她的黑莓上打字边说。

“如果BJ再长胖点他也有奶子。”Greg坏笑着躲开BJ的一巴掌，结果坐到了Mycroft腿上。

Mycroft微笑着用两只手环住了Greg的腰，当其他人偷笑的时候，Greg脸红了。

“我和两个男的，我在中间。”Mycroft说：“过程非常令人失望。”

Greg笑了笑，说：“又该你了，Mikey。”

他们又玩了几轮，知道了一些对方的尴尬经历。BJ说了“我从来没有和朋友做过。”Greg、Mycroft、Anthea和Sally不得不喝了酒。

“嗯，其实我没真的做过。”Anthea看着Sally说：“但是我有这个计划。”

Sally朝她眨了眨眼，所有的直男都立马炸锅了。

“你，Lestrade？”Sally问。

“噢，那个……”Greg脸红了，在Mycroft腿上扭了扭。“我和Dimmock做了。”

“你和Michael Dimmock做了？”BJ难以置信地问。

“对。”Greg点了点头。“大概一年前。”

“为什么？”Sally问。

“这个，他觉得他是个双性恋，或者也有可能是同性恋，所以他让我给他上一次。”Greg说：“我们做了，他发现他是个双，然后……就这样。”

“所以，怎么的，就一次？”Sally问。

Greg点了点头：“他很好，但不是我的菜。”

Sally点了点头，然后说：“Mikey？”

“Gregory。”Mycroft露出了个得意的笑，然后在Greg脖子上咬了一下，Greg红着脸叫了一声。

“那……我猜我要把我的答案改成……改成Dimmock和Mikey。”当Mycroft不再咬他的时候，他倒吸了口气。

Mycroft只是笑了笑，然后喝完了他的啤酒。


	22. Takes Me Nowhere  别带我走

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Takes Me Nowhere by The Offspring

大约过了两个小时，Sally提出了要玩真心话大冒险。BJ立马叫道： “Sal，真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险。”Sally说。

“亲Anthea。”BJ指着她说。

Anthea耸了耸肩，站了起来，走向Sally，搂住了她的脖子。她把嘴唇贴向Sally，Sally立刻开始回吻，她的舌头很快伸了出来，探进Anthea嘴里。

BJ、Justin、Declan和Patrick都张大嘴看着，Greg、Mycroft和Craig皱起鼻子。Annette、Emma和Annie边笑边看着这两个姑娘接吻，然后Anthea先退开了。

“满意了？”Anthea问。BJ没说话，只是点了点头。“该我了。”Anthea微笑着转过头看着Greg和Mycroft：“真心话还是大冒险，Mycroft？”

Mycroft笑了，“大冒险。”

“我要你去亲Gregory。”Anthea说。

“这是什么垃圾大冒险！”BJ说：“他们俩整天都恨不得把舌头伸进对方的嗓子里。”

“好好亲，Mycroft。”Anthea继续说：“直到我说停为止。”

“遵命，亲爱的。”他扶着Greg的腰把他转过来，直到Greg能跨坐在Mycroft腿上。Greg脸红了，Mycroft的手指插进他的头发，把他按低了些。

他吻上Greg的嘴唇，Greg咕哝了一声，手臂搭上Mycroft的脖子。他从来没有在这么多人面前亲过Mycroft，但是当Mycroft的舌头探进他嘴里时，他立马就忘记了还有人围观。Mycroft的舌钉贴着他的味蕾划过，引得他不由自主地抖了抖。

这是个缓慢又温柔的吻，但是同时也热辣激情，完全符合当他们两个嘴唇相触时Greg脑海里的幻想。Mycroft紧紧地搂着他，一只手扣着他的后腰，另一只手在他身侧上下摩挲。

Greg自己的手臂环着Mycroft的脖子，把Mycroft压向自己。他们两个闭着眼睛，交错地偏着头，互相舔弄。

当Greg开始往前顶腰，想要摩擦一下他硬到发痛的勃起时，Mycroft的手向下抓住他裹在紧身裤里的屁股，把他整个人往怀里拉。

然后有人说了句“操”， Mycroft这才记起他们身在何处。

“停。”Anthea终于喊了停，看着Mycroft从那一吻中清醒过来。

Mycroft脸颊绯红，呼吸急促，而且非常后悔。Greg傻傻地看着他，脸红着，嘴唇肿胀，在从树叶间隙透下来的阳光下闪着光。

“真心话还是大冒险，Craig？”Mycroft问，目光一直没有离开这个被亲的有点懵的Greg。

“真心话？”Craig似乎不太确定，当Mycroft冰冷的眼睛看向他的时候他瑟缩了一下。

“你真的给阿尔忒弥斯天主教学院的两个直男口了？”Mycroft边问边把Greg转过去，让他能好好坐在他腿上。

Craig脸通红，盯着地板。所有人都看着他。“是——是的。”他轻声说。一

“噢，你真他妈是个浪货。”BJ大喊：“你还不如Lestrade！”

Craig噘了撅嘴，然后喝了口酒。当看到Greg摇了摇头，Mycroft露出了一个坏笑。

“嗯……BJ，真心话还是大冒险？”Craig含糊地说。

“真心话。”BJ说。

“你和Sally到底问什么分开了？”Craig问。

BJ哀嚎了一声，Sally露出了一个得意的笑。“你他妈就是个混蛋。”BJ生气地说：“Sal说她已经玩腻了我的老二，想要找个更大的，然后她就去和姑娘们鬼混了。”

“敬Sally！”Anthea举起了手里的斯米诺酒。

“敬Sally！”所有人都齐声喊了起来，除了BJ，他向Craig扔了块石头，Craig低头躲过了。

“又该我了。”BJ思索着说： “谁有什么想问的吗？”

“真心话还是大冒险，Lestrade？”Sally问。

“嗯……真心话。”Greg说。他还没从Mycroft的那一吻里缓过神。

“你和Mikey在英语文学课上到底在写什么？”

Greg叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。

“我是在……嗯……下流话。”

“真的？”

Greg脸红了，Sally说：“具体是什么？”

Greg嘟囔着说。“你就是个混蛋，知道不？”Sally给了他一个大大的微笑。“我在让Mycroft想起一个星期前我们逃课的时候我是怎么……吸他的老二的。”Greg说，“还有……嗯……在BJ家的一个聚会上他给我撸过一发。”

“不会吧。”Sally吃惊地瞪着他。

Greg脸更红了，其他人都笑了。

“不过这解释了Jambrook的反应。”Sally继续说。她摇了摇头，然后又喝了口酒。

Mycroft笑了笑，亲了Greg脸颊一下，然后说：“该谁了？”

 

{oOo}

 

他们坐在那儿边喝酒边分享一些自己尴尬的小故事，笑笑闹闹一直到七点。陆陆续续地有人回家了，最后只有Greg、Mycroft和Anthea留了下来。BJ坐Justin和他女朋友的车走了。

“等等，”Greg看着Mycroft突然说：“我们要怎么回家？我们两个都喝了酒。”

Mycroft刚喝了三瓶啤酒，但他还是说：“我们要到九点才回家，剩下的两个小时足够我醒酒了，我可以开车。”

“你确定？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头，Anthea站了起来，伸了个懒腰，捋了捋她的卷发。“我最好在我妈起疑之前回家。”她亲了亲Mycroft脸颊，然后说：“很高兴认识你，Gregory。”

“我也是。”Greg笑着跟她挥手告别。Anthea的身影消失在树林间。Greg喝完了他的啤酒，说：“所以我们……”

“我们可以去车里，外面开始有点冷了。”Mycroft说。

Greg点了点头，握着Mycroft伸来的手，被他拉了起来。他们穿过树林向停车的方向走的时候Mycroft没有放开他的手，Greg感觉自己露出了那种傻了吧唧的笑，因为他和Mycroft手指相触的那种感觉。他很庆幸天已经黑了，Mycroft看不到他笑得像个傻瓜的样子。

他们走到捷豹旁边，Mycroft在车钥匙上按了个按钮，为Greg打开了车门，然后说：“你先，亲爱的Gregory。”

“你真跟个姑娘一样。”Greg边笑边把前排车座往前推，然后爬进了后座。

Mycroft挑了挑眉，但还是跟着上了车。“是我为你开的车门，现在我倒像个姑娘了？”

“没错。”Greg说完拽了Mycroft一把。

Mycroft吸了口气，发现他突然就躺在了Greg身上。Greg的腿分开在他身侧，紧紧地勾着他，温度穿过布料透了进来。

“你好呀。”Greg笑着说。

“你好。”Mycroft在Greg的嘴唇压到他自己的上之前只说出了这两个字。Mycroft呻吟了一声，然后又向上扭了扭，直到他和Greg的裤裆完美地压在一起，Greg的腿紧紧地缠着他的腰。

Mycroft向前蹭了蹭，Greg呻吟了一声，把屁股从真皮座椅上抬了起来。一般来说，Mycroft拥有很强的自制力，但今天和Greg亲热了这么久——还是在不能好好地触碰他的情况下——他的那根弦已经完全断了。

所以他在Greg身上磨蹭着，Greg抵着他的嘴唇呻吟。Greg把一只手插进了Mycroft的发丝，用力地抓着，一边把Mycroft按向自己一边舔舐着他的口腔。

Mycroft的舌头也参与了进来，深深地探进Greg的嘴里，牙齿互相碰撞，呻吟和喘息闷在两个人的嘴唇间。Mycroft的手指突然抓紧了Greg的屁股，把他向前拉，两个人肿胀的勃起抵在了一起。

“操，Mycroft！”Greg叫出了声。

这让Mycroft加快了速度，车子随着每一次的推挤起伏，真皮座椅在他们身下发出咯吱咯吱的声音。两个人深深地吻着，发出湿润的吸吮声。

Mycroft感觉到Greg的身体绷紧了，然后他又一次贴着Mycroft的耳朵喊出了沙哑的一声，喘着气射在了他的裤子里。

之后Mycroft也随着他一起到达了顶峰，从开始到现在，只过了五、或者是七分钟。Mycroft把头埋在Greg的颈窝里呻吟着，能肯定自己从来没有这么快就高潮过。

Greg搂着Mycroft，轻轻地拍着他的背，在他脸颊上印下温柔的吻，Mycroft在他上方发出满足的哼声。

“真不敢相信我就这样射在了裤子里。”Greg嘟囔着说。

Mycroft笑了笑，把自己撑了起来，飞快地亲了Greg一下，然后说：“翻个身。”

Mycroft的捷豹后座不是亲热的最佳地点，但是他们努力让自己躺得舒服点。Mycroft贴着椅背，Greg抱着他，他们两个的腿纠缠在一起，身子紧紧地挨着。

“所以……那个……”几分钟的沉静过后，Greg犹豫着开了口。Mycroft安静地等他说完。“可卡因？”Greg终于说了出来。

Mycroft叹了口气，抓了抓头发，Greg转过身子看着他。“我那时候很年轻，而且愚蠢。”Mycroft说，“当我最终意识到我喜欢男孩的时候，我开始和其他学校的人一起玩，他们不知道我是Mycroft Holmes。”

“那时候我很……快乐。”Mycroft说：“很自由，和那些不会对我的名字和智商评头论足的人一起玩。我只是很开心我终于能……做自己。”

他顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，很明显在试图整理思绪。

“你知道这种事是怎么样的。”Mycroft终于继续了：“你开始喝酒因为你周围的人都在喝。然后你发现那感觉挺好，让人放松，总之就是……令人惊讶的好。当你喝醉了你就会亲别人，甚至可能在你没有准备好的时候就失去了第一次——”

“Mycroft，”Greg僵了一下，睁大了眼睛。

“让我说完，好吗？”Mycroft问。Greg抿着嘴点了点头。“你会做一些你根本就没有准备好做的事，”Mycroft轻轻地说。“你会想试试毒品因为你身处在那种环境下，醉着，那些受欢迎的孩子教你去吸毒，他们说它能帮你解决困难。然后……然后……”

他艰难地咽了一下，然后继续说：“然后你就不只是在聚会上吸了。你开始在家里吸，只为了熬过晚餐时间，你的父亲几乎注意不到你的存在，你的母亲比起和你说话更关心怎么装饰她的卧室。你开始在学校吸，只是为了维持你花了好几年时间制造的假象。”他深吸了一口气。“你一次又一次地放纵自己，直到你的弟弟发现你吸毒过量晕倒在自己的卧室地板上，然后叫了救护车。”

“噢，我的天。”Greg哽咽了一下，伸出手臂环住了Mycroft，把他拉进怀里。“Mycroft——”

“我已经戒掉了。”Mycroft贴着Greg的胸膛喃喃地说：“Sherlock帮我戒掉了，我没有再——”

“别说了，好吗？”Greg打断了他的话，“就……就别再说了，Mycroft。”他紧紧地抱着Mycroft，用一只手轻抚他的背，Mycroft融化在他的怀抱里。

“我很抱歉。”Mycroft哽咽着说，呼吸重重地打在Greg胸口，“我原来那么傻，我做了那么多蠢事，而且——”

“嘘——”Greg轻声说，抚着Mycroft的背，亲了一下他的额头。“都是过去事了，对不对？”

“对。”

“所以……现在那些已经不重要了。”Greg继续说：“只要……只要你别再吸了，好吗？我不能失去你，Mycroft，我不能……我……”

Mycroft退后了一点，然后吻上了Greg的嘴唇，两个人用温柔的吻诉说着还未准备好说出口的感情。

“我很抱歉。”当他们分开的时候，Mycroft又道了一遍歉。

“不要道歉，不要为了这个道歉。”Greg说：“我也做过蠢事，Myc。我吃摇头丸是因为我觉得那很酷，我以为那会让我变得很酷。我们都会犯错。”

Greg擦掉了Mycroft突然涌出的眼泪，又亲了亲他，然后紧紧地抱着这个年轻的男孩。Mycroft又一次融化在他的怀抱里，两个人都在想这种感觉是多么对：互相依偎，亲密又安心。

{oOo}

 

Mycroft从Greg怀抱里退出来，当Greg叹气的时候他露出了一个微笑， “怎么了？”

“没事。”Greg立马说，但他脸上泛起的绯红出卖了他。“所以，嗯……谢谢你指导我。”

Mycroft笑了，“也许下次我会在床上指导你。”

“嗯，你最好说到做到。”Greg微笑着说。两个人靠在一起互相安抚着，分享着温柔的吻。当Greg后退的时候Mycroft叹了口气。  
“所以，嗯……我们学校见？”

Mycroft在Greg下车并把书包甩到肩上时点了点头。“晚安，Gregory。”

“晚安，Mycroft。”Greg说完关上了车门。他站在那里看着Mycroft倒回了主路，然后又叹了口气，看着车消失在拐角。他都不敢相信他能这么想念一个人。

但是他可以。因为他现在就超级想念Mycroft Holmes。


	23. Welcome To My Life   欢迎进入我的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan

走出他的捷豹的时候Mycroft哀叹了一声。好吧，对于喝酒，Mycroft不是那么控制不住自己的人，但是三瓶啤酒再加上空着肚子在Greg Lestrade身上干蹭到射在裤子里可不是什么好主意。

Mycroft把车停在了Holmes庄园右边的小车库里，靠在车边揉着眼睛，努力让自己清醒点。

突然，他身后的门开了，Mycroft猛地转过身，但当看清是Mrs Lander时，他松了口气。  
“Mycroft。”她喊。

“希望没什么麻烦吧？”Mycroft边掏钱包边问。

“没有。”Mrs Lander摇了摇头，Mycroft掏出了五十块钱。他把钱递了出去，但是Mrs Lander深吸了一口气，她闻到了酒味，然后皱起了眉头。

“怎么？”Mycroft问。

Mrs Lander咬着她的嘴唇，蓝色眼睛盯着Mycroft的脸：“你去了Greyson湖。”

他叹了口气，开始头疼：“别又来这个。”

“Mycroft，这对你不好，你在做的这些，”Mrs Lander说，“还有和你来往的那些人——”

“你说的对，他们只是些狐朋狗友。”Mycroft揉了揉抽动的太阳穴。“没有一个是我真正的朋友，也许除了Anthea，行了吗？我只会让他们给我买点酒，没别的了。所以别担心了。”

“Mycroft——”

“我他妈想做什么就做什么，行吗？”Mycroft生气地吼道：“我已经十七了。我觉得我可以有些自由，不是吗？”

“自由可以，但你正在失去控制。”Mrs Lander咬了一下嘴唇，“我不希望看到你再次堕落下去。”

Mycroft太阳穴抽痛的频率一下子到达了顶峰，他的耐心正快速消耗着：“我告诉过你我不再需要可卡因了，懂了吗？我不需要你来担心我。”

“Mycroft——”

Mycroft已经向主屋走了过去，留下Mrs Landers一个人站在车库里。他从厨房的入口走了进去，无视了那两个忙着准备晚餐的人，偷溜上楼，回到了他的房间，然后发现Sherlock坐在他的床上。

“你的头怎么样了？”Sherlock大声问。

Mycroft皱了皱眉头，Sherlock笑了出声，Mycroft瞥了他一眼。“不关你的事。”Mycroft边说边打开了他更衣室的门。

“母亲问了两次你去哪了，父亲也是。”趁Mycroft换衣服的时候Sherlock说。

Mycroft从门里探出头：“父亲回家了？”

Sherlock点了点头，“我从学校回来的时候他就已经在家了。”

“我很抱歉，Sherlock。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“如果不是母亲把我指给他看，他都没有意识到我的存在。他似乎用了几秒才想起来你是谁。”

Mycroft叹了口气。对于其他人来说，Siger Holmes是个聪明富有的男人，拥有温馨的家庭。对于Holmes两兄弟来说，他就是个不认识他们的陌生人。Siger从来就不想要孩子，他只是完成了他所背负的期待，与一个门当户对的女人结婚，生下一两个孩子，赚几百万英镑。

最糟糕的是Siger不是个令人恐惧的人。他从没打过Mycroft和Sherlock，他甚至都不会骂他们。他只是……无视他们，就像是他们只不过是他养的两只猫。几个星期前当他把他的家庭情况告诉Greg的时候，他略过了他父亲的部分。如果Siger知道他的儿子是同性恋，他最有可能的反应是：“哪个Mycroft？”

这是在他觉得虐待儿童不那么有意思的情况下。如果说一定要定义一下Siger Holmes，那就只能是“恐同者”。他们不能在家里提到“那些人”。也许这就是Siger无视他的儿子们的原因。潜意识里他知道他们都是同性恋。

Mycroft在套上他的毛衣时哼笑了一声。因果报应，他边想出换衣间，走向浴室，你讨厌同性恋？来吧，给你两个同性恋儿子。

Mycroft把他的头发梳向后面，卸掉脸上的妆，检查了一下，确保自己这样可以出去见人，然后吞下了几片止痛片。

他出来的时候Sherlock已经走了，所以他一个人下了楼，很快发现他的母亲、父亲和弟弟都已经在餐厅坐好了。

“晚上好，Mycroft。”Meghan微笑着说。

“妈咪。”Mycroft点了点头，在她的脸颊上亲了一下，然后走去他的座位坐下。管家Mr Andrew进来端上了汤。

Siger一直没有从他的报纸上移开目光，Mycroft知道除非Meghan跟他说话，他会一直保持这种状态，所以他慢慢地喝着汤，他的胃因为早些时候喝下的酒而翻来覆去的。Sherlock坐在桌子对面，瞪着他，Mycroft有意忽视了他的目光。

“你的学习小组进行的怎么样？”Meghan问。

“很好，妈咪。”Mycroft回答说。

“那个叫Lestrade的孩子没给你找麻烦吧？”Meghan问。

Mycroft还没来得及回答，Siger就抬起了头。“叫Lestrade的孩子？”

“Gregory Lestrade，Margaret Lestrade的儿子。”Meghan跟她的丈夫讲。“那个老惹事的孩子。”

“他也不是那么坏，只是有点叛逆期。”Mycroft说。

和平常一样，Siger无视了他。“你们为什么要提起那个男孩？”Siger语气不善。他对Greg的唯一印象就是那个孩子从十四岁起就公开出柜了。

“Mycroft下午的时候辅导他和Benjamin学习来着。”Meghan解释道。

Siger冰冷的灰色眼睛转向他的大儿子。Mycroft感觉到他的心脏猛地收紧了。他的眼神里没有爱，没有喜悦，没有快乐或者对于他的骄傲，有的只是……虚无。

“所以，你到底，和他在一起，做什么？”Siger严厉地说。

“我只是在教他功课，父亲。”Mycroft平静地说：“几天前Gregory来问我能不能帮他看看他的家庭作业。我答应了，因为我喜欢帮助别人。”

Siger冷笑了一声，然后继续低头看他的报纸。“你最好离他远点，Mycroft。那个男孩是个兔儿（fairy）。”

Mycroft的手指抓紧了勺子，紧到指节发白。在Meghan和Siger看来，他依旧平静泰然。但在Sherlock看来，他马上就要爆发了。

“我觉得我可以自己来判断自己的朋友是什么样的人，父亲。”Mycroft冷静地说。

和往常一样，Siger已经屏蔽了他的声音。Mycroft生气地喝着汤。Meghan察觉到了饭桌上明显的紧张气氛——也和往常一样——开始问Sherlock的学习，还有John Watson。Siger只不屑地说了句别和John混在一起。（在他眼中John也是个“兔儿”。）

晚餐剩下的时间在Meghan絮絮叨叨地讲各种八卦、流行服饰，和她如何重新装修西侧厢房中度过。Siger时不时点点头或者哼一声，而Mycroft和Sherlock安静地吃完了饭。

终于，在亲吻了一下Meghan的脸颊之后，Siger回到了他的书房，Mycroft站了起来，扯下了他的餐巾扔在桌上，快步走回了房间。

“你哥哥是怎么了？”Meghan问Sherlock。

Sherlock瞥了她一眼，站了起来，“没什么，妈咪。”他干巴巴地回答，扔下了他的餐巾：“一点屁事都没有。”

“好好的，Sherlock，没有必要用这么难听的词。”Meghan看着她的小儿子走出了房间。“真是的，现在的年轻人。”她说着，起身去给她朋友打电话，继续她的八卦。

 

{oOo}

 

Sherlock找到Mycroft的时候他正躺在他卧室的沙发上，头倚在扶手上向后仰着，眼睛闭着，呼吸沉重。

Sherlock咬了一下嘴唇，然后穿过房间拽起了Mycroft的袖子。Mycroft慢慢地睁开眼睛，然后低下头来盯着他裸露的手臂。Sherlock也看到了他手臂上白皙光滑的皮肤，放松地舒了口气，Mycroft嘲讽地笑了一声。

“我没有复吸，Sherlock。”

“我知道。”Sherlock嘟囔着说：“我能看出来。但是……我想确认一下。”

Mycroft叹了口气，拽着Sherlock让他坐在他旁边。他用一只手环住了Sherlock，Sherlock立马就钻进了他怀里。

“很抱歉让你担心了。”Mycroft说：“我应该是更坚强的那一个。”

“你不用装坚强，在我面前不用。”Sherlock说：“我不在意，My。”

Mycroft露出了个微笑，抚了抚他弟弟的头发。  
“湖那边怎么样？”

“和平常一样。”Mycroft说。

Sherlock从他的怀抱里退出来，盯着Mycroft的眼睛，“Lestrade去那儿了吗？”

Mycroft犹豫了一下，说：“他去了。”

Sherlock皱起了眉头。“你为什么要这么对自己？”

“我什么也没做。”Mycroft说着，转过了头。

“你陷进去了。”Sherlock坚决地说。“你会受伤，然后呢？要是你像原来一样继续——”

“我不会像原来一样，Sherlock。”Mycroft严肃地说：“我向你保证过我不会。”

“吸毒的人总是会说谎。”Sherlock说：“这是你教给我的，记得吗？”

Mycroft闭上眼睛，回忆涌了上来。黑暗的夜晚，一群不认识的人，无数酒瓶和烟盒，之后就是Sherlock在他抱着马桶吐和挣扎着清醒的时候拍着他的背。

“我保证。”Mycroft说，没有睁开眼睛，“我不会打破我的誓言，你知道的，Lockie。”

Sherlock紧紧地抱住了Mycroft。“我不想失去你，My。”他轻声说：“没有你我应付不来这个世界，太困难了。”

“我不会离开，Lockie。”Mycroft温柔地说，轻抚着Sherlock的背。Sherlock吸了吸鼻子。“再说了，你还有John。”

Sherlock猛地直起了身子，蓝色的眼睛眯着，脸上泛起了淡淡的粉色。Mycroft坏笑了一下，Sherlock说：“你个混蛋。”

Mycroft只是笑。

“你能不能别再说了？”Sherlock尖声问。

“我开你和John的玩笑和你开我和Gregory的玩笑有什么不一样？”Mycroft问。

Sherlock怒瞪着他。“我没有和John搞到一起去。”

“尚且没有。”

“MY！”Sherlock在他哥哥的手臂上锤了一拳，Mycroft笑了。“我们才十三岁。”

“我十四岁就失去了第一次。”Mycroft提醒他说。

“我们又不是那种恶心的性爱狂。”Sherlock嘟囔着。

Mycroft叹了口气，向后仰，放松地靠在沙发上。“没错。”他说着，目光扫过Sherlock。“你会成为一个比我好很多的人，我的弟弟。”

“我不会。”

“你会的。”Mycroft说：“你会从我的错误中吸取教训，这样你就不会再犯同样的错误。”

“你又不能确定。”

“我能。”

Sherlock噘起了嘴：“别再说了。”

“阻止我啊。”

Sherlock扑向Mycroft，两个人在沙发上缠斗起来，然后“咚”地一声一起摔在了地上。Sherlock对着Mycroft的胳膊咬了下去，Mycroft叫了一声，掐住了Sherlock的腰侧，Sherlock长长地嚎了一声，翻过身躺在了地上。

Mycroft继续挠他，Sherlock尖叫着。“停下——哈哈啊——停下，Mycroft！哈哈哈哈，滚！”

Mycroft笑着看着Sherlock在地板上扭来扭去，长手长脚乱七八糟地挥着。Sherlock在Mycroft裤裆上重击了一下，Mycroft哀嚎着躺在了地上，揉着痛处，就在喘息着的Sherlock旁边。

“你……就是……个……窝囊废。”Sherlock气还没喘匀。

“彼此彼此。”Mycroft低吼着回击道。

卧室的门突然打开了，Siger Holmes探头进来。“你们在这儿干什么呢？”

Mycroft和Sherlock立刻站了起来，低着头，手背在身后。

“抱歉，Sir。”Sherlock喃喃地说。

“很抱歉打扰了您。”Mycroft说。

Siger眨了眨眼，像是惊讶于Mycroft还呆在自己的卧室里。“好吧……声音小点。”他说，然后转身离开了。

“好的，父亲。”两兄弟在门关上之前异口同声地说。

门关上的一瞬间Sherlock对着门竖起了中指，Mycroft笑了。

他们在地板上坐了下来，然后肩并肩地躺着，在地毯上舒展开手脚，盯着天花板。

“My？”

“嗯？”

Sherlock咬了咬唇，然后说：“小心点，好吗？”

“我一直很小心。”

“和Lestrade在一起的时候你没有。”Sherlock说，Mycroft转过了头。“就……小心点。”

Mycroft张了张嘴，但什么也没说，只是盯着天花板，把他们两个脑子转动的声音当作背景音。


	24. 第二十四章 Clubbing Holmes Style     Holmes的夜店

Maggie还没有解除Greg的禁足，所以除了上学和打工，他还是只能呆在家里。但是Dimmock可以来，所以Greg时不时能和他最好的朋友聊聊天，或者玩玩他的电脑。

最棒的是，Mycroft每隔一天晚上就会溜进来，他们两个可以亲热一下，然后在Greg的床上帮对方释放。Maggie有三次差一点就抓到他们了，她开始觉得她儿子似乎是对手淫上了瘾。

只要Greg还能对Mycroft上下其手，他并不在意他妈妈是怎么想的。

禁足期的倒数第二天（如果她妈妈说的“两个星期”之限依旧有效的话）Greg正在手机上看小黄片。Mycroft已经三天没来了，而且他们在学校也只来得及随便亲几下。

Greg之前已经习惯于每周末都能操一场，但是自从和Mycroft搅合到一起之后他就没有正经被操过一次（因为天知道为什么Mycroft还是不愿意操他）。所以他无论如何都得做点什么纾解一下，尽管能贴着紧致结实的肉体感觉会很好，但是他的手现在也是个可以接受的选项。

Greg刚看到最带感的部分，一个声音在他身后响起：“需要帮忙吗？”

Greg被吓了一哆嗦，从椅子上跌下来 “咚”地一声摔倒在地上。他匆忙爬起来，抬头一看，Mycroft正倚在窗沿上往里张望。

“干什么啊？”他大声问到，心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。

“我只是问问你要不要帮忙。”Mycroft说。

“你差点把我吓出心脏病来！”Greg生气地吼。

Mycroft得意地窃笑了一下。“所以你不需要我帮忙了？”他边问边向Greg裤裆那儿瞥了一眼。

Greg生气地瞪了他一眼，然后把他的勃起塞回了睡裤里。“看我还会不会再让你碰我的老二，你个混蛋！”

“噢，Gregory，我真伤心。”Mycroft噘起了嘴，一只手放在胸口。

Greg张开嘴想要反击，但是有人敲了敲他卧室的门。他飞快地站好，Mycroft在门打开的瞬间消失在了窗外。

“Greg，我听到你在大喊大叫。”Maggie边进门边说：“你还好吗？”

Greg点了点头，手里摸索着他的手机关了网页。“好，挺好的。”他点了点头，轻微有点脸红。

“你确定？”Maggie问。

“没错，妈。”他又点了点头。“我就是……呃……”他瞥了一眼窗外，“我以为我看到了只老鼠。”

“老鼠？”

Greg憋出个无力的假笑。

“好吧……”Maggie说：“我要睡觉了，尽量小点声，嗯？”

“没问题。”Greg说：“抱歉，妈。”

“晚安，宝贝儿。”Maggie说完，在他脸颊上亲了一下，然后离开了。

她关上了卧室门，Greg站在桌子旁边，心脏都要跳出来了。

 

“老鼠？”Mycroft又出现在了窗外。

“滚你的吧。”Greg压低了声音说，向Mycroft走去。Mycroft跳了一下，坐上了窗台，然后两条长腿翻进屋里。

Mycroft穿着件黑色紧身扣衫，袖子卷到胳膊肘，红黑条纹马甲，还有一条红色领带。他的裤子是黑色皮裤（我的老天他的屁股在皮革的包裹下看起来可真性感，Greg想），脚上穿着双红色的高帮板鞋。Greg盯着他腰上几条红黑的金属链看了一会儿，然后抬头看他那和往常一样画着眼线和深红色眼影的眼睛。  
“你他妈来这儿干什么？”Greg边说边把目光转向一边。

“我很无聊，我们走吧。”Mycroft往前俯下身。

Greg皱了皱眉头。“走？”

“走，就是‘离开这里’。”Mycroft说。“来吧，离这儿不远有个很棒的夜店。”

“啥？”

“我知道有个夜店，会卖给我们酒，音乐也很棒，一个小时之内就能到。”Mycroft说。

“啥？你开玩笑的吧。”Lestrade叹了口气，“Mycroft，现在已经快10点了。”

“没错，所以如果你现在不赶紧换好衣服我们就要迟到了。”Mycroft说。

“你想让我在明天还要上学的情况下溜出去跟你玩？”Greg问。

Mycroft咂了咂舌，“你这算是什么小混混。”

“不会说自己是‘小混混’的那种？”Greg调笑道。Mycroft生气地看着他，Greg看了看紧闭的卧室门，咬着他的嘴唇。

他知道他妈妈讨厌他喝酒、抽烟，还有乱搞，但是她给了他个人空间和隐私，因为Greg能保证自己在学校表现得不赖，该守规矩的时候都乖乖的。他觉得他妈妈不会喜欢他半夜溜出去。

但是……这可是Mycroft啊，穿着该死的黑色皮裤的Mycroft。而且……就只是一晚，对吧？就算他明天会累也没关系，只要Mycroft能带他去个有好音乐和酒的地方，最好还能来一发。

所以他咬了会儿嘴唇，最后说：“好吧，等我一分钟。”

Mycroft露出一个得意的笑，从窗口爬了出去，留下Greg飞快地套上一条黑色紧身牛仔裤，配上一条带银色搭扣的皮带、一件红黑相间的衬衣，还有一件黑色夹克。他拿上他的钱包、烟和手机，把床弄了弄乱，这样要是她妈妈突然进来检查，会觉得他可能只是去了厕所之类的。

Greg从窗口爬出去，向街上走去，想着Mycroft到底去了哪。他走到人行道的时候看见Mycroft那辆闪亮亮的捷豹停在路口。他快步走过去，不想让邻居看见他，然后爬上了车。

就在Greg系安全带的时候，Mycroft发动了车，搭扣响起“咔哒”一声，Mycroft已经开到了大路上。

“所以我们要去哪？”Greg问。

“去我名下的一家夜店。”Mycroft回答。

Greg点了点头，然后皱起了眉。“等下，啥？”

“我说我名下的一家夜店。”

“之前你说的是你知道的一家很棒的夜店。”

“没错，那儿的确很棒，而且我也知道在哪。”Mycroft露出个得意的笑。

“你拥有一家夜店？”

“我刚刚才说——”

“Mycroft——”

Mycroft笑着瞥了Greg一眼，后者正气愤地盯着他。“好吧，好吧。没错，我拥有一家夜店。一年前我买下了它，现在终于开始盈利。我每隔一个星期去一次，检查所有的工作是不是都在有序地进行，行了吗？”

“你……你拥有一家夜店？”Greg倒吸了口气。Mycroft笑了，“怎么？”

“之前的店主外出做生意了，所以我就把它买下了。”Mycroft解释给他听。“那片区域没有能够同时满足哥特派、朋克派、另类摇滚和情绪核派的店。所以我就买下了它，自己装修，自己运营。我亲自挑了招待、保安、门卫，还有DJ和驻唱乐队。

“你他妈从哪来的这些钱？”Greg问。

“Gregory，拜托。”Mycroft咂了咂嘴。“我家很有钱。我十五岁的时候就可以动用我的信托基金。Holmes家的家训就是‘不自立者，非我族类’，这是自我曾祖父那一辈就有的传统：我们十五岁生日时就可以动用所有我们应得的遗产。如果败光了，算你不走运；如果没有，你就能和我父亲一样富有。”

“所以……所以不只是你家有钱。”Greg才反应过来，Mycroft露出了个微笑。“你也是。”

“正确。”

“你是真的真的很有钱。”Greg说。

“又说对了。”

“你可以离开家，自己买一套房子。”

“我们在玩‘二十个事实’吗？”Mycroft问。“我得说这比‘二十个问题’要稍微无聊点啊。”

“我勒个操。”Greg吸了口气。“我没法相信……我的意思是，对，我知道你很有钱，但我之前没意识到你——”

“那么有钱，没错。”Mycroft打断了他。“我们能别一直重复一样的对话了，行吗？”

“所以……你自己买了这辆车？”Greg四处转头，看着车里。他一直觉得这车是Mycroft的爸妈买给他的，但是现在……

“对，是我买的。”Mycroft点了点头。

“哇哦。”Greg又吸了口气。“嗯……你有多有钱？”Mycroft挑起了眉毛，Greg说：“我不是说，嗯，要个具体数字。就是……你知道的，大概。”

Mycroft微笑着转头看着前面。“这个嘛。”他慢慢地说：“我把十五岁生日时拿到的钱翻了四倍。我拥有十五个小店，三家夜店，还有不少公司、网站和企业的股份。”

“老天。”

“放松，Gregory。”Mycroft微笑着说： “钱不能买来快乐。”

“噢，这我可不确定。”Greg说着，把手臂伸开，然后又抱了回去，“我觉得一个装满了融化巧克力的超级大浴缸就能让我挺开心的了。我怎么才能弄到那个呢？用钱买啊。”

“为什么你会想要一个装满融化巧克力的浴缸？”Mycroft问。

“为什么不呢？”Greg反问。

Mycroft笑着摇了摇头，Greg在他的一堆CD里翻找着。

“这他妈是个啥？”

Mycroft转头看Greg拿着的那张CD。“一张光盘？”

“不是，这他妈是Fall Out Boy。”Greg说：“你他妈怎么会有Fall Out Boy的CD？”

“我喜欢Fall Out Boy。”

Greg张大了嘴。“噢，我的天，你真是个娘们。”

“恕我直言，您该记得您也是基佬吧？”Mycroft说。

“噢，才他妈不是，我才不是这种基佬。”Greg挥舞着那张CD说。

“Fall Out Boy哪里招惹你了？”

“呃……哪都招惹我了。”

Mycroft摇了摇头。“对于你的音乐品味我也可以做出同样的评价。”

Greg吸着鼻子说：“我的品味怎么了？”

“The Offspring, Gregory？”

“你敢把The Offspring跟那个该死的Fall Out Boy比！”Greg几乎要尖叫了，Mycroft露出个轻蔑的笑。“The Offspring他妈的是个超级棒的乐队，不劳您费心！那可是朋克和另类摇滚的巅峰！”

“拜托，The Offspring可不是朋克乐队里最好的。”Mycroft咂了咂嘴，“Green Day比The Offspring好多了。”

“好吧，我同意，Green Day是最好的乐队。”Greg说：“但是别换话题！”

他伸了个手指来吓唬Mycroft，但Mycroft只是被他逗笑了。

“The Offspring比Green Day出道的时间早得多，而且他们超级酷炫！”Greg说：“Fall Out Boy只是四个gay到爆炸的基佬玩些垃圾感情核摇滚而已。”

“Fall Out Boy的音乐是朋克和另类摇滚，而且他们在世界范围内有几百万粉丝。”Mycroft说：“Patrick Stump有一把好嗓音，而且你得认真听他们的歌词才能真正理解他们的歌。”

“净他妈放狗屁。”Greg说。

“你对每一个和你有不同音乐品味的人都是这个态度吗？”Mycroft问。

Greg眨了眨眼。“怎么了？”

“每一次有人不同意你的选择的时候你都会对他们大吵大闹，并且侮辱他们吗？”Mycroft问。

“嗯……也许。”Greg说。

Mycroft露出一个微笑。“你不需要和我喜欢一样的音乐，但我希望你不要叫我‘娘们’。”

“但你的确是。”Greg嘟囔着说。

“The Offspring, 亲爱的Gregory。”

“Fall Out Boy, 亲爱的Mycroft。”

Mycroft笑了，Greg对着他吐舌头。

 

{oOo}

 

他们开了大概一个小时，期间Greg一直在翻Mycroft的CD，时不时对某些嗤之以鼻，有时也会跟Mycroft讲他曾去过的演唱会。终于Mycroft拐进了一条小路，在高高的栏杆前停了下来。

站在栏杆前的两个人为他们打开了门，Mycroft开了进去。他把车停在预留车位，带着Greg向后门走去。

一个二十多岁的男孩站在铁门前，向他们礼貌地点了点头。“Mr. Holmes，先生。”

那个男孩像对待自己的老板一样对待Mycroft，这让Greg有种奇怪的感觉……然后他反应过来，Mycroft的确是他的老板。

“Daniel，希望没什么麻烦发生？”Mycroft边和他握手边说。

“十点的时候有几个无赖的小年轻，但是之后就一切安好了。”Daniel说着，棕色的眼睛看向Greg。

“这是Gregory，我的一个朋友。”Mycroft说。Daniel挑了下眉，但是没做过多评论。“好好招待他，像招待其他股东一样。”Mycroft补充道。

Daniel点了点头，领着他们从后门的楼梯进到了店里。他们路过一个看起来曾经是厨房，但是现在堆满了成箱的酒和其他杂物的地方。

Daniel把门厅的灯调成暖黄色，灯光映在混凝土墙和木质地板上。他们站在了另一扇门前，Mycroft问道：“你写完员工评估了吗？”。

“写完了，放在您桌子上了。”Daniel说。“您想现在看还是……”

他瞥了一眼Greg，后者正插着裤兜，眼神到处乱飘。

“不用，我会把它们带回家，明天下午告诉你结果。”Mycroft说。“回去工作吧，接下来我自己就够了。”

“要是还需要什么您只要大声叫我就行。”Daniel说，又和Mycroft握了次手。

“噢，对了。”Mycroft说着，把车钥匙给了他。“我们大概三、四点完事。”

“没问题，老大。”他向Greg微笑了一下，然后推开门走了。

Greg和Mycroft被门外巨大的音乐声吓了一跳，直到门关上，屋里才再次安静下来。Mycroft看向Greg：“我只是需要检查一下我的办公室，然后我们就去大厅，可以吗？”

Greg点了点头，Mycroft打开了右手边的门，Greg跟着他进了屋。楼梯很窄，两边各有一扇门，Mycroft一步两个台阶地跑了上去。在他们跑到门口的时候Mycroft从兜里掏出一张门卡，一边在密码锁上刷过，一边输入了一个像是密码的数字。

“这可是个好地方。”Mycroft打开门的时候Greg评论道。

Mycroft给了他一个微笑，带着他走进房间，然后突然停了下来。“我的天，Sherlock！”

Sherlock Holmes原本正在办公桌前翻找着，听到声音突然抬起了头，苍白的脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容。John Waston站在角落里，脸上的愧疚简直像要淹死他。Mycroft瞪着Sherlock，Greg一脸看好戏的表情看着他们俩。

“我的亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock笑着说：“你在这儿做什么？”

“这他妈是我的办公室，Sherlock，我觉得这话应该我问你！”Mycroft忿忿地说。

“这个嘛……”

“拜托告诉我你不是在做什么愚蠢的实验。”Mycroft哀嚎了一声。

“实验才不愚蠢。”Sherlock生气地说，Mycroft揉了揉眼睛。“我需要数据来完成一个学校作业——”

“所以你觉得你可以非法闯入我的办公室？”Mycroft严厉地问。

“关于这个，如果我有门卡的话还算是非法闯入吗？”Sherlock边问边从大衣兜里掏出一张白色的塑料卡片。

“我还在想它到底丢哪了。”Mycroft说。

“我的天，拜托。”Sherlock轻蔑地咂了咂嘴，“说的像是你不知道是我偷走了一样。”

“我曾希望你没这么调皮。”Mycroft说着，走向Sherlock，想把门卡从他手里拿过来。

在Holmes两兄弟争抢门卡的时候，Greg又往办公室里面走了几步。房间装饰得很素净，浅灰色地毯，淡绿色墙纸，中间放着一张大办公桌，右边是个书架，左边是个档案柜，上面挂着个看起来很重的锁。

Sherlock坐在真皮椅子上，而John站在角落紧张地把重心从一只脚捯到另一只，眼睛从他的好朋友扫到Mycroft，到Greg，再回去，如此循环。

Mycroft把门卡放进兜里，说：“你知道现在已经快半夜了吧？”

“我没有固定的睡觉时间。”他的弟弟回道。

Mycroft露出个坏笑。“噢，我以为母亲说过你十点必须躺在床上。那听起来就像是个固定的睡觉时间，Sherlock。”

“母亲还说过你要在十二点之前躺在床上呢。”Sherlock反击道，眼睛瞟向Greg。“但我猜她没说清楚你要躺在谁的床上。”

他微笑地看着Mycroft脸上生气的表情一点一点浮现。

“我要操谁不关你的事！”

“但是Greg Lestrade，认真的？”Sherlock笑着说：“你肯定没有那么无可救药吧。”

“你这是什么意思？”Greg问。

Sherlock对他露出了一个大大的笑。“我是说你就是个荡妇，Lestrade。”

“噢……”Greg眨了眨眼，“那好吧。”他只是耸了耸肩，Sherlock生气地看着他。毫无疑问Sherlock希望他大吵大闹，或者挑起一场架。

“你是怎么来的，Sherlock？”Mycroft问。

“公共汽车。”Sherlock说。“你呢？”

“这就是有驾照的好处。”Mycroft说：“马上离开，不然我就给母亲打电话。”

“那你要说些什么呢？”Sherlock问。

“说他的蠢蛋儿子现在在一家夜店里。”Mycroft说着，看了眼John。“你父母知道你在这儿吗？”

“你父母知道你在这儿吗？”John回击道。惹得Sherlock露出了一个开心的笑，Greg哼哼了几声。

Mycroft看向他，Greg只好说：“嗯……其实，他说的挺对的，不是吗？”

Mycroft翻了个白眼又转向Sherlock。“我不会说第二遍了，Sherlock。”

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，蓝眼睛在他哥哥和Greg之间瞟来瞟去，最终还是看向了他哥哥。“我还没做完实验。”

“我他妈的一点也不在乎。”Mycroft指着门说：“现在，滚出去。”

“我可以走。”Sherlock说，“那谁来告诉亲爱的Gregory真相呢？”

Mycroft愣住了，Greg说：“真相？”

“Sherlock……”Mycroft低吼着警告他。

“真相，Lestrade。”Sherlock龇牙笑着。“关于我哥哥，还有他的感情。”

“什么？”Greg皱着眉头，困惑地问。

John努力地憋笑——他还站在角落里，尽量让其他三个不要注意到他——Mycroft则毫不掩饰地怒瞪着Sherlock。

“我应该告诉他吗，My？”Sherlock问他的哥哥，“还是说你想自己来？”

Mycroft大步绕过桌子，伸手抓住Sherlock细瘦的手腕。他把他从椅子上拎起来——Sherlock又踢又叫——然后扔进角落。

“Sherlock，你怎么敢！”Mycroft压着嗓子说，声音低到Greg和John没法听到。

Sherlock只是笑。“我留下，或者Lestrade会知道你已经渴望他多久。”

“Sherlock——”

“我留下，”Sherlock又说了一遍，“或者那个婊子会知道你已经喜欢他很多年了。”

Mycroft瞥了Greg一眼——后者正假装他没盯着看——然后看回Sherlock。

“怎么样？”Sherlock问，一丝狡猾的微笑浮上嘴角。

“如果你不是我弟弟，我会杀了你！”Mycroft对他低吼道：“四点，你们来找我们，听懂了？”Sherlock飞快地点头。“离吧台远点。”

“但是My——”

“你和John都不许喝酒，即使是为了实验也不行。”Mycroft打断了他的话，“照做，不然我现在就把你这小混蛋扔出去，听懂了？我甚至可能会叫警察来。”

Sherlock生气地瞪着他，但最终还是做作地说了句：“知道了！”

他和Mycroft握手言和，然后Mycroft抓住他的胳膊，把他拽向门边。

“我他妈自己能走。”Sherlock吼道。

“我不在乎。”Mycroft回应道，把他推了出去。

“你是个混蛋。”Sherlock瞪着他哥哥。

“完全不介意。”Mycroft指着他全无表情的脸说。“John，出去！”

John飞快地蹦过房间跑了出去。Sherlock在Mycroft把门狠狠关上前给了他一个中指。


	25. 第二十五章  Roll On  勇往直前

“他经常那样吗？”Greg问。Mycroft叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。

“太经常了。”Mycroft转头看着Greg说：“我很抱歉。”

“嗯，没关系。”Greg耸了耸肩。“挺酷的办公室啊。”

“噢，没错，酷毙了。”Mycroft嘲讽地说。

Greg笑了，Mycroft走到他的桌子后面，坐下来，检查那些被Sherlock弄乱了的文件。

“他又把所有东西都弄乱了，跟平常一样。”麦克罗夫特在迅速整理他的那些文件时咕哝着抱怨。

“有弟弟就是这样的，对吧？”Greg说。“他们把你烦的要死，但总是会站在你这边。”

“没错。”Mycroft笑着说。他把文件收拾好锁在柜子里，然后瞟了几眼经理放在桌上的雇员评估。他飞快地翻着页，蓝色的眼睛快速浏览着，Greg怀疑他是不是真的能看那么快，还是说他只是跳着看几段。

终于，Mycroft把评估放在抽屉里锁好，转头看向Greg。“来一杯？”

“好的，请务必。”Greg微笑着跟Mycroft走出了办公室。

 

{oOo}

 

“这周的破事真得让我好好喝一杯。”Greg说。“我已经有几百年没去过party了。”

“我也是。”Mycroft边下楼边说。

“你为什么没去？”Greg问。

Mycroft停在通往大厅的门前，上下打量了Greg一会儿。终于，他说：“我很忙。”，然后推开了门。

一瞬间他们被电音流行乐包围，Greg对这些歌不是很感冒，但每个夜店基本都会放。他们向吧台走去，突然，Greg想起了什么事。在他们穿过人群的时候Greg抓住了Mycroft的胳膊。

Mycroft转过头看Greg，Greg对着他的耳朵大喊：“你不是还要开车？”

“Daniel，那个经理，会送我们回家。”Mycroft靠近Greg，让他能听清楚。“他把他的车停在庄园里，因为他不信任这儿的停车场安保。”

“但是你就把车放这儿了啊。”Greg说。

Mycroft耸了耸肩，“我有的是钱，Greg，丢辆车不是什么值得挂心的事。”Greg只是摇了摇头，跟着Mycroft继续向吧台走去。Mycroft招来一个调酒师，然后转头看Greg。

“噢，呃……波本加可乐。“Greg说。

Mycroft转过身去点酒，调酒师马上开始调制。Greg笑了，Mycroft说：“当老板的好处之一。”

Mycroft拿过他们的酒，对调酒师说：“他是跟我一起的。”他对着Greg点了点头，Greg微笑着挥了挥手。“酒水免费，明白了吧？”

吧台里的年轻人点了点头，Mycroft把Greg的波本递给他，领着他走向舞台。

“我能付钱。”Greg说。“我每星期都在Tesco打工，我有钱。”

“是我拉你出来的，应该我请。”Mycroft说。

Greg透过玻璃杯微笑着看着Mycroft。“怎么，这是个约会了？”

Mycroft的蓝眼睛在昏暗的灯光下更加深邃，Greg的身影倒映在他的眼中。他轻笑了一下，然后说：“为什么这么问？你希望这是个约会吗？”

Greg眨了眨眼睛。“嗯……我……”

Mycroft笑出了声。“放轻松，Gregory。我只是在逗你玩。”

“你是个混蛋，知道不？”Greg说着，转过头，想要掩藏脸上渐渐浮起的红晕。

Mycroft只是微笑。

 

{oOo}

 

他们随着音乐摇摆，伴着酒精，时不时聊上几句，放松在这种环境里。当Mycroft端来他们的第三轮酒的时候，Greg说：“我不是对这个店有意见，但这儿的音乐也太垃圾了。”

“有一支澳大利亚乐队再有……二十分钟就要上场了。”Mycroft看了一眼手机上的时间然后说。

“澳大利亚乐队？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头。“他们不是很有名，但有一群狂热的粉丝。”

“那乐队叫什么？”

“The Living End*。”Mycroft说。

Greg歪过头，努力地回忆他有没有听过他们的歌。“嗯……”

“Roll On（勇往直前）？”Mycroft问，Greg摇了摇头。“Prisoner of Society（俗世之囚）？White Noise（白噪音）——”

“等等，我觉得我听过最后那个。”Greg说。“嗯……all that I'm hearing from you……”

“Is white noise。”Mycroft微笑着接了下半句。

“对，就是这个。”Greg点了点头。“他们唱的好吗？”

“非常好。”Mycroft说。“有点像Green Day，流行朋克和另类摇滚。”

“挺好。”Greg说着，喝了口酒。

{oOo}

 

这个乐队有三名常驻成员，有时还会加个贝斯手。领唱染了一头黄毛，穿着黑色紧身牛仔裤，黑色扣衫，袖子卷了上去，露出手腕上缠着的粗重的链子，脖子上还绕了一条鲜红的宽领带。贝斯手——他拿的并不是吉他，而是低音提琴——留着莫西干发型，穿了一身黑，而鼓手则是一头乱乱的棕色短发，穿着黑色无袖衬衫和牛仔裤。

Greg笑了，他的确喜欢有性感成员的乐队。

那三个人在舞台上站定，下面的观众开始鼓掌欢呼。

“大家好啊！”主唱带着澳大利亚口音大喊。所有人都欢呼了起来。“我们是The Living End*。”他继续说。“我们今天能站在这里，要感谢这家店的老板，Mikey H！”

欢呼声更响了，Greg哼笑了一声，Mycroft用手肘撞他。

“好了，谢谢来看我们的演出。”主唱说。“希望你们喜欢我们的歌。”

他后退了一步，对着他右边的什么人点了点头，然后把手指放在他的格雷奇白猎鹰吉他（Gretsch White Falcon）*上。爆裂的吉他声传了出来，他的手指在琴颈上来回移动，台下的人群开始随着打拍子。一个循环之后，鼓声也加了进来，所有人都更专注了。

很快，台上的三个人都拿起了各自的乐器，主场站到了麦克风前，歌声冲刷过Greg的全身。

“We’ve been waitin'... on the front liine... we’ve been preparin' our entire lives for this day to ariivee。”他们唱着，Greg听得很认真。“and no doubt this will be... part of our histoory... we’re makin’ our move and we’re breakin' out of the griind。”*  
【《How Do We Know》 http://music.163.com/song/19384348】

Greg觉得这首歌真的挺好，在心里默默地表扬了一下Mycroft的品味。看Mycroft那一脸得意的笑，他应该是知道Greg在想些什么。

“Today the new age will rise up, state our case, and throw it doown...and after the rain, the only ones that still remain are standin’ prooud... separ-ATE-ed from the croowd...”

贝斯手和鼓手开始和声，随着节奏大喊“How do we know?”，当吉他手唱出主旋律的时候，观众也跟着一起大喊。

Greg发觉他也踮着脚一起唱了出来，在换气的间隙把酒灌下喉咙。

“New information... comin' down the liine,' 吉他手唱着, 'but as far as I can tell it's just the blind leadin' the bliind...”

人们蹦跳着大声尖叫。

“I see frustration... written in the eeyees... of a disaffected race bein' born under a bad siign...”

很快Greg就沉浸在了音乐里，整个人兴奋得有些飘飘然。他就喜欢演唱会的这一点，台上的乐队让你感觉自己是千万人中之一，你跳，你唱，你和成百上千的陌生人一起呼喊。

当吉他solo响起的时候，Greg已经完全失去了理智，他在Mycroft身边又跳又叫。Mycroft只好也放弃抵抗，两个人一起跳舞——好吧，那只能算是瞎跳，完全没有舞什么事——Greg露出了一个大大的笑。所有人都和他们一样，随着节奏开心地蹦跳着。

“To-daay will BE the last daay... tomorrow everything will change！”吉他手唱着。

他的手指在吉他上来回扫着，拨弄着琴弦，台下欢呼着，然后随着最后一个和弦结束，整首歌唱完了，所有人一起大声喊。

“这真他妈太棒了！”Greg喘着气说。

“所以你喜欢他们？”Mycroft问。

“当然了。”Greg说着，在Mycroft唇上亲了一下，“你的品味真他妈的好，Mr Holmes。”

Mycroft笑了。

“接下来这一首是我们早期的歌。”领唱调了调他的吉他。“Prisoner of Society（俗世之囚）。”  
【《Prisoner Of Society》http://music.163.com/song/26731823】

吉他声响起的时候观众欢呼了起来，鼓手用力地敲着鼓，低音提琴手一边晃头一边拨弄着琴弦。

Greg又开始跟Mycroft一起跳上跳下，周围的所有人都和他们一样。

“Well we don't need no one, to tell us what to do,'吉他手开始唱, 'oh yes, we're on our own, and there's nothing you can do, so we don't need no one like you! To tell us what to do！”

“真他妈赞！”Greg吼了一嗓子。

Mycroft笑着灌下了剩下的酒，火热汗湿的身体贴着Greg。

“Cause I'm a brat... and I know everythin', and I talk back... 'cause I'm not listening to aany-thiinn'you saaay！”吉他手对着麦克风喊。“And if you count to three——”

“ONE, TWO, THREE！”观众们大声尖叫着。

“You'll see it's no emergency”主唱继续唱道。“you'll see I'm not the eeneemy, just a prisoner of socieeeety”

Greg完全被音乐迷住了，这个乐队演奏的仿佛是对舞池里扭动的青年人的颂歌。Mycroft坚定地站在他身旁，看他和其他人一起跳动欢呼。

“……you'll see I'm not the eeneeemy……”吉他手唱。“just a prisoner of socieeety- GO”

之后是吉他独奏，整个舞池的人都随之起舞，饮酒欢呼，汗水纷飞。Greg的酒杯几分钟前已经掉在了地上。他能感觉到的就只有音乐贯穿他的身体，心跳飞快，随着音乐用力晃着脑袋。

Mycroft也一样，Greg发现Mycroft突然沉浸在这醉人的音乐里。

现在所有知道歌词的人都在跟着唱，领奏的吉他手跳上舞台前巨大的木质音箱上又跳下来。当歌到达尾声，所有人都鼓掌欢呼，台上的歌手们都出汗了，用手擦着眼睛。

“你们真是太棒了！”主唱大喊，欢呼声更大了。

之后他们又唱了两个小时，在Greg看来，这两个小时真他妈爽呆了。这个乐队知道怎么调起观众的情绪，他们的歌带有浓重的朋克味儿，让Greg想爬上什么东西然后跳下去。当乐队表演结束的时候，所有人大声欢呼，然后从人群中推搡着去买新鲜的酒和别的东西。

“真他妈爽！”Greg说，呼吸急促，脸色绯红。“我想要他们的CD，现在就想。”

Mycroft笑了，然后说：“跟我来。”

Greg跟着他穿过了人群，从后门出了大厅，保安在他们两个通过时对Mycroft点了点头。

他们沿着走廊一直往下，来到另一扇门前，Greg突然发现他所在的这个大屋里有扶手椅，有沙发和一个小冰箱，还有The Living End。

当Mycroft径直走向主唱并和他握了握手的时候，Greg感觉有点不自在。“很棒的表演，Christopher。”

那个人笑了。“谢谢你让我们上台，Mikey。还有，叫我Chris吧，行吗？”

Mycroft只是微笑，和其他的成员握手，然后把Greg叫了过来。“这是我的一个朋友，Gregory。”Greg羞涩地向他们挥了挥手。“Greg，这是Christopher Cheney，主唱和吉他手；Andrew Strachan，鼓手；Scott Owen，贝斯手。”

Greg跟他们都握了握手，Chris说：“说真的，叫我Chris就行。Mikey为什么要用全名来叫每一个人？”

“不知道。”Greg说。

“叫我Andy吧，只有我妈叫我Andrew。”鼓手微笑着对Greg说。

Greg愣愣地看了他们五秒，然后突然大喊，“你们真是棒呆了！”

Scott笑了，而Mycroft只是挑了挑嘴角。“你是我们的粉丝吗？”Chris问。

“嗯……是，现在是了。”Greg点了点头。

“好吧，我们在这边不是很有名气，但我们还是有些粉丝的。”Chris点了点头。“我们可以给你签名CD，如果你想要的话？”

“老天，太棒了。”Greg咧出一个大大的微笑。

Mycroft去帮Greg拿CD之类的东西，Greg和乐队的人聊着天，他觉得自己的心脏都要从胸腔里跳出来了。Chris还让他拿了一下他的猎鹰吉他，Mycroft回来的时候Greg正拨弄着琴弦。

三个乐手都在他们CD上签了名，另外还附赠了两件T恤和一张海报给Greg，他语无伦次地道着谢，脸都涨红了。他们开怀大笑，然后Mycroft再次跟他们握了握手。

“几周之后我们有场巡演，你们应该来看看。”Chris说。

“当然要！”Greg点了点头。“那真是……我会……肯定去。”

他们又笑了，Mycroft对他们来演出表示了感谢，然后带着Greg离开了房间。

“老天爷，你可真他妈的神奇。”Greg在回去办公室的路上说。“有机会能把Green Day也弄来演一场吗？”

Mycroft发出了一声哼笑。“我尽量。”

“说真的，Mycroft，谢谢你为我做的这一切。”Greg说，挥了挥手上的签名CD和周边。“你真的很不可思议。”

“知道了，Greg。”Mycroft说。“但是也谢谢你。”

Greg笑了，在他脸颊上亲了一下，然后把东西放在了Mycroft办公桌上。

{oOo}

他们又回到了大厅，之前喝下的酒精开始发挥作用，让原来马马虎虎的音乐也变得有趣了起来。他们喝了一杯又一杯，肉体相贴，抵着墙，或者在舞台上，和其他无数情侣一起，亲热。

三点，Greg和Mycroft带着亲热过后的满足和完美的醉意跌跌撞撞地回到了办公室，不想受大厅里的其他人打扰。Sherlock和John正坐在沙发上。当Sherlock看到他哥哥和这位名声在外的小婊子亲在一起的时候，他哀嚎了一声，用手遮住了眼睛。

“快出去，男孩们，我们要找点成年人的乐子。”Greg指着门嘟囔。

“操你。”Sherlock回答道。

Greg耸了耸肩，“您请自便。”他把Mycroft拉了回来，吻上他的嘴唇，引得Mycroft呻吟了一声。

Sherlock做了个鬼脸然后跳了起来。他不得不把John也拽了起来——后者正瞪大眼睛盯着Greg和Mycroft——当门砰地一声关上，Greg笑了起来。

“我得经常把你带在身边。”Mycroft抵着Greg的嘴唇说。“你对付Sherlock有一套。”

“用看他哥哥的裸体来吓他就行了。”Greg低声说。“说到这个……”

他把Mycroft拽到已经空出来的沙发前，推倒在上面，然后爬到了他上方。Mycroft轻呼一口气把Greg拉下来，嘴唇狠狠地贴在了一起，舌头纠缠着伸进对方口腔。

Mycroft的手伸进Greg的衬衫，摸上他温暖汗湿的皮肤。Greg在他嘴里呻吟了一声。他们的嘴唇乱七八糟地纠缠在一起，舌头舔舐着一切能够接触到的表面。

突然，Mycroft开始拉扯Greg的衬衫，Greg退后了一点，喘息着脱掉了衣服。Mycroft闷哼了一声，深蓝色的眼睛扫视着他的胸膛，从上到下。他紧致结实，皮肤晒得有点黑，深棕色的胸毛，强壮的手臂。他肚子上有一条颜色稍浅的雀斑，就在腰带上方。Mycroft伸手沿着那条线划过。

Greg低头，酒精使他的视线有点模糊，然后露出了个微笑。“是打板球时候弄的。”他说。Mycroft抬头看向他。“我在场地上睡着了，衣服卷了起来，晒伤。好了之后就剩这些斑点了。”

“我喜欢这些斑点。”Mycroft喃喃地说，手指沿着Greg的腰带轻轻划过。“上回你脱衣服的时候我没注意到……我怎么能没注意到呢？”

“那时候你忙着吸我的老二。”Greg呲着牙说。

Mycroft笑了，他想把Greg转过来，但是他们两个都太醉了。最终他们跌坐在地上，一边哀嚎一边等着痛感消退。

“你个混蛋。”Greg咬着牙嘟囔。

“闭嘴。”Mycroft反击。他按下Greg，在他的胸膛上边亲边舔一路到乳头。

“操。”Greg呻吟着把手指插进Mycroft的发丝然后把他拉上来。Mycroft轻咬着Greg的一个乳头，用牙齿拉扯。Greg倒吸了一口气，顶起腰，用他困在牛仔裤里肿胀的阴茎抵在Mycroft肚子上。

Mycroft抬起了头，在口水润湿的地方轻轻吹了口气，然后向下移，在Greg腹部印下几个吻，再向下，一直到他那一条雀斑。他伸出舌头沿着那块皮肤舔过，舌钉的触感让Greg呻吟出声。

Mycroft稍稍抬起来了一点，在Greg的肚脐舔了一圈，然后继续向下，把脸压在Greg鼓起的牛仔裤上。当他回来给Greg另一个吻的时候，Greg抱紧了Mycroft，让他们翻了个身。

“狡猾的小混蛋。”Mycroft嘟囔着说。Greg贴着他的嘴唇发出了几声笑。

“该我了。”Greg小声说着，向后退了点。他让Mycroft坐起来，后者拉住了他的领带，但很快就在Greg解他的扣子的时候放开了。Greg暴力拽开了不少扣子——在这种被酒精控制的情况下，他们两个都不在意这些细节——很快Mycroft就甩掉了他的马甲和黑色扣衫。

Greg睁大了眼睛看着Mycroft裸露的身体。他消瘦且苍白，但是胳膊、胸部和腹部都有肌肉。他的肩膀和手臂上覆盖了密密麻麻一层浅棕色的雀斑，露出的白色皮肤很少。Mycroft饶有兴致地看着Greg靠过来，在Mycroft两腿之间调整姿势，好摸到他。

“我的天，这真他妈的可爱。”Greg喃喃地说。

“可爱？”Mycroft问。

Greg眨了眨眼睛，努力把目光对焦到Mycroft脸上。“呃……”

Mycroft笑了，抱着Greg的后颈把他拉过来，两个人的嘴唇贴在一起。他们亲了一会儿，Greg后退断开了这个吻，开始在Mycroft颈边磨蹭，然后向下直到他布满雀斑的肩膀。

“噢，老天，真可爱。”Greg又说了一遍，舔着他能舔到的皮肤，舔不到的就用手抚摸。“你一直有这些雀斑？”

“它们跟随我一生。”Mycroft点了点头。“记得吗，我的头发是红色的？”

“才不是，是红褐色的。”Greg小声说。他推着Mycroft让他躺下，继续亲吻舔舐他的皮肤，当Mycroft在他身下颤抖时Greg露出一个大大的微笑。他含住Mycroft的左边乳头，轻轻吸吮，然后用牙咬住。

Mycroft闷哼了一声，一只手抓紧了Greg的发丝，另一只手沿着他裸露的背摸下去。Greg忍不住颤抖，他颤抖着沿Mycroft一直向下，又吸又舔，手指抚过光滑的皮肤，然后抓住了他的腰带。

Mycroft抬起屁股，腰带滑落，Greg把他的牛仔裤和内裤一起往下扯——

结果卡在了他的鞋上。

“操他妈的。”Greg嘟囔了一声。

Mycroft笑了，酒精和Greg炙热的身体让他脑袋发晕。他弯下身，和Greg一起解鞋带。最终Mycroft还是踢掉了他的高帮板鞋。

他坐了回去，完全赤裸，Greg用垂涎的眼神看着他。他不知道自己为什么从来没有注意到Mycroft有多他妈性感。他纤细修长的四肢，他匀称结实的身体，他白皙、带有雀斑的皮肤。

上次Greg看到Mycroft的下半身的时候，那儿还有些姜红色的耻毛，但是现在……

“我的老天，你刮了毛？”Greg问。

Mycroft红着脸跪坐起来。“闭嘴。”

Greg发出了咯咯地笑。Mycroft把他推倒，拉扯着他的运动鞋。

“噢，你真是……你简直……太gay了。”

“你想自己走回家吗，贱人？”Mycroft冷漠地说。

Greg两只手捂着嘴，把笑声闷在手心里。Mycroft摸上他的牛仔裤，Greg终于放下手，微笑着说了声：“抱歉。”

“我喜欢我的工作环境干净整洁。”Mycroft一边扯下Greg的牛仔裤一边说，后者依然笑着看着他。“不像你。”把Greg扒光之后他补充道。Greg深棕色的耻毛在他的勃起周围卷曲着，Mycroft充满欲望的眼睛饥渴地扫过整个区域。

“我不会因为你喜欢‘你的工作环境干净整洁’而去剃毛。”Greg边嘟囔边伸出手。Mycroft抬头看向他。“现在快过来。”

Mycroft决定以后再跟他斗嘴，眼下还有个新鲜的男孩肉体等着他。所以他爬了过去，撑在Greg上方。只是这个景象就让Greg想要呻吟。

“操，你真好看。”

Mycroft笑了，在Greg温暖柔软的皮肤上一路亲了上去。“只”一个吻，“为”一个吻，“你”一个吻。最后一吻落在Greg的嘴唇上，Greg闷哼了一声，把他拽得更紧。

他坐在Greg腿上，调了调位置让两个人的勃起压在一起。肌肤相贴的快感让Greg倒吸了一口气。尽管他更想Mycroft操进他的屁股，但现在来点老式的互相磨擦也不错。

“操，Greg。”Mycroft低吼道，几乎是一开始就停了下来。

“怎，怎么？”Greg问。

Mycroft长长地喘息，努力避开酒精和快感的侵扰。“我就快到了。”他喃喃着说。

Greg笑了，能够让Mycroft这么快就缴械绝对很让人激动。他抓住Mycroft的屁股——噢，老天，他该死的屁股，他想——他揉弄着Mycroft柔软的屁股蛋，Mycroft呻吟了一声。

他拉着Mycroft坐了起来，温柔地亲吻他。“那就射出来。”他轻声说，咬住Mycroft的下嘴唇拉扯。

Mycroft突然崩溃了，倒向Greg。Greg突然被压在地板上，呼了口气。Mycroft吻着Greg，身体重重地压在他身上。

他向前耸动，Greg大声地呻吟着，手环上Mycroft的腰，随着节奏向上顶。Greg对这种姿势有很多经验，不管是在喝醉，还是没有套子的情况下。

但是没有一次像这次一样。

Greg不知道是因为Mycroft的身体，或者是因为压在他身上的是Mycroft Holmes这个认知，但是这次真的是太爽了。

Greg激烈地亲吻他，当对方的的舌头伸进他嘴里时用力吸吮。Mycroft闷哼了一声，吻得更用力了，呼吸急促。他们炙热汗湿的身体让Mycroft更容易移动，他的整个身体完美地贴着Greg，一波又一波的快感流过。

他们的嘴唇依旧粘一起，舌头互相戳刺，嘴唇吸吮，牙齿随着他们前后摆动磕在一起Greg的手指从Mycroft的屁股划到腰，在他平坦的下腹部轻抚，然后游弋到他的老二。

Greg抓住他们两个的老二时Mycroft倒吸了一口气。他随着Mycroft的节奏撸动着。“操，Greg。”他后撤离开Greg的嘴唇，气息不稳地说。

Greg在他身下呻吟，脚支在地上，扭着屁股增加快感。他一只手几乎抓不住他们两个的勃起——Mycroft真他妈的大——但是他把两个男人一起撸出来的经验足够多，足以让他找到一个舒服稳定的节奏。

Mycroft两只手撑在Greg身体两旁，低垂着头，身体前后顶弄。Greg能感觉到快感在他的下腹部堆积，Mycroft的老二、身体和喘息都在挑逗着他的神经。

“M-Mycroft。”Greg咬着牙说。“我不……求，求你……”

他也不知道自己在求什么，说实话，他已经太过沉溺于快感。但是Mycroft的动作开始失去节奏，每一次顶弄都更加用力地压向Greg。Greg也加快了速度，用力地撸动两个人的硬挺，汗水模糊了他的双眼，他的身体热得快要烧着了。

突然Mycroft又吻上了他，舌头胡乱地伸进他的口腔舔弄、品尝、探索。他在他嘴里呻吟，空出来的那只手抓住了Mycroft汗湿的头发。

“G-Greg。”Mycroft喘息着说。“操，就……快了……”

“Mycroft。”Greg低声呻吟。

Mycroft叫喊着到达了高潮，他的喊声被Greg闷在了嘴里，温热的液体突然落在了Greg的手和肚子上。Mycroft重重地咬住Greg的下嘴唇，Greg叫了一声，挺直腰，也射了自己一手。

他们颤抖着，眼睛紧闭，半张着嘴喘息，慢慢度过高潮。Greg觉得他像是漂浮在空中，像是被操进了床垫，像是……好吧，其实他也不知道像什么，但就是觉得这感觉该死的好。

Mycroft先动了，他边咕哝边翻身躺在地毯上，展开四肢，呼吸沉重。Greg也没好到哪去，酒精和高潮的刺激让他困倦又难受。

他们躺在地毯上，努力找回自己的呼吸，眨着眼睛保持清醒。突然，Mycroft笑了起来，Greg问：“怎么？”

“我刚骑了我们镇最淫荡的男孩。”Mycroft笑着说。

Greg哼了一声，翻了个白眼，然后翻身整个抱住了Mycroft。“那你算什么呢？”他调笑道，亲了亲Mycroft的脸颊。

“管理淫荡男孩的人？”Mycroft提议道。

Greg笑了，把脸贴在Mycroft肩上，蠢蠢地扯开了嘴角。


End file.
